La habitación del Licántropo
by Zelany
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si despues de todo el servicio prestado, los Dioses decidieran darle el mayor regalo que jamás nadie pudo concederle?Pero los milagros hay que saber reconocerlos y ... aprovecharlos. Los sueños pueden cumplirse. MILAGRO! Arriba el capi 26
1. CapI Llegada al Valle

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap.I- Llegada al Valle

Hubo un gran estallido de luz cuando le vio dar el último suspiro...

Cerró los ojos para librarse de aquel destello y, al abrirlos, le llegó a la nariz un olor familiar y agradable que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Estaba adolorido y helado a pesar de estar a finales de mayo; de rodillas sobre el suelo, se abrazaba a sí mismo e intentaba que su vieja capa lo abrigara.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a paso ligero y probó a moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía y la cicatriz de su frente no dejaba de sangrar. Los pasos se detuvieron a un par de metros de él y una voz conocida gritó:

-¿Quien anda ahí?

Él se quedó mudo e intentó moverse de nuevo para cerciorarse de que su mente no

le jugaba una mala pasada, aquella voz no podía ser real. ¡Estaba muerto! No podía preguntarle nada.

-¿Sirius, eres tú?-pregunto la voz de forma enérgica y el chico se estremeció; ¿lo había confundido con Sirius? Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando encajar todas las ideas que llegaban a su cerebro de forma desordenada; hasta que vio una varita apuntar directamente a su cara. Ante la sorpresa subió la cabeza de forma rápida y comprobó lo que su mente llevaba gritándole un rato. Unos ojos dorados lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos sujetando la varita con firmeza mientras exclamaba:

-¿Quien eres tu?

Su mente cansada y nublada gritó ¡Tío, soy yo! Pero su voz no salió; probó de nuevo a moverse pero se estremeció de dolor y frio

-¡No te muevas!-exclamó el hombre

Rápidamente se oyeron pasos acelerados de nuevo y otra voz que reconoció:

-¿Que ocurre Remus?¿Quién es ese?

El chico se giró un poco intentando divisarlo y distinguió a tres hombres más aparte del que le apuntaba con la varita: uno alto de ropa oscura, otro de cabello revuelto y gafas y un tercero bajito y regordete. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra era esa? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? A partir de ese momento intuyó cuatro varitas apuntándole

-No sé quien es- dijo el hombre al que habían llamado Remus- pensé que eras tú

cuando lo vi de lejos pero...

El hombre de cabellos revueltos lo tomo del hombro para girarlo y verle la cara; no parecía más que un chiquillo, un nuevo mortífago al que la misión le había salido mal y probablemente la mandaran allí para que acabara en manos de aurores. Cuando lo giró y lo vio todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¡era idéntico a James!

-¿Quien eres tú? y ¿quién te manda?-preguntó el hombre alto-¿cómo has

conseguido ese aspecto?

El chico seguía mudo hasta que oyó una voz aguda que contrastaba y desentonaba

con las otras dos que había oído, pero que igualmente le era familiar

-Seguro que es un mortífago-dijo y no pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo dándole de nuevo fuerzas para moverse; se soltó de quien lo sujetaba y se

lanzó contra el pequeño hombrecito gritando:

-¡Tú, rata traidora! ¡Acabare contigo, hijo de puta!

Pero el hombre alto se interpuso entre el chico y su objetivo colocándole un puñetazo sobre la boca del estomago que lo dejó sin fuerzas. Antes de caer miró fijamente a su agresor, como si acabara de ser traicionado y soltó en un susurro-Sirius...

Sirius Black sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre de labios de aquel desconocido; que se desplomó en sus brazos.

Una mujer los observaba desde la puerta trasera que daba a la casa tras ellos

-¿Que demonios le ha pasado?-preguntó el hombrecillo de voz aguda.

-No lo sé, Peter-le respondió Sirius en tono serio

-Parecía que no podía ni moverse-dijo el hombre de pelo revuelto

-Pues si que podía. James-aseguro en tono cortante- a saber quien será, debió

intentar hacerse pasar por ti y el hechizo le salió mal.

-¿Que hacemos con él entonces?-preguntó James-¿lo llevamos el ministerio?

-El lo más lógico-repuso Remus

-¡Esperad!-dijo la mujer que los observaba

-¿Que pasa, Lily?-pregunto James; una mujer pelirroja se acercaba mientras miraba

al chico.

-Solo es un niño, Jim-dijo mirando a su esposo-si lo lleváis al ministerio lo enviarán a Azkaban sin preguntar ni como se llama ¿Y si no es un mortífago?

Todos callaron hasta que el hombrecito dijo algo indignado:

-¡Ha intentado matarme!

-Quizás solo estaba desorientado-sugirió Remus- y te confundió con otra persona.

James dio un suspiro y preguntó:

-¿Tú qué dices Sirius?

El hombre alto levanto la vista dijo:

-¿Que pretendes hacer con él? Seguro que no es más que un niño limpio al que sus

padres metieron en esto.- dio un suspiro cansado-De todas formas no parece estar

muy bien, quizás mañana este muerto, pero no puedes meterlo en la casa; lo más

fácil es llevarlo al ministerio.

Remus miró al chico y después a Lily y decidió echarle una mano.

-¿Y si lo metéis abajo?-todos lo miraron-de allí no podrá salir, no podrá romper

los hechizos que pusisteis.

-Esta bien-dijo James-vamos dentro-terminó y ayudó con un gesto de varita a

levantar el cuerpo del muchacho.

Lo bajaron al sótano y lo encerraron en una habitación con la puerta metálica; lo tumbaron en una cama y lo primero que hicieron fue quitarle la capa que Lily cogió para buscar algo que le indicara quien podía ser. Mientras los hombres le levantaban las mangas de la túnica negra buscando la marca tenebrosa; pero no la encontraron.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Sirius furioso-ahora ni siquiera los marcan, ¡los matan antes

de iniciarlos!

-A lo mejor no es un mortífago- repuso Lily

Remus miró al chico inconsciente y vio la herida sangrante de su frente; con un

giró de su varita la tapó con un pequeño vendaje para que dejara de sangrar.

-Se parece mucho a ti, James-dijo.

-No puede tener más de 18 años-dijo este – quizás acabe de salir de Hogwarts y

Dumbledore sepa quién es.

-Yo me voy a dar parte a la Orden-dijo Sirius saliendo por la puerta-se lo comentaré si lo veo; ¿vienes conmigo, Peter?

-Claro-dijo el de voz chillona siguiéndolo.

El rincón de Zélany: Hola! Se que hace un siglo que no actualizo el fic; pero estoy revisando las faltas de ortografía de los capis y los iré cambiando poco a poco. Y de paso refrescando mi memoria sobre el, a ver si soy capaz de acabarlo, que aunque no me creáis tengo el epilogo escrito, solo me falta escribir como 3 capítulos u.u espero que podáis perdonar todo el retraso que tiene el fic y podría daros un millón de excusas que no servirían de nada, excepto en que mi vida ha cambiado mucho y con ello mi forma de escribir u.u

Además ahora estoy en la universidad así que hasta después de febrero no voy a publicar nada nuevo u.u cuando acabe los exámenes si me cerebro sobrevive podre colgaros algo XD

Pues nada chics feliz año nuevo y hasta pronto!


	2. CapII La habitación del Licántropo

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap II- La habitacíon del Licántropo

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación extrañamente familiar...

Intento enfocar la vista, pero no llevaba las gafas... palpo hasta encontrarlas junto a la cama en una pequeña mesilla.

Cuando por fin su vista fue nitida, reconoció la habitación. Era muy amplia, todo un sotano, con una cama comoda y amplia y una mesilla; el resto estaba libre de muebles a excepción de cuatro sillas maltrechas. En la parte más alta había unas ventanas enrejadas. Su mente comenzo a funcionar a toda velocidad recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

¿Como había llegado al valle? El estaba en las cercanias de Cottingley...

Y ¿quienes eran los que lo habían encontrado? No podían ser los suyos, ¡Estaban

muertos! El los había visto morir.

Se estiro para asomarse por la ventana, desde allí abajo debía verse el jardín

de la casa y ... parpadeo varias veces ¡Faltaba el roble! Volvió a fijarse y recordó las palabras

de su tio Remus:

-"¿Ves ese arbol joven de allí? Tu padre lo plantó al poco de que tu nacieras... para que creciera contigo según él"

Lo que había allí no era un arbol joven como el que recordaba en el jadín de su casa; si no apenas un pimpollo de un metro, cuyo tronco no era mucho más grueso que el de una enredadera.

Entoces proveniente del piso de arriba escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Si aquello lo encajaba solo podía significar una cosa...

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y profirió un silbido agudo. Nada sucedió, volvió a repetirlo y siguió sin respuesta.

-Lily- gritó hacia el techo- Lily ¿donde demonios estas?

Nada...

Se dió cuenta de que su capa no estaba, y la busco por la habitaión desesperado; oyo pasos que se acercaban y la puerta se abrió haciendo que él se girara de forma brusca. No estaba preparado para lo que vió; asi que retrocedió hasta sentarse de golpe en la cama.

Frente a él, con una bandeja de comida en las manos y cara de carcelera, estaba

su madre.

Miró al chico de arriba a abajo, estaba muy palido y tenía aspecto enfermo.

-Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor- le dijo al chico con voz neutra- anoche

perecia que no podrías despertar.

El chico se mantuvo callado, observandola como dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla.Ella lo miró seria

-Bien-le dijo- Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, más vale que contestes, cuando

lleguen mi esposo y mi cuñado no tendrán reparos en mandarte a Azkaban si creen que eres peligroso.

Él se mantuvo callado

La mujer tomó asiento frente al chico en una de las sillas.

-¿Como te llamas?-preguntó la mujer

El chico suspiró si sus conjeturas eran ciertas nopodía decirle su nombre...

-¿No puedes hablar? o ¿no vas a decirme nada?

-No soy un mortifago-respondió él en tono seco

-¿Y tu nombre?-volvió a preguntar ella

**Silencio**

-Pues empezamos bien ¿no crees?-contesto de mál talante la mujer

-No me gusta mentir-respondió él

La mujer lo miró extrañada

-No puedo decirte mi nombre y no voy a mentirte-respondió el chico en tono seco- por eso no voy a decirte mi nombre

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, Lily alzó un ceja ¿de que iba aquel chico? No perecia más que un niño, pero hablaba como si supiera cosas que nadie más podía conocer, como si hubiera vivido más que nadie; lo observo con cuidado y se sorpendió al reconocer en él, el mismo gesto nervioso y disconforme de Sirius. Con la cabeza gacha y la boca torcida a un lado. Parecia que iba a pedir algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

-Oye- la increpó con tono tremulo- ¿Tu tienes mi capa?

Lily se extraño ante la pregunta... ¿Aquella capa vieja que llevaba?¿Para que la quería?

-¿Para que la quieres?-le pregunto ella- no llevabas nada, nisiquiera varita

-Por favor- dijo suavizando el tono el muchacho-devuelvemela

La mujer torció una sonrisa; aquella vieja capa perecia importante y le iba a

sacar provecho...

-Dime tu nombre y la capa es tuya-le soltó

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró de forma dura

-Tu no la quieres para nada-dijo él con fuerza- esta vieja y no tiene nada, tú

lo has dicho

-Ya pero...-comenzó ella- el otro día me di cuenta de que necesito nuevos trapos

para limpiar-el chico desorbitó los ojos, tenía razón aquella capa era su debilidad

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

Él resopló contrariado, tendría que dejarse llevar por el chantaje.Era mejor no

descubrirse.

-Puedes llamarme Allan

-Allan ¿que más?-siguió ella

-Allan Granger

Rincón de Zélany: Hola; este es el segundo capítulo; espero que alguien lo lea,

intentare subir uno cada semana. El otro fue algo más largo pero me pareció bien

cortarlo aquí. Por cierto Cottingley es el pueblo donde, hace decadas, dos niñas

engañaron a medio mundo haciendoles creer que se habían hecho fotos con hadas,

me parecio original ponerlo.Besos y espero que os guste. Zélany


	3. CapIII 1989

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap. III – 1989

La capa apareció volando y "Allan" la cogió mientras ella lo miraba extrañado.

-Bueno, ya la tienes; no se si lo sabes pero... te pareces demasiado a mi esposo.- Le dijo de forma directa.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con gesto divertido; era la primera vez que alguien le decia que se parecía demasiado a James Potter. Rió de forma torva y dijo:

-Lo siento pero esta es mi cara; la tengo desde siempre.

Lily lo miró desconcertada pero siguió.

-¿Que edad tienes?

-17

-Entonces... ¿aún no te has graduado?

-No estoy en Hogwarts; si es eso lo que quieres saber.

-¿Pero eres mago no?

-Si, soy hijo de magos

Todas aquellas preguntas no le llevaban a donde quería; le daba la impresión de que el control de todo no era suyo, si no del chico que estaba frente a él.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?-le preguntó

-No lo se-respondió él; era el momento de verificar su teoría- nisiquiera se que

lugar es este ni que día es hoy

Ella lo miró y dijo:

-No voy a decirte donde estamos, pero hoy es 15 de Mayo

-¿De que año?-le asaltó el chico

-1989

Él bajo la cabeza y dió un suspiro "piensa mal y acertaras" se dijo a si mismo.

-¿De donde vienes?

-Antes de aparecer aquí estaba en Cottingley

Le respodía lo que le daba la gana; si James y Sirius lo interrogaban lo acabarian hechizando.Había llegado el momento de la pregunta critica

-¿Por que atacaste a nuestro amigo?

El chico que durante el interrogatorio había procurado esconder su mirada de ella, alzó los ojos en un gesto casi siniestro y la miró como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

-No soy un mortifago- dió como unica respuesta

-Y por que iba a creerte-le respondió ella alzando la voz- llegas al jardín de mi casa, atacas a unode mis amigos y yo debo creer por las buenas, que tu, no eres un mortifago. Dame una buena razón para creerte.-terminó acercandose a él y conectando su mirada con la de él. Lily sintió un escalofrío y se alejó de él como si fuera nitroglicerina inestable.

Decidió salir de allí cuanto antes y se encaminó a la puerta; definitivamente ese chico no era normal, parecía un auror del ministerio.Antes de que saliera el la paró con una pregunta:

-Necesito ver a Dumbledore-dijo con voz serena, se giró y le dijo:

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo puedo ayudarte?

Pero no ubtuvo respuesta.

------------------------------------------

Cuando ella salió por fin, "Allan" dió un suspiro profundo;la mirada de su madre

era tan penetrante cono lo era la de su novia;cuando se enfadaban podían pasar

minutos completos aguantandose la miraba el uno al otro; como en un duelo

secreto, que solo se acababa cuando uno de los dos bajaba la mirada rendido ante

el otro.Jamás pensó que Sirius y Remus tuvieran tanta razón:

Flash Back:

Ginny corría por los pasillos de Grinmaud Place varita en mano, tras sus hermanos gemelos gritando toda clase de insultos que nada envidiaban al repertorio del cuadro del pasillo.

Sirius observó como se alejanban por el oscuro pasillo y soltó de repente:

-Esa chica es una PP

Harry lo miró asustado ¿PP?¿que era eso?; mientras Remus hacia lo imposible por no escupir ni atragantarse con el refresco que tenia en la boca.

Harry se atrevió a preguntar, aunque no sabía si debía, la curiosidad le podía:

-¿Que es PP?

-"Pelirroja Peligrosa"- dijeron los dos a la vez con algo de guasa, aunque dejaron al chico peor que estaba. Remus en su infinita misericordia con los perdidos, decidió sacarlo de la oscuridad.

-Asi es como Sirius llamaba a tu madre- antes de abriera la boca el licántropo siguió- verás Lily era bastante temida en los pasillo de Hogwarts, sobre todo desde que le dieron la insignia de prefecta

-¿La hicieron prefecta?-preguntó el chico, jamás decian mucho de su madre

-La llamaban mini-McGonagall-dijo Sirius con media sonrisa

-Si, bueno...-intentó suavizar el tema Remus- cuando tu padre se enamoró de ella,

le iba detras todo el tiempo, y le daba calabazas...

-Remus, aquello no eran calabazas-dijo Sirius en tono reprobatorio-eran pequeñas

guerras; lo dejaba por los suelos y creeme que era cificil quitarle los animos a James.

-Por eso Sirius la llamaba Pelirroja Peligrosa-aclaró Remus-por que decía que

era peligrosa para la salud de tu padre.

Rieron un poco ante el recuerdo de su amiga y despues cayeron en un silencio melancolico, hasta que Sirius lo rompió con unas palabras suaves y llenas de cariño; con aquel tono que solia usar para hablar de su "hermano".

-Y aun así siempre cuidaba de todos, incluso de mi, y mira que se lo ponía dificil.

Remus miró con nostalgia la puerta por la que un rato antes había desaparecido Ginny y dijo:

-Supongo que Ginny tiene ese mismo genio.

Harry se atrevió a hablar

-Todos sus hermanos la miman mucho por que es la más pequeña, pero a ella no le gusta; por eso los trata así.

Remus le sonrio

-Es de las que las cogen al vuelo-le dijo al chico-pero no es como Hermione; ella no intenta que la reconozcan; se conforma con hacer las cosas bien.

-Así era tu madre, Harry-terminó Sirius con una sonrisa triste- eso es una Pelirroja Peligrosa.

Flash Back End

Harry miró la capa de su tió y pensó lo que se habría reido si supiera que el tambien había caido en una trampa de cabellos pelirrojos.

Rincon de Zélany: Gracias a todos por vuestras opiniones, para mi son muy

imprtantes, pensaba que nadie leia mi Fic. Siento mucho este retraso, mi

ordenador murió, y despues de tener este capitulo escrito se me rompió el

discket donde lo guardaba; todo un caos.

Espero que os guste; a mi me gustó más la otra versión que tenía preparada pero ya os he dicho que se rompió.Besos y gracias Zélany.


	4. CapIV Pensando

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap.IV-Pensando

Harry cerró los ojos cansado; tirado sobre la cama, intentaba hilar sus pensamientos para que le mostraran un dibujo claro.Repasando...

Su madre le había dicho que era 15 de Mayo de 1989; 6 meses antes de la noche de la liberación; eso explicaba muchas cosas...

Que ellos estubieran vivos... que Colagusano estubiera con ellos... y estaba claro que aquella habitación era la que tenían preparada para las transformaciones de Remus.

Aunque había otras que se escapaban a su mente; ¿Por qué lo habían dejado en la casa?¿Por qué no lo habían llevado al ministerio? Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el dijé de su padre. No se explicaba como no habían buscado más, quizás solo buscaban la marca tenebrosa; aunque era un alivio, hubiera tenido que explicar muchas cosas si hubieran visto el colgante que ahora sujetaba o el tatuaje a modo de pulsera en el que estaban escritos sus nombres.¿Por que iba un desconocido a llevar tatuados sus nombres en la muñeca derecha?

Se la miró por un instante;una ristra de nombres se enroscaban como una pequeña serpiente sobre ella; James y Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Jonathan, Mathew...

Apenas tres lines finas, que le recordaban a todos los que significaban algo en su vida. Unos vivos y otros muertos...

Se paro a pensar por un instante; ¡en su situación podía cambiarlo todo! Podía advertirles, salvarlos, es más, ¡él ya había vencido al señor tenebroso en su época, de eso estaba seguro lo había visto expirar. Él podía salvar no solo a su familia si no a muchas otras.

-Jugar con el tiempo es muy peligroso-le increpo su conciencia con un tono parecido al de su amiga Hermione-no conoces las consecuencias de lo estas pensando...

Aquello era cierto; jamás puedes medir con exactitud las consecuencias de tus actos y menos en una situación como aquella.

El problema estaba en que, antes o despues llegarían su padre y su padrino, probablemente acompañados por Remus y si algo tenía por seguro era quellos no serían tan tolerantes como lo había sido su madre.

Lo mejor por ahora era descansar; su cuerpo aún se resentía de la lucha contra Voldemort, cuando ellos llegaran necesitaría estar despejado.

Lily esperaba sentada en la sala a que sonaran las llaves de la puerta; habían quedado para comer y todo estaba listo, el niño había comido y ahora dormía. Oyó ruidos en la entrada y empuñó su varita por instinto, dos segundos despues sonaron las llaves y a su esposo diciendole:

-Amor, ya estamos aqui.- Acto seguido se escuchó una carcajada estridente y otra

voz que decía con guasa-Cielín ¿te sentiste sola, ven para que te de la bienvenida-otra risa , esta vez algo más comedida.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con su esposo y sus dos amigos, se lanzó a los brazos de James y le dijo mientras lo besaba-Te eche de menos.-Saltó deliberadamente a Sirius que era el de las risas y fue a saludar a Remus con un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y un bienvenido.

-Oye ¿para mi no hay beso?- se quejó el moreno y la mujer se giró a él para darle un pequeño tirón de oreja

-¡Auch!-gritó él

-Eso te pasa por graciosillo-dijo ella en tono de voz bajo- y deja de gritar que el niño esta durmiendo.

Siruis se cayó diciendo un leve "losiento".

Comieron con cierta tranquilidad hasta que al final James sacó el tema que todos

esperaban.

-¿Como esta el inquilino?-preguntó a su esposa

-Bien- respondió ella-ha estado despierto por unas horas, y hable con él... le

pregunté como se llamaba, de donde venia...

-¿Y?- preguntó Sirius

-Ese chico es muy extraño-dijo ella-por como me respondía parecía un hombre

entrenado, un auror o algún o otro tipo de agente ; todo calculado, sabiendo lo que debía decir y en que tono... aunque se le notaba nervioso.

-¿Que conseguiste averiguar?-preguntó Remus

-Al parecer se llama Allan Granger-continuó Lily- tiene 17 pero no esta en Hogwarts, es hijo de magos y según él, ese, es el aspecto que ha tenido siempre; me dijo que estaba en Cottingley antes de llegar hasta aquí, pero que no sabe como fue.

-¿Te dijo algo de Peter?-preguntó su esposo

-No-aseguró ella- solo que no era un mortifago, se negó a hablar más.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Lily comentó:

-Me preguntó que donde estabamos y que fecha era hoy, se interesó por el año y

me dijo que necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore. Además me pidió que le devolviera su capa, lo hice a fin de cuantas no tenía nada dentro.

-No puede ser auror, es demasiado joven-sentenció James

-En el departamento de misterios hacen falta almenos 20 años para entrar-dijo Lily -además somos pocos, y nos conocemos todos; es una forma de saber quien no debe estar por allí.

-Quizás deberíamos llevarlo con Dumbledore-sugirió Remús

-No podemos llevarlo al cuartel-dijo James- ¿y si es un mortifago?

-Yo no creo que lo sea-repuso el licántropo

-¿En que te basas Remus?-regañó James -no sabemos nada de él a excepción de que

se llama Allan, y puede que no sea cierto.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Remus-dijo Lily- no es un mortifago

-Dadme una buena razón para creerlo yo tambien-replicó James, Remus y Lily se miraron sin saber que decir, pero Sirius que había estado callado todo el tiempo dejó caer unas palabras más para él mismo que para sus compañeros:

-Es como si lo conocieras de algo, como si lo hubieras visto en otro lugar-todos lo miraron y él continuó-no se muy bien lo que es pero cuando lo paré... me llamó por mi nombre, como si me conociera de todo la vida y su forma de mirarme fue como si lo acabara de traicionar...no podría explicaroslo.

-Quizás...- se aventuró Remus- sea, por que se parece tanto a ti James

-¿se lo contaste ya a Dumbledore?-le preguntó James a Sirius

-No, no tube oportunidad.

El pueblo del Valle de Godric se extendia por el lugar con el mismo nombre. El centro se distribuía al rededor de una plaza circular que daba entrada al pueblo y continuaba de forma longitudinal subiendo por una pequeña colina; otra plazoleta que lo coronaba sobre la colina con un parque infantil y una estatua de Godric Gryffindor acariciando al un león. Al rededor de esta plazoleta se erguían varias casas que quedaban algo alejadas del pueblo pero desde las que se

podía oir perfectamente el alboroto que se estaba organizando en él. La de los Potter entre ellas.

Gritos carreras y hechizos se oian en cada rincón del Valle el 15 de mayo a las 3 de la tarde.

Los seguidores del Lord Oscuro llegaban al Valle del León.

Rincón de Zélany:Hola! Espero que os guste este capitulo; yo se que ha sido un poco de lo mismo pero no me gusta dar cosas por hechas. El siguiente intentaré tenerlo para la semana que viene pero no aseguro nada porque aun tengo que escribirlo, espero que me salga un poco más largo que los que llevo, pero normalmente no soy yo la que digo hasta aquí la historia por hoy; si no que es

el propio capitulo el que me pide a gritos que lo corte. El final a quedado muy en plan documental de la 2ª guerra mundial pero me gusta así espero que a vosotros tambien.

Besos y gracias por leer esto. Zélany


	5. CapV El extraño viajero

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap. V -El Extraño Viajero

Su sueño no fue tranquilo; en el pudo ver de nuevo la guerra que había dejado atrás y la muerte de los suyos. En sueños llamó angustiado a su amor en busca de consuelo. Sintió un beso sueve, primero en la frente y luego en los labios, le pareció sentir el aliento de Ginny en la cara y su olor dulce a violetas le llegó a la nariz.

Entonces pudo oir de nuevo la voz quebrada de Estella, aquella anciana que conoció durante su viaje. -"No desesperes pequeño, un día los cielos te daran la oportunidad de enmendar los errores cometidos.Hasta entonces sigue el consejo de los que te quisieron; Mira al frente, cuida de los tuyos y amalos, para no arrepentirte de nada hecho... no olvides que hay lazos más fuertes que la sangre; hay lazos que traspasan todas las barreras".

Se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido de la calley con la voz de la vieja adivina resonando aún en sus oidos.

A Remus se le erizó el vello al oir los gritos de la calle; miró a sus acompañantes, que tenían la misma expresión de terror en el rostro y se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

Aquel pueblo mezclaba el mundo muggle y el magico casi a la parfección, pues en el vivían muchas familias muggles de magos.

Los mortífagos subían por la avenida rompiendo la armonía de ésta, destruyandolo todo a su paso, torturando, arrasando...

-¿Que pasa Remus?-preguntó Lily esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba

-Suben por la avenida-respondió girandose

James fue el primero en reaccionar

-Lily, saca a Harry de aquí

-¿Y el muchacho?-preguntó ella

-Abajo estara seguro-le respondió él-no puede salir pero tampoco pueden entrar.

Lily corrió al cuarto de su hijo mientras Sirius y Remus salían por la puerta para ayudar.

Cuando bajo con el bebe en brazos su esposo la esperaba, lo besó y le dijo:

-Tened cuidado, volveré con la orden enseguida.

-No te preocupes-respondió él, miró a su hijo y dandole un beso en la frente le dijo:

-Nos vemos pronto campeón

Volvió a besar a su esposa antes de que desapareciera por la chimenea con el niño en brazos.

Desde el sotano pudo oir pasos rapidos que derrepente cesaron alejandose hacia la puerta.Eso sumado al ruido de la calle y el frío seco que comenzaba a hacer, le demostraba que los mortífagos estaban en el pueblo y los acompañaban dementores.

Decidió salir de allí, colocó su mano sobre la puerta, pero no fue suficientepara desactivar todos los hechizos, aún estaba debil. Se colocó bien la capa de su padrino sobre los hombros y puso las dos manos sobre la puerta, que salió lanzada contra la pared de enfrente como si la hubieran hecho volar con un explosivo; salió por los pasillos hasta la planta baja de la casa y abrió la puerta trasera, tenía que salir de allí en medio de la confusión, era su oportunidad.

Su cuerpo tomó la forma de un enorme Doberman negro de brillantes ojos verdes y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

Los mortífagos atacaban todo a su paso, mientras Sirius intentaba convencer a una familia muggle de que lo más seguro era que entraran en casa. Que así podría esconderlos de los mortífagos; un haz de luz violeta impactó en su espalda en un descuido, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo, frente a unos aterrorizados mugglesque corrieron en estampida.

Había pensado que su escapada sería facil en medio de la confusión; pero el guerrero que se había forjado en su interior durante la guerra, dió un grito desesperado al ver como destruían su hogar, el lugar que le había visto nacer y lo había ocultado en tantas ocasiones.

Miró hacia otro lado y aligeró su paso aún con aspecto de animal, tenía que

salir de allí. Una voz grave llamó su atención, Sirius discutía con unos

muggles; vió como caía al suelo y dos segundos despues se encontraba, nuevamente

como humano, entre su padrino y unos mortífagos que pretendían rematar faena.

Lily llegó con la orden, el mismisimo Dumbledore los acompañaba. Su primer instinto fue buscar a los suyos con la mirada.

Un gran perro negro distrajo su atención "¿Sirius?-pensó; pero cuando el animal se interpuso entre un hombre abatido y un grupo de mortífagos; lo vió transformarse en hombre y comprendió que aquel era su misterioso inquilino y que el hombre abatido no era otro que Sirius.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayó. Se despertó justo a tiempo para ver como una figura negra derrotaba sin varita a cinco mortífagos. El hombre se giró y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él.

Toda la orden vió atonita como aquel estraño tiraba sin varita a los mortífagos.

Acto seguido convocaba con sus manos un enorme patronus con forma de ciervo que persiguió a los dementores hasta expulsarlos. La tierra tembló derribando a algunos combatientes y los hechizos se diluyeron sin llegar a alcanzar a sus destinatarios. Dumbledore miraba lo que sucedía como si fuera la primera vez que veía hacer mágia.

Finalmente decidió ayudar al extraño haciendo que brotaran arboles enredando entre sus ramas a los mortífagos. El muchacho lo miró un instante y con otro gesto de sus manos, sono un chasquido general, dejando caer en pedazos las varitas de los atrapados.Acto seguido el extraño calló de rolillas sobre el suelo.

Harry sintió como si un rayo acabara de caerle encima y se desplomo en le suelo, maldiciendo su poco autocontrol.

Lagrimas de dolor calleron por sus mejillas y quiso gritar, pero solo apretó con fuerza las mandibulas mientras se agazapaba contra el suelo.Pensó en sus hermanos y su chica, en que debía volver a casa... y oyó una voz grave casi aterrada que se dirigía a él.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?

Los aurores del ministerio acababan de llegar, atendían a los heridos y capturaban a los mortífagos inmobilizados.

Mientras las miembros de la Orden del Fenix se arremolinaban alrededor del muchacho. El primero en llegar había sido Sirius acompañado de Lily y a pesar de que le había hecho una pregunta no había obtenido respusta. El chico seguía acurrucado sobre si mismo en el suelo.

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntó James al llegar; Lily intentó acercarse a él pero su esposo la paró

-Mejor no te acerques-le dijo, pero ella se soltó con un gesto brusco y se le acercó preguntandole:

-¿Estas bien?-le pasó una mano por el pelo y notó como se estremecía. Cuando sus

manos llegaron a sus mejillas se dió cuenta de que ardía en fiebre

-¡Tienes fiebre!-exclamó ella mientras le levantava la cara para verlo mejor.

Dumbledore, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro preguntando:

-¿Se encuentra bien?-el chico se giró y lo miró taladrandolo con la mirada.

Intentó usar la legeremancia contra él, pero en su mente había una barrera infranqueable

-¿Lo conoceis?-preguntó Fabian Prewett

-Más o menos-le respondió James-apareció anoche junto a nuestra casa pero no sabemos quien es.

Dumbledore miró a James y despues cruzó una mirada rapida con Lily, se giró y

dijo a todos:

-Ayudad a los aurores con los morífagos y borradles la emoria de lo sucedido; no

podemos permitir que Voldemort sepa lo que ha pasado aquí.

Todos siguieron ordenes y se dispersaron a excepción de los que ya conocían al muchacho. Remus se acercó a Lily y la ayudó a levantar al chico.

-Vamos a la casa-dijo ella y se encaminaron hacia allí.

Dejaron al muchacho ya inconsciente en el sofá, y Lily fue a buscar una manta para taparlo. Al dejarlo Remus se dió cuenta de que llevaba un extraño tatuaje en la muñeca; se fijó más en él, pequeñas letras se enroscaban al rededor de su muñeca.Lo que le llamó la atención fue lo que decía aquella inscripción, ¡Eran nombres!

-Mirad esto-exclamó y sus acompañantes se acercaron al chico para leer tambien

aquello.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny...

-¡Son nuestros nombres!-exclamó Sirius

-¿Porque los lleva tatuados?-preguntó James subiendole las mangas en busca de algo más

-No tiene la marca-dijo Remus-ya la buscamos anoche

-Ya- respondión Sirius mientras buscaba entre las ropas del chico algo más que delatara quien era-pero esta claro que no miramos bien.

De su cuello encontro colgado un dijé de oro con un Fenix dibujado

-¿Que estais haciendo?-preguntó Lily cuando llegó con la manta, y se acercó a verlos

Así pudo ver al igual que todos que en el colgante estaban grabadas las iniciales J.A.P. Y que en su interior había dos fotos una bastante gastada de los Potter y otra en la que aparecían un grupo de chicos jovenes.

-No puede ser-dijo Sirius atonito-este es el tuyo James.

James sacó de entre sus ropas un colgante identico al que Sirius tenía en la mano y dijo

-El mío esta aquí, no es ése

Todos se quedaron de piedra hasta que Sirius dijo

-¿Quien coño es este tipo?

-Me temo Sirius-dijo Dumbledore que había sido expectador de todo-que tendremos

que esperar hasta que él despierte y pueda decirnos algo.

Rincón de Zélany: ¡Hola! ¿como ha ido esta semana, aquí en España ya queda menos

para ver la peli del Caliz de Fuego y yo tengo los nervios destrozados de

esperar, ojalá sea mejor que la tercera por que a mi me dejo planchada, no me

gustó nada y eso que El prisionero de Azkaban es mi favorito. Algunos datillos de

interes, para el que los quiera:

-Yo he fechado al historia en 1989 lo que quiere decir que Harry derrota a

Voldemort en el 2005; pero el otro día volví a reencontrarme con un viejo libro

llamado "Los mundos magicos de Harry Potter" de David Colbert, no es un libro

auntorizado ni mucho menos per si te gustan la mitología y las curiosidades

historicas te lo recomiendo. En él esta planteada esta teoría: Si Nick casi

Decapitado murió en 1492 , en La Camara Secreta cumplia su 500 aniversario de

muerte, y Harry tenía 12 años "voila"tenemos que la aventura del coche volador

ocurrió en el año de Covi(mascota de las olimpiadas de Barcelona ´92) y que

Harry nació en 1980. Esto es cosa de Colbert pero tiene sentido.

-Fabian Prewett es un personaje que aparece brevemente en La Orden del Fenix

según Moody hiceron falta muchos mortífagos para acabar con el y con su hermano,

y como yo tengo un primo con ese nombre, cuando me entere me dió mucha pena,

aunque aquí en España ese nombre no es Fabian si no Fabián. Cosas del Idioma.

-Con respecto a Legeremancia, no se si se escribe así o no y el 5º libro es demasiado

gordo como para ponerse a buscar una sola palabra, además no aparece en el

"Diccionario del mago"(Allan Zola Kronzek y Elizabeth Kronzek, que no os den el

timo, hay una edición ampliada que llega hasta el 5 libro) ni en el ya

mendionado libro de Colbert, por que almenos el mío se queda en El Caliz de Fuego

Espero que no haya sido muy molesto leer la historia de forma tan cortada,

cambiando tanto de punto de vista, lo he hecho así por que todo seguido no me

gustaba como quedaba.

Ahora si, me despido despues de el que ha sido el más largo de mis capitulos.

Pregunta indiscreta: ¿que os apetece más , que todos se enteren de quien es

Harry y todo cambie o que se marche sin más dejandolos en la oscuridad de la

ignorancia?

Respuestas, preguntas, ruegos y opiniones ya sabeis donde. Gracas por leer este

humilde experimentode narración

Desde Almería, 12:58pm 19 o más bien 20 de noviembre de 2005.

Zélany


	6. CapVI Hora de cambiar el rumbo

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap.VI-Hora de cambiar el rumbo

"Ginny estaba entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.Él le acariciaba el pelo y ella dormitaba. De repente la chica le dijo:

-Si tubiera poder para concederte un deseo... el que fuera, ¿que me pedirías?

Harry la miró, apoyo la nariz sobre el pelo de la hica y aspiró su aroma

-Poder pasar toda la vida haciendo esto-le respondió él

Ginny se rió y movió la cabeza para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con el pelo

-¿Ya esta, ¿solo eso?-preguntó ella con guasa como si eso no hiciera falta pedirlo.

Ginny lo miraba y él apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la de la chica; cerró los ojos y le dijo más serio:

-Me gustaría...que mi padre me viera jugar al quidditch, que mi madre viera mis

examenes de encantamientos, ¿sabes? El profesor me felicitó... o que Sirius viera la novia tan guapa que tengo-terminó con una sonrrisa-seguro que se reiría mucho

Ginny lo miró seria y preguntó:

-¿Por que se iba a reir?

-Por que decía que tenías el mismo genio que mi madre-respondió el riendo ante aquel recuerdo.

Ginny torció la nariz y volvió a cerrar los ojos diciendo:

-Viniendo de él me lo tomaré como un complido."

El llanto de un bebé lo despertó. Volvía ha estar en el sotano, más cansado que

nunca.Recordó lo que había hecho y se sintió morir.

¿Como iba a explicarles lo que había sucedido? Se sentó con esfuerzo en el borde de la cama y miró la habitación; habían vuelto a poner la puerta y los hechizos volvían a estar activos. Miró por la ventana y vió que que ya era de noche. Buscó entre sus ropas el dijé de su padre y no lo encontró ¡ahora si que la había cagado bien!ellos tenían su colgante; o mejor dicho el de su padre.

¿Que podía hacer? Lo mejor era marcharse, pensó que por la ventana tendría una posibilidad. Entonces oyó risas desde arriba y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. El podía salvarlos...

-"Un día tendrás tu oportunidad pequeño"-las palabras de Estella volvieron a su mente; lo pensó y decidió arriesgarse. Ahora o nunca, siempre había soñado poder arreglarlo todo desde el principio, y si no era la oportunidad, podían haberse ahorrado el viajecito transtemporal.

Se sentó paciente a que bajaran, miró las estrella por la ventana.Todo cambiaría a partir de ahora.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, la mirilla de la puerta se abrió y unos ojos verdes lo miraron, la mirilla volvió a cerrarse y los pasos se alejaron.

Al poco esos pasos se multiplicaron y la puerta se abrió, el se giró para verlos y entraron cinco personas encabezadas por un hombre mayor de barba larga y cana.

Harry se acomodo en su asiento y los miró diciendo:

-Supongo que querreis respuestas ¿verdad?

-Sería muy amable de su parte-apuntó Dumbledore

El chico hizo un gesto con las manos y ante él aparecieron tres comodos sillones

y un sofá. Los cinco lo miraron varita preparada, pero él bajó la cabeza y con un suspiro dijo:

-Será mejor que os senteis, la historia va a ser muy larga.

Rincón de Zélany:Hola! Gracias a todas por vuestros R siento que este capítulo

sea tan corto, pero quede a trapada en los dvds de me pasaron de One piece y no

me dió tiempo a pasar el siguiente capítulo; siento decirle a Alex Black Bird

(ese era tu nick ¿verdad? Soy malisima con los nombres lo siento si me he

equivocado) que despues de mi respues a su R&R me di cuenta de que tenía razón y

por eso decidí que toda la conversación se realizara en el sotano, por

justificar un poco el título, pero trankis, para aquellos que aún no entienden

el porque de este ya tengo una solución para explicarlo; más adelante lo vereís.

Y alegría para todos los fans de Harry Potter en España, ¡ya podemos ver la 4ª

peli! Aunque para aquellos que aun no la han visto les advierto que dura 3

hermosas horitas. Yo la ví el día del estreno y me gustó más que la tercera

aunque siguen con la misma manía de zamparse todo lo que pillan.

En definitiva con la primera de la saga ninguna. De todas formas si quereis reir

y llorar en una misma peli, esta es la vuestra; ¡Hasta Snape tiene su chiste!

Besos, gracias y que disfruteis: Zélany


	7. CapVII Sueños rotos

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap.VII- Sueños rotos

Dumbledore se sentó y los demás lo sigueron, quedando Lily y James en el sofá justo enfrente de él.

El anciano comenzó:

-¿Quien es usted y de donde viene?

Harry tenía la vieja capa de su padrino entre los brazos y la apretó contra si mismo, como si ententara infundirse valor para lo que iba a hacer

-No me vais a creer- les dijo

-Pruebenos, señor...-dijo el director incitandole a darle un nombre por el que llamarlo

-Potter, mi nombre es Harry James Potter- dijo con un suspiro

Todos se quedaron callados a excepción de Sirius que saltó con su habitual pronto

-¡Venga ya, ¿a que viene esto, ¿quien eres y de donde vienes?

Harry se giró a él con ojos fríos y le espetó:

-¡Me da igual si me crees o no Black, si quieres puedes darme veritaserum, la respuesta será la misma.

Todos lo miraron y él dijo:

-Preguntad lo que querais, cualquier cosa que solo supiera vuestro hijo.-dijo dirigiendose a sus padres.

-Nuestro hijo tiene 8 meses-dijo James de forma fría.

-Esta bien-dijo él-entonces hablaré yo.

-Nací el 31 de Julio de 1988, mis padres son James Allan Potter y Lilian Margaret Evans-dijo mirando a sus padres-tu-dijo mirando a su padrino-eres Sirius Orión Black, mi padrino y tu eres Remus John Lupin-terminó dirigiendose a su antiguo profesor. Se giró para ver a Dumbledore

Usted es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechicería, Presidente del Wizengamot y Orden de Merlín de primera clase.

Sirius y James son Aurores, promoción del 83, Lily es miembro del Departamento de Misterios, sección de investigación y tu Remus estudiaste Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, te gustaría ser profesor. Y por cierto serás uno muy bueno.

Todos se miraron y miraron al chico boquiabiertos.

-Eso no prueba nada-increpó Sirius

Harry suspiró- Esta bien, pregunta lo que quieras, algo que solo dirías a tu ahijado, vamos lo responderé.

-Un secreto-dijo Sirius desafiante-el mayor secreto de nosotros cuatro, si eres quien dices... tienes que saberlo.

Sus amigos lo miraron y Remus desvió la vista hacia Dumbledore; ¿y si el chico era quien decía y hablaba de sus escapadas de luna llena por Hogwarts?. Eso era lo que pretendía su amigo

Harry miró al licántropo y soltó casi en un suspiro

-Sirius a veces tu boca te pierde

El hombre intentó lanzarse contra él, pero Harry hizo un gesto con su mano, como el de un guardia que para el trafico y Sirius no pudo traspasar aquel tope, como si una pared lo retubiera.

Harry lo miró, su padrino era hasta cierto punto irritante, aunque , si lo pensaba bien,su Sirius, el que él había conocido, había sufrido mucho, quizas demasiado. 12 años en Azkaban no pasan así como así.

Mantubo la mirada gris del hombre y bajo la mano

-¿Un secreto del colegio Sirius?-preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta

-Aparte de que Remus es un licántropo-el aludido se estremeció- a vosotros se os conocía como Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

-Eso no es ningun secreto

Harry se paró como si hubiera algo que no quisiera decir, hasta que James soltó

-Si lo sabes dilo

-En quinto curso, descubristeis como convertiros en animagos, para acompañar a Remus sin peligro en sus transformaciones. Sirius es un gran perro negro, James es un ciervo y Peter-escupió el último nombre-es una rata. Canuto, Cornamenta, y Colagusano.

Remus dió un leve suspiro de alivio, no había dicho nada de las salidas.

Todos seguían sin creerlo demasiado

-Puedo seguir hablando si quereis-dijo Harry al ver sus caras-Lily y Remus se conocieron en el expreso el primer año, igual que Sirius y James.

Lily se decidió ha hablar

-Si eres quien dices, debemos buscar la forma de que vuelvas, te estaremos buscando.

Harry la miró y susurró-imposible- Lily lo miró asustada

-¿Porque?-preguntó Dumbledore

Harry tomó aire, ahora venía lo dificil; ¿como le decía a sus padres que ibán a morir en seis meses? Bajó la cabeza y comenzó ha hablar

-Voy a contar lo extrictamente necesario, a si que no hagais preguntas que no pueda contestar, por favor. Cuanto menos sepais mejor

-Yo aún no me creo lo que dice-le increpó James-dame una prueba

Harry lo miró y sacó de su capa, un viejo libro encuadernado en piel, estaba muy estropeado, como si hubiera sido utilizado mucho.

Tambien sacó una pequeña snitch dorada y se la entregó a James.

Al coger el libro, se escaparon dos fotos: una muy vieja y gastada que había perdido parte de color y se movía con lentitud.

En ella Sirius tenía un pequeño bulto en brazos al que hacía carantoñas. En la otra bastante más nueva, había un grupo de chicos jovenes; dos pelirrojos, una castaña y el chico que tenían delante.

Lily las cogió del suelo y se las enseño a su esposo.

James, había reconocido de inmediato el cuaderno, el estaba escribiendole uno igual a su hijo. Lo abrió y pudo reconocer su letra y las paginas que le había pedido a sus amigos que escribieran. Tambien estaba su vieja snitch. Al final del libro había un montón de fotos nuevas con los chicos de la foto que Lily le había dado.

James suspiró, eso eran suficientes pruebas; se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto desesperado.

-¿Que tenías que decirnos?-accedió por fin

-Poco antes de que yo naciera-dijo Harry-se formuló una profecía, el profesor Dumbledore sabe a lo que me refiero.-Dumbledore asintió-En ella se decía que alguien nacido al final del septimo mes, sería el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort. Se pedían más requisitos que realmente no vienen al caso; la cosa es que había dos opciones; yo o Neville Longbottom

Lily se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito.

-La cosa-continuo él-esta en que penso que yo era el más peligroso y decidió acabar conmigo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño. Pero Tom no conocía la profecía al completo, no sabía que para que yo obtubiera el poder para derrotarlo, el debía marcarme primero como su igual. Y eso es lo que hizo cuando intentó matarme, el 31 de Octubre de 1989, osea dentro de seis meses.

James estaba pálido y Lily cogia su mano con fuerza, Dumbledore se veia preocupado y Sirius y Remus estaban boquiabiertos.

-Vosotros-continuó Harry notando un nudo en la garganta-os escondisteis con el hechizo fidelio cuando supisteis que iba tras de mi, en esta casa; pero vuestro guardian os delató ante Voldemort.-Por instinto James miró con reproche a Sirius, y Harry descubrió que todos miraban al mismo hombre, asi que añadió-No fue Sirius, James, fue Peter.

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos

-Estabaís buscando a un topo en la orden ¿no?-preguntóel chico a Dumbledore- es él, Peter Pettigrew, él es el traidor

-Gracias por la información-Dijo Dumbledore-investigare sobre ello

-Dumbledore...- saltó Sirius-¿Peter?¿Pete? Pero si no esa capaz ni de soltar una triste mentirijilla ¿como va ha ser un agente doble? Nisiquiera creo que soportara la marca sin desmallarse

Harry lo miró casi desesperado, no quería decir aquello de forma brusca pero..., su boca y su mal genio incontenido lo soltaron sin que su cerebro tubiera tiempo de pararlos.

-Los lobos cazan en manadas Sirius-le dijo en tono severo-las ratas sin embargo- escupió Harry-se comen unas a otras

Todos en la habitación comprendieron la frase, Remus junto sus manos y agachó la cabeza. James miró a Sirius entre impresionado y decepcionado, y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada

Sirius bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Dumbledore que había estado mirando todo el tiempo a Harry dió un suspiro y le dijo al chico

-Gran invento la guerra, consigue dividir familas. Harry esbozó una sonrisa triste y dijo

-No crea, hay cosas que ni la guerra puede destruir-Harry bajo tanto la voz que lo último solo pudo oirlo el director que era el más cercano a él-y mucho menos un pequeño problema zoológico. Ante aquella pequeña predicción Dumbledore sonrió de forma leve casi con complicidad y pidió:

-Continua por favor

Harry se paró un instante para tomar aire, aquí venía lo más dificil, almenos para él.

-Voldemort llegó a la casa y nos atacó-un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y una lagrima bajó por su mejilla; podía sentir 10 ojos clavados en él, su voz se quebró, pero continuó-solo yo salí con vida

Harry levantó la cabeza y pudo ver las caras palidas y desencajadas de los presentes; incluso Dumbledore parecía asustado. Se levantó el flequillo y les mostró la cicatriz a los presentes

-Esta es la prueba, intentó matarme con una avada kedavra, pero rebotó y lo destruyó a él, o almenos una parte.

-No hay hechizo que repela la maldición asesina-dijo James

Harry se encogió de hombros y añadió

-Ya lo se, ha visto caer a muchos sin la misma suerte que yo; pero de alguna forma vosotros conseguisteis que esa noche Voldemort no me tocara.-Bajó la cabeza y continuó- eso fue lo que me marcó, lo que me dió el poder para acabar con él.

-Pero como...-replico de nuevo James mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su mujer

-Dumbledore-todos miraron al director-o el Dumbledore que yo conocí

-Mi yo futuro Harry-le corrigió el director, Harry sonrió, no era muy distinto al que él había conocido

-Si... él tenía una teoría... creía que fue el sacrificio vuestro, o mejor dicho el de Lily, el que me dió esa protección. Y durante muchos años me protegió contra él.

-Entonces...-dijo Sirius abatido-esta guerra... ¿durará tanto tiempo?

-No exactamente-contestó Harry-la noche en que nos atacó, se destruyó su cuerpo. Durante 13 años vago, hasta que pudo reconstruirlo. Se puede decir que hubo 13 años de paz.

Aunque ahora la guerra ha acabado o al menos en mi tiempo.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó James

-Yo estaba en Cottingley-respondió Harry-fue allí donde acabe con él de una vez por todas. Creo que fue eso lo que me trajo aquí.

-¿Como?-preguntó Remus que hasta ahora había estado callado

-Durante todo ese tiempo inactivo Voldemort fue reuniendo poderes, robandolos, por así decirlo, no eran suyos asi que..

-Cuando lo mataste-siguió Dumbledore-toda esa mágia se liberó; es una teoría bastante tangible.

Lily se apoyó angustiada sobre el hombro de su esposo y este intentaba calmarla besando su pelo.

-Yo puedo arreglarlo-dijo Harry de improvisto- yo estoy marcado, puedo acabar con el e impedir que marquen a vuestro Harry. Ya acabé una vez con él, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Lily reaccionó ante aquellas palabras y dijo:

-No, tu tienes que volver; debe haber gente esperandote-las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de su madre que continuó- si haces eso, quedaras atrapado, no podrás volver.

-No te preocupes-dijo el con media sonrisa-ya me las apañaré, siempre lo hago

-Yo estoy con Lily-insistió James- tienes que volver Sir...

Harry se anticipó a lo que su padre quería decir y negó con la cabeza. James entendió el gesto. Sirius y probablemente Remus tambien habrían caido durante la guerra. Se quedó más palido aún. Todo lo que había soñado alguna vez; todas las ilusiones puestas en el final de aquella estupida guerra; no iban a cumplirse, se desvanecian en una lucha sin sentido. Entonces se acordó de las fotos que había en el cuaderno y preguntó:

-¿Y los de las fotos?- Harry lo miró confundido- son tus amigos ¿no, seguro que tienes muchos planes con ellos, ahora que has acabado deberías volver y cumplirlos. Seguro que ellos te estan buscando.

Harry sonrió, ese era el James que siempre había imaginado y no el que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Confío en que hay lazos más fuertes que todo esto. Si logro lo que quiero, les daré un futuro mejor tambien a ellos; y con un poco de suerte, el Harry de arriba se los encontrara cuando llegue el momento.

Rincón de Zélany: Hola, ¡cuanto tiempo! Siento no haber actualizado ni haber respondido a los R&R. Pero mi hermano tenía el ordenador secuestrado (¡dichoso monopolizador!) gracias a las chicas por vuestros animos.

Mensages rapidos:

Alex BLACK Bird: lo de mis faltas no tiene remedio, aunque pronto Super Fran(gracias por tu ayuda inestimable) me va ha pasar el open office en español y eso a lo mejor ayuda .

Hada: ¡Y dale perico al torno! Ya te explique que no se como hacerlo y no tengo tiempo para descifrar el ingles; prometo intentarlo; pero piensa esto; si de repente mi mail se llena de R&R no podré contestarlos a todos, y entonces no contestaré ninguno. Además si alguien tiene verdadero interes por poner in R&R puede registrarse no es tan dificil y así algún día puede que le de el punto y decida poner un fic, así la pagina crecerá. Bueno que me lío. A lo que íba; yo hago esto por diversión, solo quiero probarme a mi misma y vuestros R&R son suficientes para mi, me hacen sentir genial ¡gracias!

Dedicatorias: Para Mary-chan mi mejicana favorita, que por cierto tiene un super fic de Card Captor Sakura llamado Reed Li Clow leedlo si os gusta el tema es genial.

Para Ariam Alex y Hada gracias por darme apoyo

Para mi Merenguito Carmelita, mi locuela fan de HP

Besos y gracias a todos los que leeis. Zélany


	8. Cap VIII La vida que defiendo

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap.VIII-La vida que defiendo

Lily se limpió las lagrimas y se levantó, Harry la siguió con la mirada y ella se le acercó, cogiendole de la mano y tirando de él para que se levantara.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo-le dijo tirando un poco más de él-no has comido nada

desde que llegaste ¿verdad? Vamos, sigueme.

Por alguna razón Harry quedó atrapado en la mirada de su madre; la siguió a través de la puerta dejando a los cuatro hombres restantes en el sótano.

Lo llevó hasta la cocina y lo sentó preguntandole.

-¿Que te apetece?-él solo hizo un gesto indifirente

-¿Una sopa?-preguntó ella- aún hace frío por las noches, te vendrá bien algo caliente.

El ruido de los cacharros inundó la cocina y diez minutos despues olía a sopa caliente. Harry se acordó de la señora Weasley y el cariño con que lo hacía todo por sus hijos.¿Como estarian ellos? Seguro que preocupados pero... ella támbien estaría agradecida cuando las cicatrices de Bill desaparecieran y Percy volviera ha hablarles.

Un plato humeante de sopa se plantó ante él y su madre preguntó:

-¿En que piensas?...¿en tus amigos?

Él la miró y dijo- No exactamente...

-¿Entonces...?- volvió a preguntar Lily; Harry la miró, su madre era curiosa y

persistente.

-En la señora Weasley-respondió-la madre de Ron y Ginny, tienes razón debe estar

buscandome.

-¿Quienes son Ron y Ginny?-preguntó ella sentandose a la mesa

-Ron es mi mejor amigo, como un hermano-marcó media sonrisa y termino-mi Sirius

por así decirlo

Ella sonrió y respondió-comprendo... ¿Y Ginny?

Harry se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atras,

mirando al techo

-Mi novia-contestó-es la hermana pequeña de Ron, un año menor que nosotros-dió

un suspiro cansado-ella lleva el otro, el tuyo.

Lily comprendió que Harry se refería a los camafeos. Ella los había creado y hachizado para que los cinco estubieran en contacto.

-Seguro que es una chica estupenda-se aventuró a decir Lily y Harry asintió con

fervor

-¿Y no la vas a echar de menos?-le preguntó

-La echo de menos cada segundo que no la veo-respondió él- pero si algo he aprendido de ella es que si tienes fe la vida puede devolverte las oportunidades que te quita y entonces hay que saber aprovecharlas y no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Lily le sonrió y le dijo -Come, o se te enfriara

Harry se dedicó durante los minutos siguientes a su plato. Estaba buena, aunque no era igual que las de la señora Weasley. Aún así, cada cucharada que tomaba caía sobre él como los pocos recuerdos que tenía de época, calidos y suaves, como el abrazo de una madre.

De repente Lily soltó un comentario que hizo que a Harry se le atragantara la sopa.

-La verdad es que no esperaba que fueras así-dijo con tono divertido, como si aquello le hiciera gracia y esperara que a él tambien- si te soy sincera, siempre he pensado que si Sirius tenía que cuidar de ti acabarias siendo un niño malcriado y respondón, por como te trata ahora...-soltó una risita y terminó- te malcria cuanto puede

-No me crié con él-dijo Harry dejando la cuchara y mirando con interes su plato-

me crié en Little Whinging con tu hermana Petunia

Lily palideció y no alcanzó a comprender hasta que Harry siguió

-De hecho, no los conocí hasta los 13, ni a él ni a Remus. Debía estar con Petunía por mi seguridad. Mientras estuviera allí tu sangre me protegía.

Lily tragó saliva y logró articular

-No imagino a Petunia criando a un mago

-Yo no sabía que era mago-respondió él-no hasta que Hagrid vino a traerme la carta de Hogwarts y me lo explicó.

-¿Hagrid te llevó la carta?-preguntó ella

-Bueno... hubo un pequeño problemilla-dijo como si no tuviera importancia

-¿Que clase de problema?-insistió ella

-Vamos a dejarlo-cortó él- no debeis saber más de la cuenta; ya he cambiado demasiado las cosas.-y sigió con entusiasmo con su sopa aunque ya empezaba a enfriarse.

Antes de que Lily pudiera reclamar, Dumbledore, James, Sirius y Remus subieron a

la cocina.

James puso el libro, el colgante y la snitch en la mesa junto a Harry y le dijo:

-Toma, esto es tuyo

-Gracias-dijo Harry al acabar la última cucharada. Cogió el colgante y se lo puso despues guardar la snitch en su bolsillo.

-Hemos estado hablando...-dejó caer Dumbledore-¿que es lo que sabes exactamente

sobre Tom?

-Todo lo que usted me enseño-respondió Harry, no pensaba dar muchos más detalles.

James, que ya intuia que se avecinaba una conversación a medias preguntó de

forma directa:

-¿Como lo derrotaste en tu mundo?

Harry desvió la mirada incomodo; ellos no querían historias a medias iban a jugar con las cartas sobre la mesa y decidió seguir sus reglas.

-No vais ha ayudarme-respondió Harry con decisión-sería poneros en peligro. No

sirve de nada todo esto si os matan durante el proceso. El objetivo es que sigais vivos.

-No creo que tu solo acabaras con él-le dijo Dumbledore

-Tiene razón profesor- admitió Harry-un grupo me respaldaba, pero ellos jamas

fueron conmigo, nisiquiera mi novia me acompañaba; solo dos de mis amigos me ayudaban.

-Entonces necesitaras almenos...-intentó el director hacerle entrar en razón

-No; aquí todo es diferente, allí no sabía a que me enfrentaba, aquí si.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras- le increpó James de repente-este es nuestro tiempo, nuestra guerra y nuestra vida; no puedes decirnos que nos quedemos sentados sin hacer nada para liberarlo.

Harry lo miró un instante. Cuando el intentó apartar a su amigos de todo aquello Neville le dijo algo parecido:

-"Harry esta no es la guerra de mis padres, ni la de los tuyos... ellos ya no pueden luchar por nosotros, asi que tendremos luchar por nuestro propio futuro"

Suspiró abatido y comprendió lo que había sentio Dumbledore cuando no vió otra

salida que dejar que lo ayudara.

-Lo que voy a contaros no debe salir de aquí- dijo Harry derrotado -Voldemort no

puede morir por que dividió su alma.

-Horcruxs-susuurró Lily asustada.

Harry decidió dar una explicación completa:

-Los horcruxs son ni mas ni menos que divisiones del alma; se hace atraves de un

acto terrible, como el asesinato. Cuando lo haces tu alma se divide y guardas una parte en un objeto magico, incluso en un animal, aunque no es lo más normal.

-Pero eso solo puedes hacer una vez ¿no?-preguntó Lily- solo puedes dividir tu alma una vez

-En teoría si- respondió Dumbledore con aspecto cansado-por favor sigue

-Voldemort fue más allá de la teoría-dijo Harry- hizo 7 aunque en este tiempo debe tener solo 6 el septimo sereis vosotros.

Dumbledore miraba al suelo con aspecto anciano; unos gestos que Harry no había visto jamas hasta la vuelta de Voldemort, Remus estaba palido, Sirius y James tensos y Lily miraba un punto indefinido en la pared de la cocina.

Por fin el director se decidió ha hablar

-Tu sabes cuales son ¿cierto?

Harry asintió

-Bueno eso nos da cierta ventaja-dijo él en tono serio-será mejor dejarlo aquí por hoy- sentenció- debes estar cansado, lo que has hecho hoy ha sido una magnifica muestra de magia y debes estar agotado. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí...

-¡Aquí?- saltó Harry de repente y sintió las miradas de todos sobre él.

-Si Harry, aquí-dijo el director en un tono que el chico conocía a la perfección, la había cagado, el director ya lo había calado hasta la medula, sabía que tenía poder sobre él; aquella forma de decir las cosas era la misma que usaba en el colegio para darle una orden tajante, solo se le ocurrió mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentarlo lo mejor que pudo

-Profesor no podría...

-¿Que problema hay en quedarte aquí?- le pregunto James en tono suspicaz y casi

ofendido

-Yo... no pretendía...-intentó disculparse el chico

-No creo que pueda haber mejor lugar para ti-dijo Dumbledore- puedo asegurarte

que los Potter son los miembros más hospitalarios de toda la Orden del Fenix, además la comida de Lily es excelente, como habras podido comprobar.

-No es eso...-intentó defenderse Harry

-Nadie más debe saber de su estancia en este tiempo-dijo Dumbledore haciendo pleno uso de su control subre el chico

Harry dió un suspiro, era capaz de derrotar a Voldemort pero no de vencer la mirada de su antiguo director de escuela. Le daba miedo quedarse allí, por mucho que siempre hubiera soñado con conocer a sus padres, sentía que aquella no era su casa ni su familia. Se levantó y miró a su madre; ella le pasó la mano por la mejilla y le dijo:

-Aquí vas a estar bien, ya veras

Él no pudo más que dedicarle una sonrisa triste. Se despidió de ellos con un leve buenas noches y subió con ella al piso de arriba.

Lily lo dirigió hacia la habitación de invitados, y le dijo:

-Si quieres darte un baño a tu izquierda está.-Harry asintió y ella terminó- ahora te traigo un pijama

-Gracias- musitó él y entró en el baño; era pequeño y tenía un plato de duña que

él ya conocía.

Lily salió de la habitación y entró al rato con uno de los pijamas de su marido, lo dejó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando la puerta que daba al baño como si quisiera ver lo que había al otro lado.

¿Ese era Harry?¿su paqueño Harry, por un momento pensó en los ojos del chico, llenos de infinita tristeza, y en lo que le había contado; se había criado con Petunia como un muggle y con 17 años había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso y despiadado del siglo.

Por como hablaba, deducía que había visto muchas cosas, demasiadas para sus escasos

17; algo le decía que tras sus respuestas vagas se escondían hechos no muy felices. Oyó el ruido de la ducha al cerrarse y salió de la habitación.

James acarició con los dedos las pasta del libro que el chico había dejado sobre la mesa. A pesar de estar tan estropeado lo había reconocido. Los cuatro estaban en silencio hasta que James se acordó de las palabras del chico y decidió preguntar:

-Profesor-su voz no era vacilante, si no segura; se habían acabado la medias

respuestas, lo que estaba en juego era su familia-¿que dice exactamente la profecia de la que habló el chico?

Dumbledore, bajo la cabeza, ellos habían confiado ciegamente en él, en cada una de sus ordenes, por muy descabelladas que parecieran. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. se lo debía. De forma cansina y monótona recitó aquellas palabras que ahora podían marcar el destino de muchas personas; quizás

demasiadas.

-"El unico con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... nacido de los

que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el septimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y no de los deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro sigua con vida..."

-Pero no dice que sea Harry-dijoRemus- podría ser cualquier otro

-De hecho -comenzó a explicar Dumbledore

Mientras hablaba James había estado en su mundo, perdido en la blancura del alicatado de la cocina. Pero ahora lo interrunpía diciendo:

-¿Que clase de poder?

-No estoy muy seguro James-respondió el director- pero podría ser... cabe la

posibilidad de que no sea exactamente magia, si o algo más fuerte que la misma muerte.

James miraba de forma distraida las hojas amarilentas del cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos, pero de entre las paginas se escapó una foto. En ella estaba el muchacho, junto a una chica pelirroja, los dos llevaban el uniforme del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor; sonreian haciendo carantoñas y finalmente se besaban. James sonrió ante esta imagen y le dió la vuelta a la foto. En ella estaba escrito por detras.

"Nunca olvides que tu corazón es tu mayor arma

Te amo

Ginebra"

A su mente llegaron las palabras que el chico le había dicho antes de salir del sotano.

-" Confio en que hay lazos mas fuertes que todo esto"

De repente soltó casi por impulso

-El amor-todos lo miraron-eso es lo que Voldemort no conoce, él no sabe lo que

es querer a alguien, lo que es proteger lo que amas ¿Te refieres a eso Albus?

-Podría ser James... -dijo el director-podría ser...

James cerró el libro dejando la foto fuera

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla diciendo:

-Si no hay más preguntas, creo que he abusado bastante de vuestra hospitalidad

por hoy, es más de media noche.

Remus támbien se levantó y dijo:

-Es cierto, buenas noches James; despidete de Lilyde mi parte

-Yo támbien me voy, hasta mañana James.

El anfitrión los acompañó hasta la puerta

-Felicita a Lily de mi parte, la cena fue estupenda, como siempre- dijo el director

-No se preocupe lo haré.

-Buenas noches Cornamenta-se despidió Sirius saliendo por la puerta

-Buenas noches Canuto- se despidió James

Los tres se alejaron por el sendero del jardín delantero de los Potter y se perdieron en la oscuridad de las noches de luna nueva.

James cerró la puerta y subió por las escaleras para devolverle el libro al chico.

Rincón de Zélany: Hola a todos! gracias por los R&R, hasta aquí por hoy espero

que os guste este capitulo por que el siguiente no se para cuando saldrá; ando

un poco atascada en él. Ya veremos.

Feliz navidad a todos y que las notas lleguen llenas de aprobados a casa. Besos

Zélany


	9. CapIX Luna Nueva

**La habitación del Licántropo**

Cap.IX-Luna Nueva

Dumbledore se despidió de ellos y sedapareción con un sonoro ¡PUM!.

Remus y Sirius continuaron su camino, avenida abajo por el pueblo, hasta la calle en la que los dos vivían. En la calle Urano Sirius tenía un pequeño apartamento de soltero y Remus tenía alquilado un minusculo ático justo frente de la casa de su amigo. A diferencia de otras noches en las que los dos habían salido de casa de sus amigos alegres y entre bromas , hoy estaban sumamente silenciosos; cada uno por un lado de la calle como si no se conocieran, por las calle desoladas por la guerra, hasta llegar a su destino.

Lily esperaba apoyada junto a la puerta hasta que oyó desde dentro de la habitación:

-Ya puedes pasar si quieres

Ella se sorprendió, pero pasó; el chico se había puesto el pijama y se secaba el pelo con un toalla.

-¿Como has sabido que estaba ahí?- le preguntó

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo con media sonrisa

-Sentido de lobo

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y preguntó

-No me digas que támbien te mordió un licántropo

El chico lo pensó un instante y respondió con guasa

-No, eso aún no me ha pasado

-Y ¿por que te lo piensas?-le preguntó ella riendo, el chico se estaba cachondeadon de ella, como solía hacer Sirius para destensar el hambiente.Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y le respondió:  
-Una vez Remus me dijo que puedo tener peor genio que el en luna llena.

Lily explotó por fin en una carcajada y se hacercó hasta el chico que seguía con su tarea sentado al borde de la cama. Se colocó frente a él y le apartó las manos para ayudarlo. Harry bajo las manos hasta la colcha y se dejó llevar por aquella especie de caricia. Hasta cierto punto su madre era exactamente igual a como él se la había imaginado, dulce y a vez con ese carácter que deja claro que no necesita a nadie. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con los ojos cerrados cuando su madre dijo de forma simple y sencilla, como si aquello fuera lo más natural de mundo:

-Te pareces a ellos-Harry no entendió y la miró de reojo bajo la toalla- a Remus y Sirius- le aclaró ella devolviendole la mirada de forma tierna- en las cosas que haces y dices o la forma que tienes de hacer otras; se nota que los quieres mucho- Harry la miró atonito por unos segundos, cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a su cerebro, se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza diciendo casi en un susurro:

-Gracias, nunca me lo habían dicho

La avenida tenía un aspecto fantasmal, cuando Remus la cruzó para entrar en su calle. Sirius lo esperaba en la esquina...

-Remus yo...-intentó disculparse el moreno, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que el chico había dicho aquello.

-Déjalo Sirius- respondió el licántropo sin mirarlo y siguiendo su camino

Sirius se quedó por un momento parado y despues lo siguió calle adentro diciendo:

-Si diera igual me mirarias a la cara.

Remus se paró y Sirius lo imitó a unos pasos de él. El castaño se giró y lo miró a los ojos con expresión cansada y casi enfadada; era casi imposible enfadar a Remus Lupin pero si había alguien con esa habilidad ese era su amigo Black.

-Dejame en paz Sirius- dijo casi en tono de advertencia- ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

-Si que pasa-dijo el moreno- estas enfadado, y lo siento-Sirus bajó su cabeza a modo de disculpa y terminó-yo solo quería...

-Ya se lo que querías-dijo Remus en tono brusco- y he dicho que no tiene importancia, a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Sirius sintió como su estomago se encogia, al final había sido uno más; había sido como cualquier otro Black, se había guiado por sus prejuicios igual que podría haberlo hecho su madre y se sentía sucio y mezquino.

-No me mires pidiendo mi perdón Sirius-dijo su acompañante de forma dolida y casi altiva, a pesar de todo Remus era orgulloso, tanto o más que él – no soy yo el traicionado, te has tricionado a ti mismo.

Aquella frase cayó sobre Sirius como una cuba de agua fría; decirselo así mismo era duro, pero Remus lo había calado hasta el fondo y oirlo de otra persona era mucho peor. Remus se giró dispuesto a seguir su camino pero antes de hacerlo le terminó de decir.

-Ya se que lo unico que querías era protergerlos a todos; todos en la Orden saben que los mortífagos tiene a James y a Lil en su punto de mira, sin contar con lo de la profecía; que solo te preocupabas por los tuyos..., y lo más lógico es que sospecharas de todos buscando al topo, pero...- Remus dió unos pasos hacía adelante alejandose de Sirius su voz había ido quebrandose y apagandose conforme hablaba aunque la elevó para su golpe de gracia, y tomo un tono firme y seguro mirandolo a los ojos arrogante, como desafiandolo a que lo contradijera- Ellos son mi familia, Sirius, tanto como la tuya; moriría antes que permitir que les hicieran daño, a ellos e incluso a ti,- se volvió a girar dandole la espalda- el problema es que tu no has sabido verlo así.

El licántropo se marcho sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Sirius palido y avergonzado en la oscura calle Urano.

James oyó risas procedentes de la habitación de invitados, tocó y cuando le dieron paso, vió a Lily sentada frente a la cama, con lagrimas de la risa en los ojos, hablando con aquel extraño que derrepente se había convertido en el hijo de ambos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó el hombre

-No amor- respondió su esposa aún medio llorando de la risa- Harry me estaba contando algo sobre escregutos...¿como eran?

-De cola explosiva-respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-Si eso...- terminó Lily

James se adentró en la habitación y le tendió a Harry su libro; él desorbito los ojos y se golpeó la frente diciendo

-¡Mierda, estoy en las nubes!- cuando se dió cuenta de que acababa de decir mierda delante de sus padres se sintió avergonzado y bajo la cabeza- ¿me lo dejé en la cocina verdad?- terminó preguntando timidamente.

James asintió y se rió junto a su esposa por la reacción del chico.

-Asi que tienes una novia pelirroja y estas en el equipo de Quidditch ¿no?- pregunto su padre aún riendo

Harry se relajó ante esta pregunta y asintió

-¿Que puesto ocupas?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras hacia aparecer una silla y se sentaba frente a él.

-Buscador-dijo Harry orgulloso-el más joven del siglo y el mejor desde Charley Weasley; aunque el era el mejor desde que tu te fuiste

Lily se rió y añadió:

-Definitivamente es hijo tuyo Jim, habla igual que tu

Los dos se rieron mucho ante este comentario y cuando todos recuperaron el aliento su madre siguió preguntando:

-¿Has dicho Weasley, ¿támbien es hermano de ese chico del que me has hablado?

-Si -confirmó Harry- es que son siete hermanos, contando a Ginny, Charley es uno de los mayores.

-Creo que me he perdido- dijo James

-Ese chico del que te hablado, es el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, Ron creo que se llamaba- aclaró Lil-¿no es así cielo?

Harry sintió un escalofrío al oir que lo llamaba "cielo", sonaba distinto a cuando se lo decía la madre de Ron,y además, su madre había puesto toda su atención a cada cosa que él había dicho, no se le escapaba una

-Umm...- asintió James atendiendo a su esposa- ¿y la chica pelirroja , ¿como se llama?

-Esa es Ginny ¿no?- respondió de nuevo Lily mientras tomaba la foto y la veía- es muy guapa

Harry solo rió

-¿Y que escoba tienes?-preguntó James llebandolo de nuevo a su terreno

-Una de carreras-afirmó el chico enchido de orgullo-"La Saeta de Fuego" me la regaló Sirius, la más rapida del mercado; creo que la señora Hooch la comparó con la Flecha Plateada.

Lily y James se rieron

-Muy típico de Sir-dijo James

-Ya te lo dije, es un consentidor-dijo dirigiendose a su marido- y por cierto- dijo girandose al chico- esa capa es suya ¿no?

Harry asintió

-La reconocí por que yo se la regalé, pero... ¿como puedes meter tantas cosas en ella?; que yo recuerde nisiquiera tenía bolsillos

-Eso fue cosa de mi amiga Hermione-respondió Harry- es un genio con la varita, como viajabamos mucho, las hechizó y les puso bolsillos. Solo yo o uno de ellos puede sacar las cosas de las capas.

-Chica lista- apuntó James

-Si-afirmó él- pero ella siempre decía que tus hechizos con los colgantes son insuperables-aclaró Harry dirigiendose a su madre. Lily se sonrojo

-Es que mi chica vale mucho-dijo James con una sonrisa.

Lily se fijó en los ojos cansados del muchacho y se levantó de su silla diciendo

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de te dejemos descansar- se agachó y le dió un beso en la frente-buenas noches cielo

James la siguió y antes de que los dos salieran por la puerta le dijo:

-Siento mucho como te hemos tratado. No todos los días aparece un extraño y te dice que es tu hijo dentro de 16 años.

Harry sonrió de forma torcida, tenía razón no todos los días veias a tu familia muerta y tenías la oportunidad de cambiar el destino del mundo mágico. Claro que no todo el mundo era Harry Potter, esas cosas solo le sucedían a él.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore llegó a su despacho, lo esperaba una muy agotada Minerva McGonagall, que se sobre saltó al verlo entrar.

-Buenas noches Minerva- le dijo el en tono cortés-¿me esperabas para algo?

-Si Albus- afirmó ella saltandose la cortesia, se notaba que estaba muy exaltada- es sobre ese chico, el que estubo en la batalla del Valle esta tarde.

-Adelante-dijo el director tomando asiento frente a ella- te escucho.

-Veras- dijo ella algo nerviosa-cuando nos acercamos a los mortífagos para borrarles la memoria, se nos ocurrio preguntarles que era exactamente lo que habían visto... pero ellos no recordaban nada...

-Minerva, ¿a donde quieres llegar?- preguntó el Albus

-¡El chico ya les había borrado la memoria, Albus!- lo dijo casi asustada- no lo habras dejado en casa de los Potter ¿verdad, Albus, si hizo eso a todos esos mortífagos a la vez, a saber lo que podría hacerles.

- ¿Te fijaste en lo que hacía el chico cuando desarmo a todos esos mortífagos?- preguntó Dumbledore en tono pensativo; sentia que la cabeza le iba a estallar-protegía a Sirius, y a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Ese chico no mataría a una mosca y mucho menos a James y Lily

-¿Que insinuas?-preguntó ella desconcertada

Albus miró cansado a la mujer que tenía delante; durante todo el tiempo que el llevaba siendo director, había sido su consejera, su mano derecha, sin cuestionar ni una sola de sus decisiones, pero siempre siendo sincera con él en cuanto a sus opiniones. Aquella noche , que todos sus esquemas se habían roto frente a los ojos tristes de aquel muchacho, decidió que un pensadero no era suficiente y que necesitaba hacer participe, a alguien de su entera confianza, del relato de aquel chiquillo; que, apesar de todo lo que les había contado, no había puesto una sola nota de reproche en su discurso; un discurso que basicamente hablaba de todos y cada uno de los errores de Albus Dumbledore durante el desarroyo de aquella absurda guerra.

-Minerva,- dijo el director acomodandose en su silla- si no te importa permanecer despierta esta noche... me gustaría contarte algo.

Rincón de Zélany:Hola, hola, hola; Son las 1:39 am del 7 de Enero de 2006. Mi primer capitulo de este año. Siento muchisimo haber abandonado de esa forma las actualizaciones, y si no fuera por que no tengo ni idea de como será el siguiente capitulo la haría doble como recompensa por haceros esperar, pero mi mente no da para más; haber si ya empiezan las clases y me inspiro de una vez por todas. Los reyes me han traido uno de los tomo de la Cronicas de Narnia ojalá me inspiren como hicieron con Rowling, porque estoy en blanco; este capitulo lo he terminado a trancas y barrancas, con Belén Arjona como fondo y estrenando mi nuevo ordenador(se acabo el monopolio de Hermanito Jesusito S.L)

Espero que os haya gustado la reacción de todos, cada uno a su manera y los Potter con una sonrisa en la cara. Jejejejeje, que tonterias digo. Para aquellos que se lo pregunten, antes de que pregunteis... Harry decide contar todas esas cosas sobre si mismo, por que no son importantes; son vanalidades, las que lo convierten en un chico normal y que sacian la curiosidad de sus padres y evitan que pregunten por cosas más peliagudas.

Aquí unas preguntitas para que pongais a vuestras neuronas a funcionar: ¿Le dara a McGonagall un yuyu cuando sepa la verdad?; ¿Como se arreglaran Sirius y Remus?; ¿Que hara Harry cuando tenga de frente a Sirius y a Remus y tenga que hablar y trabajar con ellos ?; ¿Capturaran a Peter?(Esto dudo que me moleste ni en pensarlo y mucho menos en escribirlo, lo capturan y ya está, a la mierda la rata); ¿Como conseguiran y destrruiran los dichosos Horcruxs? Y la ultima y más definitiva de todas¿cuales son los puñeteros Horcruxs que faltan, ¿Y si me espero hasta que Rowling publique el ultimo libro y así no me tengo que quemar las neoronas?

Hala, hala, pensad, pensad, y dadme las respuestas porque ni yo las sé. Y si a vuesas mercedes les place.(Esque hay despedir el año del Quijote)¡Pues hala! Podeis hacer un fic de un fic, teneis todo mi permiso; total los personajes no son mios.

Nunca pongo los disclaimer por una sencilla razón que leí una vez precisamente en uno:

Si fuera Rowling, no estaria publicando en esta web sino en la editorial Blosburry(o como se escriba), no serían las dos de la mañana y este nuevo ordenador no me dejaría sin pagas hasta el 2010.

Las cosas que se le pasan a una por la mente a las 2 de la madrugada; por que, sí; llevó 20 minutos para escribir este puñetero comentario que no dice más que chorradas y paranoias. Es que yo no soy muy rapida con el teclado. Espero que almenos los que lo leais os riais un poquito conmigo o de mi, total no me voy a enterar.

Buenas noches a todos

Gracias a tods los que habeis estado dejando R&R tanto las habituales como los que se acaban de enganchar al fic.

Gracias a Fran por pasarme el openoffice en español; a mi Mami por enseñame lo bonito que es un buen libro; ojalá yo algun día pueda escribir uno como los que ella y yo nos leemos a la vez(aunque yo que tengo más tiempo suelo acabarlos antes que ella)

Gracias mi samurai, por escuchar mis sueños con las dos orejitas bien abiertas y alimentarlos con cosas como La Princesa Mononoke

Feliz 2006 a todos

Desde Almería Zélany: 7/enero/06


	10. CapX Los dos Harrys

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap.X- Los dos Harrys

Harry se despertó y le costó un poco hacerse a la idea de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ahora emprendia una nueva aventura, la más importante de su vida; porque en esta ocasión era más cierto que nunca que el futuro del mundo mágico estaba en sus manos.

No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, así que cerró los ojos y estiró cada músculo de su cuerpo, se sentía casi pegado al colchón.

A pesar de estar nervioso, tenía una extraña sensación de paz que invadía todo su ser y dificultaba su intento de despejarse y comenzar el día. Ya lo había sentido alguna vez; como la primera noche que pasó en aquella casa despues de tanto tiempo. Dumbledore tenía razón, a pesar de la guerra, su hogar respiraba paz y tranquilidad, como si todo lo horrible que ocurría en el mundo, quedara en el felpudo de bienvenida de la casa de los Potter y el viento se lo llevara a incordiar a otro lugar.

Estaba debatiendose entre seguir durmiendo o hacer otro intento por levantarse, cuando su madre tocó a la puerta y pidió paso. Casi dió un salto de la cama y quedó sentado en ella dicendo "pasa".

Lily pasó, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta y una túnica negra, con finos bordados color plata en cuello y puños. Sobre su pecho en el lado izquierdo estaba bordado su nombre del mismo color. Era la túnica de los inefables; jamás pensó que su madre trabajara en aquel oscuro y siniestro departamento, hasta que vió su título colgado en la biblioteca de la casa.

-Buenos días-dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿te he despertado?

-No-respondió él- acababa de despertarme, buenos días.

Lily sonrió y le dijo:

-Escucha, yo tengo que irme al ministerio, volveré sobre la 1, voy a buscar a Remus para que se quede con vosotros- Harry abrió la boca para decirle que no necesitaba niñera; no estaba entre sus planes quedarse a solas con su tío; almenos no aún. Pero Lily se adelantó- ya se que tu no necesitas nada, pero tu yo de 8 meses si. Y por cierto echale un ojo; la última vez que tu padre salió al jardín casi se tira de la cuna para ir a buscarlo.

Harry asintió y se levantó de la cama mientras su madre salía de la habitación. Se puso una tunica azul cobalto que ella había dejado allí para él. Era de su padre, al pasarla por su cabeza pudo sentir aquel olor que impregnaba su ropa, incluso cuando esta pasaba 16 años encerrada en un armario. Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, como otras tantas veces que se había puesto algo de él, era como sentir su abrazo, que todo estaría bien.

Salió de la habitación y Lily ya se había ido, se dirigió a la habitación del bebé para "echarse" un vistazo. El pequeño jugueteaba en su cuna con un perro negro de peluche, que hechizado, le pasaba el hocico por las mejillas como si lo lamiera. Harry lo había reconocido al instante; por alguna extraña razón aquel muñeco había sobrevivido a la explosión de su cuarto aquella fatidica noche; quizá algo más polvoriento que ahora, pero allí estaba, entre los escombros de lo que había sido su vida. Cuando Luna se había enterado de aquel extraño suceso dijo: -" Estaba esperando a que volvieras"- de una forma tan sencilla y natural que nisiquiera Hermione se atrevió a replicarle.

Nada más entrar el bebé se giró y alzó sus manitas, para que en teoría, "su padre" lo cogiera; pero cuando Harry se le aceró un poco, este entrecerró los ojos, como si lo examinara y se abrazó asustado a su muñeco. ¡Aquel no era su padre!

Harry se quedó un instante parado ante la reacción del niño, despues se le acercó con paso firme y le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura:

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño

El bebé se relajó y sonrió

-No te gusta estar solo ¿eh?-preguntó el adulto y el niño lo miró tranquilo- no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que eso no pase.

Le apartó el flequillo por donde él tenía la cicatriz y pudo ver su piel lisa y suave. Los dos se miraban de forma tranquila y comprensiva, como si aquellas miradas lo dijeran todo entre ellos. Oyeron el ruido de la puerta abrirse y la conexión se rompió.

Lily entró a la habitación de su hijito y lo saludó, mientrs Remus se quedaba mirando a Harry desde la jamba de la puerta con una expresión casi enfadada. Lily besó en la frente a su bebé y al muchacho en la mejilla como despedida.

-Teneis el desayuno en la cocina-dijo a los adultos- pasadlo bien.

-¡Uny... Uny!- gritó el niño alzando sus manitas y rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había entre Remus y Harry. El licántropo se acercó a su sobrino y lo cogió en brazos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días peque- le dijo acariciandole el flequillo de forma tierna. Se giró hacia el visitante y la dijo de forma seria -vamos a desayunar.

Sirius se entretenía haciendo que su cucharilla se balancease sostenida por sus dedos indice y pulgar. Miraba hipnotizado el efecto óptico que esto provocaba.

-Tienes razón Lily-dijo a su acompañante en la mesa de la cafetería del ministerio- parace que se dobla

James que estaba sentado frente a él lo miró extrañado y pregunto:

-¿Desde cuando pierdes el tiempo con viejos trucos muggles?

-Remus sigue enfadado- dijo Lily sin levantar su vista de la taza de café, como si esa frase lo explicara todo.

-¿ Te has disculpado ya?- volvió a preguntar James; Sirius asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa para despues esconderla bajo sus brazos.

-Ese chico me odia- dijo el moreno, su voz sonaba casi de ultratumba desde aquella posición

-Que tu desconfiaras de Remus no es culpa de Harry- dijo Lily en un regaño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dijo aquello?- preguntó Sirius alzando un poco la cabeza-me odia, por eso lo dijo, solo para que todos os pusierais en mi contra. No imagino que pude hacerle.

-Ese no es el punto Sir- dijo James-que le heches la culpa a él no va ha cambiar lo que hiciste, no te hara sentir mejor.

-Ya...- respondió Black en un suspiro, como un niño regañado.

-Además- se aventuró Lily- Harry no te odia, se arriesgó a ser descubierto solo por protegerte de esos mortifagos, yo diría que incluso te admira mucho...lo que pasa es que puedes llegar a ser realmente desesperante.-terminó de decir mientras se tomaba de un trago el final de su café y se marchaba despidiendose de su esposo con un beso y saliendo de la cafetería.

Los dos desayunaban en absoluto silencio, solo interrumppidos por los balbuceos del pequeño Harry, que seguía jugando con su muñeco. Remus prestaba a su sobrinito atención de vez en cuando, para que no se sintiera ignorado y comenzara a chillar; siempre lo miraba lleno de ternura y sonreía de una forma que Harry había visto muy pocas veces en su tío, sin embargo a él le lanzaba una miradas frías y calculadas que el muchacho hasta entonces consideraba reservadas a mortífagos. Decidió romper el hielo y preguntó casi divertido:

-¿Por qué te llama Uny?

Remus se giró y lo miró de forma seca

-¿Acaso tu no lo sabes?- preguntó de forma sarcastica, en parte estaba dolido, porque de no ser por él no se habría peleado con Sirius y no tendría esa desagradable sensación de la traición en el estomago. Dos segundo despues se dió cuenta de que el chico solo había dicho en voz alta lo que él se había estado negando a reconocer; de un tiempo a esa parte Sirius estaba extraño con él así que decidió disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el chico lo sorprendió nuevamente.

-Lo siento-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus cereales- no quería que te sintieras mal por lo que dije; nisiquiera tenía intención de decirlo, pero Sirius me sacó de mis casillas; no quería haceros daño ni a ti, ni a él.

Remus no supo que contestar ante tal disculpa y solo atino a decir:

-Solo sabe cuatro palabras-dijo anumerando con sus dedos- papá, mamá, uto y uny. James intentó enseñarlo a decir "tito Canuto" y se quedó en Uto, y como a mi me parecía muy gracioso, él intento enseñarle a decir "tito Luny" y se quedó en Uny. Para tener 8 meses esta bastante bien ¿no crees?- terminó de decir con una sonrisa

Minerva McGonagall desayunaba traquila en la mesa de profesores, apenas había tenido tiempo de dormir un par de horas, pues ya eran las 4 de la adrugada cuando Albus terminó de explicarle lo ocurrido en casa de los Potter, y entonces la información que le había sido concedida era tan fuerte que le costó conciliar el sueño. Cuando su despertador la llamó a las 6:30 le daba la impresió de no haber dormido en días. Todo lo que le había contado la noche anterior aún daba vueltas por su cabeza y tenía la impresió de que esa sensación de incredulidad que experimentaba, no desaparecería hasta que lo viera esa misma tarde, cuando el director se lo presentara y pudiera constarar la existencia del chico. No es que no creyera a Dumbledore, de hecho aquella historia era tan subrealista, que era imposible que fuera una mentira; nisiquiera Sirius Black en sus años de colegio habría sido capaz de inventar algo así. El grito asustado de uno de sus alumnos la despertó y dejó sus tostadas para ver que pasaba.

**Rincón de Zélany**: ¿Como estan ustedes, Y ya van 10! no me lo creo, y lo mejor es que hay gente que los lee. Bien, siento que este capitulo sea tan cortito pero creedme mi mente no da para más, son las 3:14 de la mañana y tengo sueño. Cada vez acabo de escribirlos más tarde, esto es un alucine. Hoy seré escueta, en el proximo intentare extenderme algo más, sobre todo porque tendré más de que hablar. Gracias a todos por esperar mis actualizaciones.

Este capitulo va para una de vosotras que quería un encuentro Harry vs Harry, creo que fue Hada pero no estoy segura; si no es así lo siento es que soy un caso para los nombres, jejejejejeje.

Besos desde Almería: Zélany


	11. CapXI Horcruxs

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

Cap. XI- Horcruxs

Cuando volvieron a la casa, encontraror a Remus judando con el bebé en la alfombra del salón; el matrimonio se quedó mirando la escena con una sonrisa boba, hasta que Remus que estaba de espaldas a ellos les dijo sin siquiera girarse:

-Buenas tardes, os esperaba para comer.

Lily fue la primera en salir de su asombro y acercarse a saludarlos; por muchos años que pasaran, aquella extraña intuición del licántropo siempre los sorprendía.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó cuando tuvoa su bebé en brazos

-Arriba- le respondió su amigo- cogió el libro que dejaste sobre la mesa esta mañana y no a salido de allí en toda la mañana; Harry ya ha comido-dijo refirendose al bebé- solo os estaba esperando, ¿Y Sirius?- preguntó extrañado de no verlo allí; normalmente, James y Lily los habrían encerrado en una habitación solo hasta que solucionaran sus diferencias. Aunque esta vez agradecía que le dejaran su tiempo de reflexión.

-Dumbledore lo llamó, vendrá esta tarde con él- le respondió James en un tono que decía " ya hablaremos esta tarde los tres, lobito, no te escaparas".

Remus ante esta expectativa decidió segur a Lily hasta la cocina sin decir una palabra.

James subió al piso de arriba para avisar al nuevo inquilino de la casa; lo encontró sentado en la cama, mirando a través de la ventana, a la avenida.

-¿Que ves?-le preguntó al chico

Harry le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que nada especial.

-Vamos a comer-le dijo James- no se que habrá hecho Remus pero huele que alimenta.

Harry se levantó y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- preguntó el hombre para romper el hielo, pero el chico solo asintió.

-¿Has perdido la voz o simplemente no quieres hablar conmigo?

Harry se asombro ante la pregunta. Respondió con media sonrisa.

-Tengo la voz perfectamente y hablar contigo no es ningún suplicio; si, me lo he pasado bien;y antes de que me lo preguntes... si, he probado la comida de Remus y esto huele a estofado.

James se rió mientras entraban en la cocina, a la vez que oía a Lily decir:

-Harry has tenido suerte, vas a probar el delicioso estofado marca Lupin.

James rió con más ganas, mientras Remus se sentaba colorado ante tanto elogio y risotadas.

-¿A que viene tanta risa?-preguntó su esposa

-Llegas tarde, creo que ya lo ha probado alguna vez.-respondió el hombre entre risa y risa.

Remus y Lily lo miraron con gesto sorprendido y Harry decidió dejarse llevar por aquel delicioso aroma lleno de recuerdos diciendo:

-Genial, hacía mucho que no lo probaba.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, el timbre de los Potter sonó, dando paso a los invitados que tanto esperaban. Tomaron asiento en la sala de estar tras los saludos de rigor y Dumbledore se decidió a hablar.

-Harry, ella es...-dijo señalando a la mujer que los acompañaba

-Se quien es, profesor-dijo Harry-Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y subdirectora del colegio.- ante el asombro de la mujer, Harry ofrecio su mano para estrecharla diciendo- Harry Potter, encantado de verla profesora.

-Encantada-fue lo unico que acertó a decir la mujer mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Supongo que si esta aquí es por que usted le habrá contado lo queocurrió anoche, ¿cierto profesor?-preguntó Harry

-Así es- respondió el hombre-espero que no te moleste.

-No hay problema-dijo el mucacho dedicando una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Entonces comencenos-se atrevió a decir James, se giró al chico y le preguntó.-¿Por donde empezamos, aquí tu eres el experto, ilustranos.

Harry respiró hondo y se detubo un momento a pensar.

-Bueno...-logró decir- por ahora debe de tener almenos 5 horcruxs; hay uno que nos va a ser dificil de conseguir... luego...

-Bien empecemos por lo más dificil-dijo Lily- ¿cual es y donde esta?

Es un diario que escribió siendo joven-dijo Harry- el problema, esta en que cuando yo estaba en segundo, osea dentro de 11 años, lo tenía Lucius Malfoy.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, y algo contrariados. Si lo tenía Malfoy sería dificil de conseguir.

-No se si lo tendrá en estos momentos, y tanto si lo tiene como si no será dificil de conseguir ¿cierto?

-Yo me encargo de averiguar donde esta-dijo Dumbledore, y Harry asintió, probablemente Snape ya sería el topo para la orden, así que decidió arriesgarse a no decir nada sobre él. Si podía aprovechar la situación lo haría.- ¿Que más sabes?- le preguntó el direcctor.

-Voldemort, admira a los fundadores de Hogwarts-dijo el chico-así que muchos de ellos son reliquias: El anillo de Slytherin, la pluma de Ravenclaw y la taza de Hufflepuff...

-¿Y Gryffindor?- preguntó James

-La unica reliquia conocida, la tengo yo a salvo en mi despacho-afirmó Dumbledore

-La estatua- dijo Harry muy convencido, y todos lo miraron.

-¿La estatua del pueblo?-preguntó Sirius- que tiene de especial, ya se que él pero...

James pensó un instante y dijo:

-Se dice que fue el mismisimo Gryffindor quien la puso en ese lugar, que quedó hechizado por la vista desde esta colina de todo el Valle en primavera, y que por eso tiene su nombre y esa estatua aquí.

Harry escuchó, con atención la leyenda de boca de su padre, a él se la había contado Sammuel u joven medico del pueblo, que había entrado en su grupo, cuando se establecieron allí. Era algo que se contaba de padres a hijos, y que se había hecho así por generaciones. Pero Harry no habí tenido la suerte de poder oirlo de labios de su padre hasta ese momento.

-Es algo simbolico-djo el chico cuando pudo reaccionar- quizá lo de ayer fuera una avanzadilla, para ver como estaba de protegida la zona.

-Continúa por favor-indico Dumbledore

-Tambien esta esto-dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo un enorme camafeo.

-¿Esto es un horcruxs?- preguntó Lily

-No exactamente, eso es una copia

-¿Y el original?-preguntó Minierva por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-No os preocupeis, esta a buen recaudo, pero para conseguirlo necesito tu ayuda.-terminó dirigiendose a Sirius

-¿Mi ayuda?- preguntó él extrañado-¿para que?

Harry no sabía muy bien como decir todo aquello, pero decidió empezar por algún lado.

-Solo tú puedes romper los hechizos que lo protegen, sin tí no puedo destruirlo.- y Harry tenía razón, en su época él había podido coger porque Sirius lo había nombredo su heredero; pero supuso que al estar él vivo, aquella excusa no le valdría en este tiempo.

-Explicate mejor- dijo Sirius de brazos cruzados

-Como te explico...-comenzó Harry, o sabía como se tomaría lo que venía a continuación, tomó aire y prosiguió- Tu hermano Regulus...

-¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto esto?-preguntó de nuevo el moreno

-Sirius deja que termine-le cortó James

-El debió morir hace poco ¿verdad?-terminó Harry, pero Sirius no fue capaz de responder; él mismo había recogido el cuarpo de su hermano pequeño en un oscuro callejón de Londres, despues de que su prima Bellatrix le enviara una lechuza diciendo que fuera a recoger lo que quedaba del traidor.

-Si -fue Lily la que respondió por él- hara tes semanas, o así.

Harry vió la cara de su padrino y le dió el camafeo

-Esto lo hizo él, abrelo y lee la nota.

Conforme la leía, Black iba perdiendo todo el color de su cara, al cabar dijo:

-¿Que tengo yo que ver con todo esto?-su voz parecia quebrada

-Regulus,-dijo Harry- cambió el verdadero por este falso, Dumbledore y yo fuimos es en su busca pensando que era el verdadero. Él sabía que no podía destruirlo, de hecho no creo que quienfuera que acabo con él tuviera mucho trabajo. Los horcruxs estan protegidos por cientos de pruebas, cuya única misión, es matar a aquel que intente conseguirlos. Así que lo protegió de tal forma que solo tu lo pudieras abrir, para que se lo entregaras a Dumbledore. Lo escondió y le envió una carta a Andrómeda para que te la entregara. Pero como tu prima esta escondida la lechuza no llegó a encontrarla antes de...-Harry se paró, no podía decirle que había pasado 12 años en Azkaban, ¿o si?-bueno...

-Bueno ¡que!-inquirió Sirius

-Veras, cuando nos atacaron...-se decidió Harry- todo el mundo pensaba que tu eras el guardián secretos de mis padres, el plan era ese, que todos pensaran que tu eres el guardián, y así Peter estaría a salvo...-dijo el chico muy rapido, como intentandi que no lo interrumpieran pero vaciló un instante y Dumbledore le animó a continuar.- te apresaron por traidor, y por asesino de muggles, te encarcelaron por lo que había Peter, y pasarte 12 años en Azkaban, por eso Andrómeda no pudo darte la carta, y tampoco se atrevió a abrirla, asi que estubo guardada en su casa hasta que yo la conocí mucho años despues.

Todos mostraban asombro en sus caras, Sirius estaba más palido que nunca, y James le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Todo esto no va ha pasar-se apresuró adecir Harry temiendo que a su padrino le diera un ataque al corazón allí mismo-yo se donde esta el paquete y como cogerlo, de hacho si la quieres tengo arriba la carta; bueno la de mi tiempo pero es la misma...

-Estoy seguro de que el señor Black te ayudará a conseguir el horcruxs-dijo Dumbledore, como para destensar el hambiente-¿verdad Sirius?

El hombre asintió leve mente, aún perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Tienes idea de como destruirlos?-le preguntó McGonagall

-Si ya se como hacerlo,pero...-Harry se detubo y miró a Dumbledore- necesitaría mi varita.

-Podemos conseguirte una varita sin problemas-dijo James

-No una cualquiera. Sino la mía-dijo Harry, aunque nadie llegó a comprenderlo del todo. Volvió a girarse hacia el director y le dijo- mi varita era la hermana de la de Voldemort, la otra varita de la cola de Fawks.

Dumbledore sonrió debilmente y dijo:

-Cuenta con ella, mañana mismo te la traeré

-Gracias profesor-respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es todo por hoy-dijo el director levantandose-el colegio nos espera

Cuando los dos profesores se marcharon, Harry se dirigió hacia Sirius , que ahora estaba solo en el salón, apretando fuertemente el horcruxs falso en su mano y le dijo:

-Siento mucho lo de tu hermano-el hombre lo miró

-Nunca nos llevamos bien-le dijo al chico

-Voy a por la carta, si quieres- le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva-pero solo tiene indicaciones; con elo horcruxs si que hay algo que te gustará leer; mientras puedes quedarte ese,-dijo señalando el medallón- yo ya no lo necesito

Harry se giró y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto a por la carta. Pero Sirius lo retubo con una pregunta.

-¿Para que lo necesitabas si es falso?

Harry se giró de nuevo para mirarlo y le ijo:

-¿Porque me recuerda lo estupida que es una guerra?-depues se perdió escaleras arriba

Rincón de Zélany: Hola a todos, siento que no sea muy largo, pero es que ultimamente no doy para más. Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por leer esto.

Por cierto voy a subir de nuevo los capitulos anteriores corregidos, o todo lo corregidos que he podido.

Besos desde Almería: Zélany


	12. CapXII Los hermanos Black

**Aviso a navegantes**: Este capitulo es una versión remasterizada del original publicado el 29/01/06, que por problemas de tiempo fue tan cochambroso, o almenos el final. Esto es lo que debía de haber sido la versión original. Si ya leiste la versión anterior, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, y te ruego que por favor leas la parte del final. Desde que Sirius comienza a leer la carta en la cueva. El resto esta intacto.

Si acabas de engancharte al fic o acabas de ver saber que ya esta arriba el cap 12. no hagas ni caso de lo que digo aquí y disfrutalo. Para los que se queden con algunos cabos sueltos, en el rincón de la autora estan las explicaciones, con un titulo marcado en negrita; podeis saltaros mis comentarios.

Gracias a todos por entrar aquí y diculpen las molestias: Zélany

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Ninguna persona fue honrada por lo que él recibió. _

_El honor fue la recompensa por lo que él dió._

_Calvin Coolidge-Barajas de Cartas Magic"_

Cap XII- Los hermanos Black

La vida de los Potter era normal; o almenos todo lo normal que puede ser tu vida si eres mago, vives en medio de una guerra y tienes por invitado especial a tu hijo de 17 años venido del futuro. Todo había quedado acordado hacia dos noches, cuando Dumbledore se había presentado en la casa para darle la varita al muchacho. Acebo y pluma de fenix,veintiocho centimetros, bonita flexifle y... poderosa, como había demostrado en más de una ocasión; siempre que estubiera en las manos indicadas.

Ese sabado Sirius tenía el día completamente libre, por lo que saldrían a media tarde para conseguir el horcruxs; no sería excesibamente dificil, pues Regulus lo había dejado todo preparado; tan solo tendrían que cuidarse de cualquier ojo indiscreto, cogerlo y destruirlo allí mismo.

-Hay algo más que me gustaría pedirle.-dijo Harry antes de que se fuera el director, haciendo que este se girara para verlo- necesitamos una cara pública director.- dijo el chico en tono serio y sereno- El mago más poderoso y sanguinario del siglo, será derrotado; la gente querrá un héroe y como usted comprenderá no puedo ser yo y mucho menos el Harry de esta época, ¿no cree?

Dumbledore, asintió y se sentó junto a él para escucharlo.

- Si lo dejamos suelto, comenzarán a investigar puede que descubran cosas que no convendrían a nadie. Es mejor... inventar ua bonita historia, y que sea eso lo que pase a los libros.

- ¿Que propones?-le preguntó el director

- Que sea usted el gran héroe-dijo Harry con sencillez

Dumbledore se movió algo incomodo en la silla, por lo planeado, él no iba ha hacer demasiado, aquello no le parecía lo correcto, pero James que estaba junto a la puerta escuchandolos dijo en el mismo tono seguro:

-Harry tiene razón, usted es el más poderoso y respetado, el único al que Voldemort parece considerar peligroso; si usted es la cara visible de todo esto, nadie dudadará ni hará más preguntas de las necesarias.

El director estubo a punto de replicar, no era algo que le complaciera, pero la mirada del muchacho se clavaba en él, casi con reproche y sintió que en cierta forma se lo debía.

-Esta bien, lo haré-dijo con tono casi derrotado, entonces se le ocurrió preguntar.- ¿Y tu, que harás cuando todo esto acabe?

-No se preocupe profesor, sabré apañarmelas-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-------------

El viernes por la noche, los cuatro amigos se reunieron; solían hacerlo con frecuencian, como si fueran conscientes de que a la mañana siguiente podría llegarles la noticia de que alguno ya no podría volver a sentarse con ellos.

Sirius llegó el penultimo, a eso de las ocho y media, James llegaría algo más tarde pues tenía que dar el informe a la Orden de la misión de esa tarde. Cuando intentó hacercarse a la cocina para ayudar, Lily lo echó inmediatamente con el bebé en brazos diciendole.

- Tu te encargas del niño, ya es hora de que este dormido y hoy no se que le pasa que esta nervioso, no hay manera de acostarlo.

-Pero...-intentó replicar el hombre

- Pero nada Sirius-le contestó la mujer- no querias un ahijado, aquí tienes las responsabilidades, ya lo he bañado, solo tienes que encargarte de que se duerma.

El hombre torció el gesto y dijo:

-Lo que quieres es que no me acerce a tu cena, no pongas al niño como escusa

-Tiene razón Lil-se atrevió a decir Remus cuando la risa se lo permitió-Harry no tiene la culpa de que Sirius queme toda olla lo suficientemente suicida como para hacercarse a él.

Aunque le doliera, el licántropo tenía razón, Lily en su infinita comprensión había intentado enseñarles a cocinar a James y a él; y lo unico que había conseguido de Black es un par de quemaduras feas y la destrucción total de las ollas de la casa. Despues de aquel intento había tenido que comprar una batería nueva y le había prohibido terminantemente entrar en su cocina para algo que no fuera comer; por que para que engañarnos, los hechizos de limpieza tampoco eran su fuerte.

Sirius se giró en un intento de hacerse el ofendido y salió de la cocina con el niño en brazos. Cuando iban por las escaleras sonrió a su sobrinito y le dijo:

-¿Has visto, el tio Remus se burlo de mi; almenos ya acepta que existo- y terminó por entrar en la habitación con una gran sonrisa y dispuesto a hacer que el bebé durmiera de un tirón esa noche.

Harry se reía en la cocina de la escena que había presenciado, le habían contado de aquellas peleillas entre su madre y su padrino, pero jamás penso que aquello fuera tan gracioso.

-¿Y tu de que te ries?- le preguntó la mujer al chico

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Sois muy graciosos

-No te parecería tan gracioso si hubieras visto como quedó la cocina la ultima vez que lo dejé ayudarme-dijo ella algo seria.

Media hora más tarde la casa ya olía a ricas patatas asadas con mantequilla, y una sopa que Harry no sabía decir de que era pero daban ganas de beberse la olla de un trago. Se acercó a su madre por detrás y aspiró el dulce aroma de la comida diciendo;

-Me muero de hambre, ¿le queda mucho?.

Lily sonrió y las llaves de la casa sonaron

-Ve, y avisa a Sirus-le dijo al chico- ese debe ser James.

Al cruzar la salita hacia las escaleras vió a su padre que lo saludó y siguió su camino; se estaba acostumbrando a los mimos que recibía en aquel lugar y en parte decidió disfrutar de todo aquello cuanto pudiera. Al llegar a la habitación del niño oyó una voz suave y grave cantando; su corazón se paró un instante: se asomó a la puerta entre abierta y pudo ver a Sirius sentado en el butacón que había en la habitación del niño, meciendolo y cantandole casi en un susurro una vieja canción de cuna.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña tener, _

_una vida sin la tentación,_

_de delirios de odio y poder,_

_de juzgar aunque exista razón._

_La avaricia es la esclavitud, _

_del alma y de la libertad,_

_que no te bese nunca la envidia,_

_que no te abracen el odio y el mal._

_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser,_

_de tu mejor tesoro el guardián,_

_el amor que yo en ti he volcado,_

_de eso tienes mucho que dar._

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza,_

_ni te apoques con la pobreza,_

_que la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan,_

_ver que mañana otro día será._

_Duerme y duerme aquí astaré,_

_una nube será tu colchón,_

_que ni el viento, ni la brisa te dejen,_

_de acariciar pues tu eres mi don._

Harry sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, él recordaba aquella nana, y aquella voz suave cantandola; no era algo que conociera a ciencia cierta, porque para él no era más que un sueño, un dulce sueño de una vida mejor. Para Harry aquel recuerdo era la paz; por alguna razón que no comprendía había comenzado a tenerlo, cuando él y su pequeño fenix imperial (Lily, como su madre) habían llegado a la casa del Valle de Godric. La primera vez se echó a llorar como una magdalena tras despertar y darse cuenta de que aquella, era la voz de su padrino; despues aquel sueño se repetía cuando más agitado estaba. Como un arruyo deseando que tuviera suerte, y durmiera tranquilo. Solo Ginny sabía de aquello, pues una vez que se despertó histerica tras una pesadilla, se la había cantado; fue como un impulso, como si supiera que esa canción le traería un sueño agradable. A la mañana siguiente cuando la chica le preguntó de donde había salido aquella nana , él le contó lo del sueño y ella se rió diciendo:

-"Mira que eres tonto, ¿deberas creias que un simple velo impediría que Sirius cuidara de ti?-despues de eso lo besó y terminó diciendole-para ser tan buen mago hay veces que no ves más allá de tus narices, Harry".

Se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas en la pared, dejandose caer despues por ella esta el suelo; ahora que la oía de verdad, por sus mejillas comenzaron a caer miles de lagrimas que no fue capaz de retener; su cuerpo tembló echando de menos esa sensación de que hay alguien velando por ti. Agacho la cabeza y escondió la cara en sus rodillas.

La canción cesó, pero Harry no fue capaz de moverse; la puerta se abrió y al salir, Sirius, lo encontró sentado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó.

Fue entoces cuando Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró aún con los ojos mojados, se levantó de sopetón y dijo:

-Te están esperando para cenar

Sirius lo miró preocupado, y le volvió a preguntar:

-¿Y tú?

-No tengo apetito- dijo secandose los ojos, como si encontrarlo llorando fuera lo más normal del mundo; se giró y se dirigió directo a su cuarto, dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

Al bajar todos lo miraron con ojos preocupados, y él no supo porque

-¿Y Harry?- le preguntó Lily

-Me dijo que no tenía hambre-el hombre se encongió de hombros y terminó diciendo- le pasaba algo, creo que estaba llorando.

Lily lo miró, y le dijo en un regaño:

-¿Que le hiciste?

-¡Yo no le hice nada!-se defendió el moreno-cuando salía, estaba sentado en el suelo. Le pregunté que si estaba bien, y me dijo que bajara.

-¿Y ya esta?-le preguntó la mujer

-¡Si Liliam, ¡Ya esta!-le replicó el hombre-juro por mi abuela que ya esta, ¡no le dije nada más!

James se levantó y los dos se calmaron

-Ya vale los dos-les reclamó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y terminó diciendo- voy a ver que le pasa.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo su esposa levantandose

-No, vosotros comenzad a cenar-le dijo, tenía una duda que quería resolver, y no quería que Lily los oyera hablar.- manten nuestra comida caliente.

-Pero...-intentó reclamar ella

-No te preocupes no será nada-le dijo con una sonrisa-seguro que solo es morriña, yo me encargo.

Al entrar en la habitación encontro al muchacho muy callado, sentado sobre la cama mirando fijamente una foto, tenía la cara humeda y al notar su presencia lo miró un instante por encima de las gafas para despues seguir mirando la foto.

James se quedó en la puerta un instante y despues entró cerrandola tras de sí. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y la arrebató la foto de las manos, ganandose una mirada casi furiosa del chico. En ella pudo ver a sus dos amigos, bastante estropeados, cada uno a un lado del chico que tenía a su lado, y pasandole el brazo sobre los hombros. Los tres sonreían y saludaban a la camara.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó el hombre- si que han envejecido mál estos dos

El chico habrió la boca para replicar, pero él lo dejó de piedra con una pregunta que no se esperaba

-Ellos tampoco estaban ya, contigo ¿verdad?-James no apartaba la vista de la foto, y Harry lo miró fijamente-quiero decir..., que ...-parecía costarle aquella pregunta- cuando tu derrotaste a Voldemort ellos ya estaban muertos ¿no?

Harry no era capaz de hablar, solo apretó los puño y bajo la mirada, no le apetecía decirle a su padre, que había visto morir a sus dos mejores amigos sin poder hacer nada.

-Lily me contó que te criaste con su hermana Petunia, que no los conociste hasta que estabas en tercero. ¿es verdad?

Harry asintió

-Vaya...-siguió el hombre en un suspiro- no conzco demasiado a tu tia pero no debió ser facil crecer con ella.

Silencio

-De todas formas-continuó James-aquí se os ve muy felices, os la hicisteis en navidad ¿no?

Antes de que Harry le preguntara como lo sabía James le respondió:

-Se ven los adornos- señaló un punto del fondo de la foto, haciendo que los retratados se movieran hacia un lado para no estorbar, y giraran la cabeza para ver, que era aquello que llamaba la atención de quien tenía la foto en sus manos.-¿ves?

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada

-¿Donde estais?-continuó preguntando

-En Grimmauld Place-le respondió el chico

-¿En la casa de los padres de Sirius?-preguntó James sorprendido y el chico asintió- bueno... doy por echo que la dulce madre de tu padrino ya yo vivía, dudo mucho que lo hubiera dejado entrar en ella... era una mujer...

-¿Especial?-se atrevió a terminar Harry con sarcasmo

James lo miró y respondió:

-Si, especial, si que era, y amorosa tambien-terminó el hombre en tono burlón-¿la conociste?

-No-respondió el chico-solo a su cuadro, y ya era bastante insufrible así.

-¿Porqué estabais allí?-le preguntó

-Es muy largo de explicar-terminó Harry, y James entendió que el chico no pensaba hablar más

-Entoces dejalo para otro momento-le dijo al muchacho- la cena nos espera

-No tengo hambre-le dijo Harry

-¡Oh vamos, me a dicho un pajarito que estabas deseando probar la cena de hoy-le replicó el hombre en tono picaro, consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara- si no quieres bajar, te subiré un poco.-James se giró para abrir la puerta y marcharse, pero antes dijo algo más.-¿Estas seguro de que mañana quieres ir tu solo con Sirius? Cualquiera de nosotros puede ir con él y traer el horcruxs aquí.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se limpió con el dedo las lagrmas que aún quedaban bajo sus gafas.

-No, yo puedo ir; ademas...no sería digno de mi, de lo que me enseñaron. Esconderse, es la última opción.- terminó con media sonrisa que James correspondió con complicidad antes de salir por la puerta.

----------------

El sabado por la mañana Sirius se levantó al amanecer, su mente había estado dando miles de vueltas desde que se acostó esa noche. Para él todo aquello era demasiado extraño, el chico, los horcruxs y su hermano... cogió la nota que había en su mesilla de noche. La que según Harry debía haberle dado Andrómeda, y la releyó:

"Querido hermano:

Para cuando leas esto yo ya estare muerto, pero tu aún tendrás la oportunidad de acabar con todo eso que odias; solo tienes que darle a Dumbledore un paquete que he escondido, no te preocupes, nadie más lo encontrará, por que esta protegido en un buen lugar.

¿Jugamos al escondite por ultima vez, Sirus?"

Sirius apretó con fuerza el papel, ¿lo había escondido allí?; tenía un nudo en el estomago, su hermano había muerto por ayudarlo y nisiquiera había podido agradecerselo. Jamás se habían llevado demasiado bien, siempre estaban peleando y molestandose el uno al otro, "cosas de hermanos", decían su padre y su tío; "se llevarán mejor cuando crezcan" era la excusa que muchos daban. Otros más maliciosos como su madre, decían que era el mayor, el que tenía envidia del pequeño y por eso le hacía la vida imposible. Los Black durante siglos habían enseñado a sus hijos a usar la magia sin varita, era un signo de poder, por que para conseguirlo, no solo es necesario ser poderoso sino tener un gran control de la magia y la mente. De su generación solo él, Andrómeda y Regulus había conseguido hacerlo; pero siempre debío admitir que su hermano era un genio, era tres años menor que él y capaz de bloquear los detectores de magia del ministerio con solo 8 años. A Regulus jamás habrían podido atraparlo haciendo magia fuera del colegio. Sin embargo Sirius siempre había sido mejor rastreando cosas y personas, bastaba con que desprendiera algo de magia para que él lo encontrara; era eso lo que habían usado como base para el mapa del merodeador.

Un escalofrío recorió su cuerpo al recordar el callejón oscuro en él que había encontrado el cuerpo de Regulus, lleno de cortes, palido y casi amoratado, mientras las ratas se acercaban a él. Habían quitado con precisión de cirujano la piel de allí donde debía estar la marca tenebrosa; lo que quería decir que no querían saber nada de él. Tambien recordaba haber vomitado allí mismo y que James le dijo que no se preocupara que se fuera a casa y él se encargaría. Pero Sirius tenía otra cosa en mente, cogió el cuerpo y se apareció con él frente a la casa de su madre; quería que ella viera lo que le había hecho a su hijo, y gritarle que era culpa suya y de sus estupidas ideas. Pero cuando ella abrió la puerta y vió aquello lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada al mayor y sin arrebatarle el cadaver de los brazos lo llamó asesino, en medio de una calle llena de muggles, que se pararon a verlos. Sirius ya no supo que más decir, todo lo que había pensado se fue de su mente y se quedó allí plantado, escuchando los insultos de su madre. Dos minutos despues apareció James, que le dió el cuerpo a la señora Black, dandole el pesame y se lo llevó de allí. Despues no recoradaba mucho más que haber llorado más que nunca en su vida, y sin saber por que.

Decidió ir al baño para darse una ducha y despejar su mente, le esperaba un día duro, era algo de lo que estaba seguro.

--------------

Harry y Sirius se aparecieron en medió de un pequeño bosquezuelo, aún había sol pero los arboles impedían que llegara hasta ellos. Iban en silencio y cruzaban los arboles intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Sirius estaba nervioso, sabía hacia donde iban, y que no habría nadie allí, pero no era eso lo que lo incomodaba si no su acompañante, decidió romper el hielo con una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

-0ye, ¿soy muy distinto al Sirius de tu tiempo?

Harry ni lo miró, iba atento a donde ponía los pies, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sarcastica para si mismo,"y tan distinto-se dijo -como que estas vivo".

-Almenos podías contestar ¿no?-le dijo al chico-soy tu padrino

-Tu no eres mi padrino-dijo Harry girandose y mirandolo con dureza, Sirius se quedó parado un instante ante aquellas palabras, Harry volvió a mirar al frente y continuó caminando-mi padrino era capaz de cruzar todo el pais y arriesgarse a que volvieran a meterlo a Azkaban, solo para asegurarse de que yo estubiera bien.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le preguntó el hombre-¿aún no habeis encontrado a Peter, ¿lo persiguen por asesino?

Harry pensó por un instate la respuesta, ¿como le explicaba todo aquello sin decirle que estaba muerto?

-No, ahora es libre-respondió por fin-ya no tiene que esconderse de nadie, aunque ya no pueda verlo.

-Quizas haya alguna forma de que vuelvas-le dijo el hombre, él daba por sentado que el problema consistia en su viaje en el tiempo-preguntale a Dumbledore, seguro que encuentra la forma de que vuelvas con los tuyos, deben estar buscandote.

Harry sonrió para si mismo, a fin de cuentas el que estaba a su lado era Sirius Black, aunque no fuera el mismo.

-Si, se lo preguntaré-dijo con un deje de amargura-¿Ya hemos llegado no?-preguntó al llegar a la base de un corte de piedra lleno de vegetación.

-Si, aquí es-dijo Sirius tomando aire y buscando entre la maleza el lugar indicado.

Por fín encontró un hueco por el que tendrían que pasar a gatas. Entraron y se arrastraron unos minutos hasta llegar a una amplia cueva, en cuyo final había una gran abertura por donde se podía ver el cielo, justo debajo de aquella "ventana" había una gran roca que parecía hacer dos escalones.

Sirius lo miró todo boquiabierto, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, aunque la última y única vez que entró solo tenía 11 años y le había costado bastante menos pasar el primer trecho. Harry le entregó una pequeña daga, y le dijo:

-Esta en lo más profundo y oscuro, junto a una piedra redonda, tendrás que demostrar con tu sangre que eres tú.

El hombre asintió y tres minutos despues, apareció de entre las sombras con una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos pero hecha en madera con el emblema de su familia.

-¿Esto era lo que buscabas?-le preguntó Sirius

Harry, que lo esperaba sentado en la parte más alta de la roca que había bajo el hueco asintió y le pidió que la abriera. Al hacerlo solo encontró una carta para él, otra para Dumbledore y un camafeo identico al que Harry le había enseñado

-Damelo- le pidió el chico- yo no puedo meter la mano hay.

Sirius se lo entregó, y el chico bajo de la roca para cogerlo; lo encerró en sus puños con las dos manos y cerrando los ojos recitó algo. Al instante sus manos brillaron y dos segundos despues el camafeo ardió entre sus manos, quemandole las palmas levemente. Sirius lo miró asuntado y con un movimiento rapido las manos del chico quedaron vendadas

Harry se sorpendió y solo atinó a decir "gracias"; despues se sentó de nuevo donde estaba antes y Sirius lo imitó en la parte más baja de la roca. Para ese momento ya esta anocheciendoy los dos miraron muy callados el final de aquell día. Harry se sentía extenuado, necesitaba descansar un poco para poder aparecerse en el Valle. Cuando las estrellas sedejaron ver por fín en aquel cielo semi oscuro, de su boca salió algo que no sabía muy bien por que pero necesitaba decir.

-Nunca dejes de cartarsela-le dijo al hombre, haciendo que este levantara la cabeza de la caja que tenía en sus manos- la nana, siempre la va a recordar, y algún día, cuando él tenga a alguien importante que no puede dormir, dejará de ser un recuerdo para convertirse de nuevo en una bonita canción.- despues de eso Harry miró al hombre con una sonrisa dulce, la primera que le salía desde que estaba allí, y se bajo de la roca dispuesto a salir de allí, pero en el ultimo momento se giró y mirando al cielo, señaló un punto diciendo- Leo se ve desde aquí.- despues se marcho, y Sirius no lo siguió, sabía que estaría bien y aún tenía algo que hacer.

Sirius abrió la carta, con las manos temblando

"Querido Sirius

Siento que todo se desarrolle así: me abría gustado poder decirte todo esto de viva voz, pero creo que no me abría atrevido, tu y yo jamás tuvimos la confianza suficiente como para hablar más de 10 minutos los dos solos. Antes que nada quiero darte la razón; todo esto no es más que el sueño de unas mentes enfermas y sadicas, que yo creía comprender. He visto cosas terribles desde que estoy con ellos, pero la peor y mas escalofriante fue hace cosa de tres meses. Se me asigno una misión junto a Bella y su esposo. Teníamos que acabar con una familia completa, los Thomson, lo recuerdo por que aunque he intentdo olvidar aquella noche no he podido. El padre, era el unico mago de la familia, uno excelente, pero a fín de cuentas nosotros eramos tres. Su esposa era muggle y tenían dos niñas gemelas de 4 años. Cuando las ví no pude evitar acordarme de padre y el tío Cástor, siempre juntos, tan iguales y al unisono, y sin embargo Bella no tuvo ningún reparo en matarlas de la forma más cruel posible. Su unico aspaviento fue cuando su sangre le salpicó en la cara; su gesto era de asco y repulsión ante la sangre de aquellas a quien ella llamaba "impuras". Yo la he visto sangrar en muchas ocasiones, entre juegos y caidas, y sin embargo no sabría decirte la diferencia entre la sangre de aquellas niñas y la nuestra, que según madre es "limpia y pura". Te juró que jamás pensé que tras ese egoismo vestido de orgullo que nuestra familia siempre mostró, hubiera ideas tan repulsibas como estas.

Debes estar pensando que soy idiota, que tu me lo advertiste y no quise escucharte, pero para que engañarnos, yo nunca fui tan arrojado y rebelde como tu. Nunca fui un león Sir. Para mi siempre fue más importante la paz a mi alrededor, una vida tranquila y sin sobre saltos, aunque eso me costara renunciar a mis propias ideas, yo prefería dejarme arrastrar por las olas hasta ver donde me dejaban.

Siento mucho haberme portado así contigo, debí haberte apoyado más, igual que hacias tu

escondiendo mis trastadas cuando eramos niños. ¿creias que no me enteraría?. Las serpientes siempre hemos sido más suspicaces que los leones, y tu siempre fuistes un buenazo como la abuela Stephany, aunque lo revistieras de reveldía y arrogancia.

Tengo un par de cosas importantes que decirte. Yo no he llegado a tener demasiado rango aquí como para saber si esto es cierto o simplemente son rumores que sueltan para enmascarar sus verdaderos planes, todo esto no son más que conversaciones medias (tu sabes lo inoportuno que siempre fui) pero creo que hay algo relacionado con tu amido James, no estoy muy seguro, quizás no sea con él, si no con su familia, esta casado y tiene un hijo ¿verdad? puede que sea algo

relacionado con el niño porque oí a Narcissa decir algo de que "no entendía por que tanto revuelo, que un niño de la edad de Draco era totalmente inofensivo". Estate atento, ellos son tu nueva famila ¿no, cuidalos, y con un poco de suerte tu ahijado no tendrá que saber de la limpieza de sangre, más que por los libros de historia.

Otra cosa, aleja a Peter Pettigrew de tu circulo, esta marcado, no se exactamente desde cuando, y por aquí no es muy apreciado, pero, no te fíes de él.

No tengo mucho más que decirte hermano, solo cuidate, y ojalá tu puedas dejar el apellido Black con un significado distinto al de ahora.

Se despide: Regulus A. Black

P.D. Me alegro de que recordaras este lugar"

Sirius, miró al cielo y pudo ver a Leo, con Regulus brillando con intensidad; por alguna razón a pesar de estar a millones de años luz, al hombre le pareció que estaba muy cerca, tán cerca que iba a caerse al suelo, ante él, desde aquella venta hecha en la roca. Para sentarse juntos a ver las estrellas.

-------

-¿A donde me llevas canijo?-refunfuño Sirius mientras caminaba a paso rapido, guiado entre la espesura por su hermano pequeño

-Ya lo verás Sirius,- le dijoemocionado el niño- te va a encantar, lo he descubierto esta tarde, mientras jugabamos al escondite

-¿No será a mientras jugabamos a, yo me escondo y tú te la cargas?-le dijo enfadado el mayor, pero Regulus se rió y pusocara de corderito inocente.

-Vamos, vamos-le insistió a su hermano tirandole de la manga de la túnica- ya casi llegamos

Por fín llegaron a la base de una pared de piedra cortada, cubierta de maleza, el pequeño soltó la manga de su hermano y comenzó a rebuscar algo entre ellas.

-No veo, alumbrame-le dijo a su hermano

-Si lo hago nos pillaran y entonces yo me la cargare-le respondió Sirius

-No lo harán, ¡yo me encargo!-dijo Regulus casi indignado-¡alumbrame!

Sirius dió un suspiro, cerró su mano derecha y los ojos, al poco, una pequeña esfera de luz azulada apareció en su mano

-¿Te vale así?-le preguntó acercando su mano a donde estaba el niño, que asintió y siguió su busqueda.

-¡Aquí, mirá!-exclamó el pequeño

-Eso no es más que una madriguera, Regulus,-le dijo a su hermanito mientras se agachaba para ver mejor- muy onda, lo bastante como para que entre una persona, pero nada más.

-¡No!-dijo el niño indignado

-Conmigo no te pongas caprichoso-le dijo Sirius- que no te va a funcionar como con mamá

-Pasa y veras-le dijo a su hermano mayor casi en un ruego- te va a gustar, ¡lo

juro por la abuela!

-¡No jures por los muertos Regulus!-le regaño su hermano, hacia menos de tres meses que había muerto y ya la tenía solo para jurar

-Lo siento-susurró el pequeño arrepentido- pasa, de verdad que te va a gustar

Sirius accedió, y le extendió la mano al pequeño para que cogiera la luz

-Cogela y entra tu primero que conoces el camino

Regulus la cogió y le dijo ofendido- No te fias de mi

- No voy a engañarte,- le dijo el mayor en tono fastidiado, había pasado un mal día y solo quería dormir- no, no me fío, haz el favor de entrar de una vez, tengo sueño y quiero llegar a la cama cuanto antes.

El pequeño pasó seguido por su hermano, se arrastraron un poco y llegaron a una caverna amplia, Sirius la miró sorprendido y luego miró a su hermanito que le sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¡Uahu!-exclamó el mayor-¿es aquí donde te has escondido esta tarde?

Regulus asintió y dijo algo arrepentido:- Lo siento; me quedé dormido, y cuando desperté ya era de noche, no quería que mamá se enfadara contigo.

-Al menos podías no haber bloquedo tu magia,-le regaño Sirius-nisiquiera pude rastrearte

-Lo hice por que sabía que intentaría buscarme así para acabar pronto-le reclamó enfadado el pequeño- ¡así no vale, ¡es trampa!

Sirius miró un instante a su hermanito y luego suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Que voy ha hacer contigo canijo?-le dijo en tono casi cariñoso-siempre me metes en problemas.

Regulus había caminado hasta una gran roca con forma de dos peldaños y se había subido hasta la parte más alta, Sirius lo siguió y se sentó en la parte baja.

Los dos miraron por un insante callados, el cielo nocturno, que se podía ver a través de un gran hueco en la roca.

-Ya no te voy a dar más problemas-le dijo el pequeño en tono triste, sin mirarlo y al mayor aquello le extraño¿lo decia en serio?- te vas a Hogwarts, ya no podre meterte en lios

Sirius habría esperado cualquier cosa de su hermano menos aquello, dicho con un tono tan triste; lo miró asustado, como si pensara que iba a morirse allí mismo. Parpadeó un par de veces pensando que aquello era un sueño, uno muy extraño. No le gustaba aquel silencio incomodo y triste y le dijo señalando un punto en el cielo.

-Mira¿ves aquellas estrellas de allí, - el niño miró al cielo y asintió

-¿Las que parecen un triangulo con un cordel?-le respondió el niño-¿como una cometa?

-Si esas se llaman Leo,-le afirmo el mayor- pues la más brillante de todas ellas, es Regulus, la que esta más alejada del triangulo, pero lo une con las demás.

Regulus sonrió y preguntó fascinado, mirando las estrellas

-¿y Sirius?

- Esa no se ve desde aquí,-le dijo - esta en otra constelación distinta, que se llama Canis Mayor, y además la estrella es Sirio

El pequeño siguió mirando al cielo algo decepcionado

-Que no la veas desde aquí no quiere decir que no este- le dijo el mayor-probablemente desde campo abierto si se vea.

Regulus sonrió

- ¿Me escribiras?- le pregunto a Sirius

-¿Para que quieres que te escriba?- le preguntó el mayor.-Llevamos viendonos todos los dias durante 8 años y nunca nos decimos nada.

-No se -dijo el pequeño encogiendose de hombros- debe ser genial que te llegue una lechuza

Sirius sonrió y le dijo.- Anda vamos, si se enteran de que no estamos en la

cama, me mataran y no podre ir a Hogwarts.

Tres semanas despues, cuando aun resonaban por las paredes de Grinmauld Place los gritos indignados de Sammatha Black, por que su primogenito, había entrado en Gryffindor, llegó una lechuza negra como el carbón a esta dirección:

Regulus A. Black

1º puerta a la derecha, del tercer piso

Grinmauld Place nº 12

Londres

En ella solo había fotografías magicas de muchos lugares de un viejo castillo, con anotaciones en su anverso que les daban nombre.

Solo había una nota:

"¡Esto es enorme! Hay millones de sitios donde esconderse y quedarse dormido

S.O.B."

Rincón de Zélany:

¡¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO! Siento muchisimo la chapuza del otro día; pero tuve que terminarlo en un ciber, sin anotaciones y con el editor del ¡Con lo bonito que me estaba quedando!.

Hasta ahora este es mi capi favorito y el más largo, para los que queríais capitulo maratoniano aquí lo teneis.Despues de las disculpas las explicaciones.

**Explicaciones**

(Lo prometido es deuda, titulo en negrita para los que pasan de mis comentarios)

1º – La canción de cuna tiene nombre y apellidos: _Duerme_- Mägo de Oz- Cd 1 de su publicación Finisterra. Corte nº 9. Os aconsejo que la escucheis, mientras leeis el fic. Esa o cuaquier otra de los Mägo. A mi siempre me inspira para los fic de HP. Pero no se os ocurra ponersela a ningun bebe para que duerma si no quereis que se eche a llorar, ante todo en una canción de heave y hay que tener más de 10 años para apreciarla como algo relajante.

2º – Este royo de las estrellas y los Black se entiende ¿no, bueno por si acaso hay aún algún novatillo he aquí la explicación. Todos o casi todos ( despues de enterarme que Regulus era tambian nombre de estrella probé a meter el la encarta Bellatrix pero no coló la breva) los Black tienen nombre de estrellas o en su defecto constelaciones. Hagamos repaso aunque advierto una cosa, todo esto son suposiciones, para datos más exactos meteos en la web oficial de la autora y haber si con suerte la pillais un día en el chat para acribillarla a preguntas:

Sirus Orión Black : Si os digo la verda la O y el Orión ya no se si es que se llamaba así pòr que su madre se lo puso(se entiende que Jowling ¿no?) o si es como la J de Lupin que cada cual le pone un nombre distinto o el segundo nombre que todo buen mago lleva y nosotros nos inventamos a nuestro a libre albedrío. Bueno la cosa es que yo lo he dejado así. Si esa O es culpa de alguna mente joven que se quebró los sesos para ponerle un segundo nombre celeste, me disculpo por haberla usado sin su permiso, pero que conste que yo no soy la única que lo ha echo. Volvamos al origen de la explicación. Ese Orión se refiere a contelación de Orión, como le decimos en mi casa "la pajarita", que le vamos a hacer si la dichos tiene esa forma. ¡Fijaos bien!

Sirio( aquí Sirius) Del griego seirios "cruel", pobrecito nada más lejos de la verdad ¿no, aunque quizás sea así porque en un principio se nos presentaba como el más fiel y cruel seguidor de Voldemort(aunque el nombre para esa definición es más bien Bellatrix)

Se le llama la estrella Can(Canuto) y es la más brillante de la constelación de Canis Maior. En primavera es visible en el emisferio norte y en el sur lo es en invierno. Una de las más cernanas a la tierra tan solo a 8.7 años luz de nosotros. Los Egipcios la adoraban por que con ella podía predecir las subidas del Nilo, y por lo tanto las buenas cosechas.

Andrómeda (quien sabe que) Black (luego Tonks): Esta es una constelación, una de las tantas para las que los griegos se inventaron una historia la cosa es que esta al sur de Casiopea(que en la leyenda era su madre) y al oeste de Perseo (su salvador y marido), tambien es una de las galaxias que conforman la vía lactea, y esta a solo 2,2 millones de años luz de nosotros (¿tan cerca? ¿le hacemos una visista? Jejeje que chictosa me siento hoy)es la galaxia espiral más cercana y al avez el objeto más lejano que puede verse a simple vista(sin telescopio).

Regulus A(que será eso) Black: Regulus es la estrella más brillante la constelación de Leo.

Narcissa (no se si quiero saberlo)Black (luego Malfoy): Ella no tiene nombre de estrella, pero su hijo que indirectamente es un Black si, Draco es el nombre de una contelación muy cercana a la osa menor.

Aquí tengo que daros otra explicación distinta; cuando Regulus habla de las gemelas , habla de su padre y su tío, a los que yo he dado por Gemelos, y como debían tener nombre nombre de estrellas les puse Cástor y Polux. Según la leyenda estos gemelos era de distinto padre, (como se hace eso, cosa del divino Zeus que era un pendon) Zeus y Tindáreo , un de ellos nació mortal y el otro divino (osea inmortal), los dos corrieron grandes aventuras juntos, como por ejemplo la de Jasón y los argonautas; la cosa esta en que un día un pastor mató a Cástor por una disputa de ganado( y pensar que aún hay gente en este tiempo que hace cosas parecidas) y Polux se entristeció tanto que pidió a los dioses una de dos: Que lo hicieran mortal para poder irse con él, o que le dieran a su hermano la divinidad. Los dioses se compadecieron de ellos, y les concedieron la mitad del tiempo en el Ades(infierno) y la otra mitad en el Olimpo con los dioses. Finalmente los trasnformó a los dos en las dos estrellas más brillantes de la contelación de Géminis o los gemelos.

Fin del cuento ¿Se nota que me gusta la mitología?

De hay su sorpresa por la impasividad de Bellatrix(si son primos es que Cástor era su padre ¿no?).

Bien creo que por hoy ya esta; para los que piensan que este capitulo de Sirius tierno con su hermano es muy raro y poco creible, he aquí la gentil explicación: Yo tengo un hermano pequeño,( y seguro que muchos de vosotrs tambien ya sea mayor o menor) hay veces en que te llevas de maravilla con él y otras no lo soportas, ¿verdad? Yo paso la mitad de mi vida peleando con él, y si os digo la verdad eso que hacía Sirius en el quinto libro de presentarlo como el enemigo publico nº 1 yo tambien lo hago en muchas ocasiones( y con razón es el doble de grande que yo , en todos los sentidos, y cuando me da un coscorron no puedo devolverselo por que me lo devuelve doblao) pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo quiera mucho e intente aconsejarlo cuando me lo pide, o cuando creo que lo que hace no es lo correcto. Yo recuerdo muy buenos ratos con mi hermano, como viendo una peli manga que nos encantan o viendo las estrellas con nuestra madre; y pensé que Sirius tambien tenía derecho a eso. Estos Sirus y Regulus somos en parte yo y mi hermano. Hasta aquí mi conclusión final.

Este capi va para Jesús Orión (si tuviera nombre de estrella debería ser esa) Sánchez, aunque no vaya a leer esto, lo quiero mogollón.Gracias por las "frase-citas" de las cartas.

Besos y gracias a todos por leer mis paranoias hasta el final: Zélany.


	13. CapXIII Descanso dominical

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Y Dios creó todas las cosas existentes; _

_y el septimo día descansó- Genesis"_

Cap XIII-Descanso Dominical

Harry se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con dos pares que no eran los habituales, esas cosas de infarto solo solían hacerlo Ron, Hermione y Ginny; pestañeo un par de veces para aclarar su mente.

-¿Te encuentras bien cielo?-le preguntó el par de ojos verdes antes de que él los relacionara con Lily Potter; entonces dió casi un salto para incorporarse en la cama, haciendo que los que lo miraban dieran otro pequeño respingo hacia atrás; con la única misión de que aquello no se convirtiera en un cabezazo colectivo. Al hacerlo sintió todo su mundo girar de forma inesperada, como si la cama desapareciera bajo él para dejarlo caer. Cuando pansaba que se iba a dar una buen talegazo contra el suelo, sintió que alguien lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Tomatelo con calma-le dijo la voz grave de James Potter- no ha pasado nada.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces para situarse y miró al hombre que lo ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama. "¿Entonces a que venía tanto revuelo?"- pensó el chico.

James se rió y Lily le dijo con gesto preocupado, mientras le ponía la mano en la frente.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ahora que lo pensaba..., no, se sentía mareado y tenía mucho sueño, como si no hubiera dormido en años; además la dolía la cabeza. Pudo oir de nuevo la risa suave de James, mientras este lo empujaba suavemente hacia el colchón, diciendole:

-Acuestate

-Voy a llamar a un medico- dijo Lily preocupada

-No hace falta-dijo Harry en un susurro totalmente hundido en la almohada-se me pasará, mañana estaré bien.

James lo miró de soslayo y dió un suspiro.

-Déjalo- le dijo a su esposa-pero si esta noche sigues así, yo seré el primero en traer un medico, ¿me has entendido?-le preguntó alo muchacho.

Harry sonrió abatido desde du lugar y asintió. Lily se acercó al chico y le dió un beso en la frente. Harry cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquello.

-Descansa-le dijo la mujer-y si necesitas algo llamame.

Los dos salieron de la habitación erraron la puerta con sigilo para dejarlo descansar; Harry que nisiquiera se había molestado en ponerse las gafas , miró el techo con la vista nublada; ¡Que asco es esto de la miopía! Pensó un instante antes de caer profundamente dormido.

-Estoy preocupada James- le dijo a su esposo, ya en la cocina

-No pasa nada Lily-le respondió el hombre tras beber un trago de café- mañana estará bien.

-Ya, pero...-Lily miraba de forma hipnotica las vetas de la madera en la mesa de la cocina.- cuando llegó estaba muy mal, ¿lo recuerdas?

James no respondió, terminó su taza y le dijo a su esposa.

-No te preocupes Lil- había algo que le decía que todo debía ser así, como si todo aquello estubiera ya trazado en la mente del chico, y por mucho que una parte de él quisiera resistirse, su razón le pedía que se mantubiera al margen de todo- todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Desde el piso de arriba les llegó el quejido de su hijito, y la mujer salió corriendo a por el bebé. James se estiró mientras veía desaparecer a su esposa por la puerta. Hacía mucho que no tenían el día completamente libre los dos, y no había nada que le apeteciera más que pasar todo el santo día con su hijo y su esposa, a pesar de todo él no iba a dejar de disfrutar de lo poco que la guerra le dejaba. Miró hacia el jardín y vió como las flores brillaban bajo el sol, se acordó de la leyenda sobre la estatua de la plaza y pensó: " ¿Quien no se iba a enamorar de un lugar como este?", por su mente rondaban un millón de problemas que decidió dejar de lado por un rato , al oir a su hijo llamarlo desde el salón de la casa. Lily lo traía en brazos y los dos venían llamandolo por la casa a modo de juego. Él se escondió tras la pared de la cocina, justo al lado de la puerta, y esperó a paciente a que se acercaran lo suficiente.

-¡Papá..., ¡Papá!-iba diciendo Liliam coreada por su hijito, mientras se acercaban a la cocina-Papi ¿donde estas?

Cuando James estuvo seguro de que estaban casi en la puerta de la cocina, dió un salto hacia esta y los asustó, con un sonoro ¡Buhhhuuuuuuu!. Despues del sobre salto inicial los tres rieron a carcajadas, y el hombre cogió a su pequeño en brazos, besandolo y jugueteando con sus manitas.

-Buenos dias, campeón-le dijo entrando en la cocina y despues pasando al patio lleno de flores. Lily los siguió y los tres pasaron gran parte de la mañana disfrutando de aquel domingo soleado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry no soñó con nada, ni bueno ni malo, tan solo descansó; se decidió a abrir los ojos cuando notó que alguien le acariciaba el pelo "Gin" dijo en un susurro antes de abrir los ojos.

-Creo que aún soy hombre-dijo divertido el que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, Harry abrió los ojos y miró a James Potter-lo siento, solo soy yo.

Harry sonrió levemente ante aquella respuesta. James le puso la mano en la frente y lo miró algo preocupado.

-No te baja la fiebre-le replicó al chico- si no te sentías bien , tenías que haberlo dicho.

Harry lo miró y dijo simplemente:

-Tenía que darselo

-¿Te refieres a la carta?-le preguntó el hombre y el chico asintió- si Sirius ya estaba muerto, ¿como pudiste cogerlo?

-Me nombró su heredero-respondió Harry- pero supuse que aquí eso no serviría de nada.

-Es mejor que te vea un medico-le dijo James, cambiando de tema

-No hace falta-replicó el chico-solo estoy cansado.

-¿Ya te había pasado antes?-siguió James

-No-negó el muchacho- pero se me pasará.

-Entonces voy a llamar al medico-dijo el hombre levantandose y antes de que el chico se quejara le explicó-diremos que eres primo mío y daremos otro nombre; no te preocupes, esta todo controlado; además tienes muy preocupada a Lily y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró resignado y accedió.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-le preguntó Lily a su esposo, nada más verlo entrar en la sala.

-Si-le respondió el hombre

-¿A quien llamamos?-preguntó la mujer nerviosa

-Mejor preguntale a Dumbledore- le aconsejó James

Lily se levantó nerviosa y se dirigió a la chimenea de la cocina, para dirigirse hablar con el director; James se acercó a si hijito que lo miraba curioso desde el parquecito que había sobre la alfombra, lo cogió y se sentó en el sofá con él, diciendole:

-Tu mami es muy buena; yo diría que incluso demasiado para su propia tranquilidad.

El bebé se rió e intentó quitarle la gafas a su padre; James no sabía por que pero el niño tenía esa manía desde que había descubierto como usar sus pequeñas manitas. Apartó la cara cuanto pudo del alcance de su hijo y suspiró resignado mientras se las quitaba y las dejaba sobre la mesita de café que había junto al sofá. Parpadeó un par de veces en busca de nitidez para sus ojos, pero no había remedio, todo lo que quedaba detras del niño, que estaba sobre sus rodillas, había quedado fuera del alcance de su visión y pensó resignado mirando al niño: "¡Que asco esto de la miopía, lastima que parece que eso tambien lo vas a heredar de mí".

40 minutos despues el Dr Marcus Baker estaba en la habitación del muchacho, revisandolo de arriba a abajo. Dumbledore lo había traido y no hizo demasiadas preguntas, tan solo lo vió y al salir dijo a los preocupados Potter:

-No se preocupe señor Potter, su primo esta bien.

James pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva y no supo que decir exactamente; no era su primo si no su hijo

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntó Lily

-No parece tener nada-respondió el doctor- solo es agotamiento, que descanse y se tóme y una poción vigorizante tres veces al día. Yo creo que así estará bien en menos de una semana. De todas formas avisenme si ocurre algo.

- Muchas gracias doctor- atinó a responder James.

Cuando el médico se hubo marchado, los Potter y Dumbledore se quedaron hablando en la salita.

-¿Sabe ya algo de Peter profesor? -preguntó James

-Me temo que el muchacho tenga razón- repondió el hombre en tono triste-todo apunta a que Peter sea al topo; no solo sus palabras, tambien la carta que Sirius me entregó parece confirmarlo; y nuestros contactos estan deacuerdo. Aún no hemos podido verlo con ningún mortífago, ni tampoco hemos visto su marca, pero...

-¿Que vamos ha hacer?-preguntó Lily preocupada-¿y si sabe que Harry esta aquí?-¿Vosotros le habeis dicho algo más sobre el chico?-preguntó el director

-En realidad no hemos tenido mucho tiempo- explicó James-casi no lo hemos visto desde entonces y no preguntó nada sobre eso.

-Entonces...-dijo Dumbledore-lo mejor es que lo trateis con normalidad, y si pregunta decid que ya esta solucionado, inventaos cualquier escusa. Cuanto menos sepa mejor. En cuanto a los horcruxs... yo aún estoy ultimando algunas averiguaciones, pero de todas formas habrá que esperar a que Harry esté bien.

-Remus quería ir- dijo James- podemos dejarlo para despues de la luna llena, y los dos estarán perfectamente.

-La luna llena es dentro de tres días- dijo Lily- y Remus necesitará almenos otros tres días para estar totalmemte bien. Para entonces Harry tambien debería estarlo.

-¿Podría tenerlo todo preparado para dentro de una semana profesor?-preguntó James - yo creo que aún hay tiempo y es mejor hacerlo todo bien

-Claro no os preocupeis, el diaro de Tom casi esta localizado,-respondió Dumbledore-espero que Harry sepa ser sutil en cuanto a sus metodos, cuanto menos llamemos la atención mejor.

-No creo que deba preocuparse por eso profesor- le dijo James, algo le decía que ese muchacho había tenído que aprender a ser sutil para seguir vivo-tengo la impresión de que no encontrara a nadie más sutil.

-Entonces queda así acordado-respondió el director- ¿vosotros se lo direis?

-Nosotros nos encargamos- accedió Lily.

-Hasta pronto entonces-se despidió Dumbledore- tened cuidado

-Hasta pronto profesor-respondieron los dos a la vez, mientras el hombre se marchaba.

Rincón de Zélany: ¡Hola! Ya estamos en el capitulo 12+1 como dirian los supersticiosos; hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Solo que espero que os haya gustado y que gracias por todo.

Besos desde Almería: Zélany


	14. CapXIV Cómplices

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Cada noche lo hechamos a suertes,_

_sin frases complicadas _

_nos basta una mirada a los dos..._

_(Cuando no haces el amor) Alejandro Parreño"_

Cap XIV – Cómplices

Cuando James regreso del dormitorio de su hijo, Lily lo esperaba con un camisón y la bata de verano abierta, sentada en el escabel que había a los pies de la cama de matrimonio; toda la habitación olía a agua y jabón.

-¿No me as esperado para bañarte?- reclamó el hombre con voz picara a su esposa, ella solo sonrió y le indicó con un dedo el baño listo. James le hizo caso y diez minutos despues salió frotandose la cabeza con una toalla. Lily estaba semi acostada en la cama leyendo un libro, " La historia interminable" de Michael End; a ella le encantaba leerlo, era su libro favorito desde niña, y de vez en cuando decidía darle un repaso a su paginas favoritas, al verlo llegar, dejó el libro en la mesilla y se puso de rodillas en la cama, y él hizo lo mismo frente a ella dejando que sus zapatillas cayeran con un ruidoso chancletazo al suelo. Lily le quitó las gafas y comenzó a secarle el pelo con la toalla, James apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, disfrutando por un momento de la caricia. Cuando hubo acabado, Lily se sentó y tiró de su esposo para que entrara un poco más en la cama y se acostara con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas; Acariciandole el pelo aun frío, le preguntó con voz suave:

- ¿Que te pasa ultimanete por esta cabecita Jimmy?- James no pudo más que sonreír a las palabras cariñosas de su esposa; solo su madre lo llamaba así "Jimmy" y aquello sonaba tan lejano que solo pudo cerrar los ojos y rendirse a los cariños de quien lo arruyaba.

- Nada especial- dijo él con voz relajada y suave

-Ya...-dijo ella en tono escéptico- ¿me lo vas a decir? o ¿me lo vas a decir?

James rió, su esposa era persistente.

-No se Lil-le respondió- no sé que me pasa..., me da la impresión de que todo esto me sobre pasa, de que nunca hago lo que debería estar haciendo..., y luego esta ese chico...

Has visto sus ojos, la forma en la que habla...

-Da miedo que un día nuestro Harry llegue ha mirar así¿verdad?-dijo ella en un susurro-que un día vaya ha estar tan triste

James se giró hacia arriba para verla y asintió, volvió a ponerse de costado, dondole la espalda y siguió:

-Tambien estan Remus... y Sirius, ¿que va a pasar con Sir, ¿viste como estaba anoche? Parecía como muerto.

-Dale tiempo- le dijo Lily- todo esto de Regulus lo esta sobrepasando, pero seguro que todo irá a mejor y... Remus... ya se ha vengado, lo ha ignorado por un par de días y tal y como estan las cosas él no las va a complicar más; yo creo que ya lo a perdonado.

James suspiró y volvió a ponerse boca arriba, mirando a su esposa

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-le preguntó a Lily, y ella sintío; James quitó la cabeza de sus rodillas y tiró de ella hasta tenerla acostada frente a él, le apartó el pelo de los ojos y le dijo:

-Tengo miedo Lil, de lo que dijo el chico; de no poder verte cada día, de no ver crecer a Harry o de que crezca en este mundo, de no poder protegeros de todo esto; de que todo lo que hemos contruido se rompa de un soplido.

Liliam lo miró y lo besó, con ternuta y deseperación, como si ese fuera el último beso.

-No te preocupes-le dijo ella- estamos poniendo remedio ¿no?- despues se dedicó a mordisquear juguetona su oreja, James sonrió y respondió un leve "Ya". Él tambien decidió olvidarse de todo aquello, aplazarlo un rato más y terminar de disfrutar de aquel domingo de descanso. Y entre besos y caricias, la ropa desapareció, dejando paso a ese juego del que solo los verdaderos cómplices saben disfrutar.

Rincón de Zélany: Hola a todos; ya se que este capítulo es muy cortito, pero es uno que me apetecía escribir y que yo creo que es necesario. De todas formas esta vez es una super actualización; dos capitulos y la remasterizacíon del 12. Espero que os guste; ya sabeis las opiniones son bienvenidas.

Dentro de poco esto se pondrá interesante; ¿que pasará cuando vayan por él diario?y ¿Peter, ¿que haran con él?

Jejeje, además ahora me a dado por poner citas; esta es de Alejandro Parreño, un gran cantante que salió del primer OT y desapareció despues de su segundo disco; Lastima yo habría comprado todos sus discos. ¡Que vuelva a publicar por fa!.

Besos desde Almería: Zélany

Domingo 5 de Febrero de 2006


	15. CapXV Remus Lupin

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Luna blanca reflexión, helado corazón_

_sereno que me guardas de ladrón._

_(Hermano sol, hermana Luna) - Mecano"_

Cap XV- Remus Lupin

Remus entró con cuidado a la habitación de invitados. Encontró al chico acostado y dormido; lo miró y se dió cuenta de que así, tranquilo, no parecía tan distinto al bebé que él había acostado tantas veces en su cuna, respiraba de forma pesada pero tranquila, como si tuviera muchisimo calor. Se acercó a él guiado por un impulso y se sentó al borde de la cama; acercó su mano a la frente del chico y pudo darse cuenta de por que estaba tan preocupada Lily, tenía mucha fiebre. Se quedó así por unos instantes, mirandolo y con la mano en su frente; hasta que oyó un leve "Hola". Retiró la mano del chico por impulso y se dió cuenta de que quien hablaba era él; sonreía y hablaba muy bajito, como si la voz no le saliera del cuerpo, si no que viniera de un lugar lejano.

-Lo siento- le dijo el licántropo haciendose un poco hacia atrás en la cama- ¿te he despertado?

Harry solo sonrió y hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Mejor quedate acostado-le dijo Remus, pero el chico lo ignoró y se incorporó sonriendo; Remus lo miró extrañado, nunca lo había visto sonreir así, cuando estaba con alguno de ellos siempre era muy reservado, como si quisiera ocultar una parte de él, pero ahora sonreía con ternura, casi con complicidad.

-No te preocupes- le dijo al licántropo- estoy bien, se me pasará.

Remus lo miró excéptico y el chico se rió y le dijo:

-No me mires así, estoy bien. ¡De verdad! Además...-Harry miró hacia la venta y dijo- eres tu quien debería estar descansando, pronto será luna llena.

El licántropo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero al final solo pudo sonreir, ese tipo de cosas le demostraban que el chico era hijo de quien decia ser. Eso era muy tipico de Lily. Se dejó llevar por su instintó, él que le dijo al principio que aquel chico era de fiar, que era alguien querido, al que debía defender.

Le acarició el flequillo de forma tierna:

-Es mejor que descanses- le dijo acercandose hacia él para besarlo en la frente, como solía hacerlo para darle las buenas noches a su sobrinito.

A Harry lo despertó una mano sobre su frente; realmente no le había dicho la verdad a James, si que le había pasado aquello una vez, durante su captura de los horcruxs y su tío Remus se había sentado junto a él, velándolo hasta que la fiebre le bajó. Cuando abrió los ojos y lo vió a su lado, todo lo que había ocurrido desde que venció a Voldemort le pareció un extraño sueño; llegó a la conclusión de que volvía a estar en su cama en el Valle de Godric y de que quien le tomaba la temperatura era su tío. Se sintió invadido por aquella extraña paz que Remus le inspiraba y sonrió diciendole un leve "Hola". Se incorporó para hablar con él un rato, era algo que le gustaba hacer y de lo que disfrutaba; todo fue normal, su tío lo riñó por no descansar como es debido, le acarició el pelo de forma suave y pidió que se acostara a la vez que se inclinaba para darle un beso en la fente de buenas noches. Todo normal hasta hay, cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirlo sin las gafas su mente pareció despertarse de aquel extraño sueño de felicidad. ¡Ni él estaba en su cama ni aquel era su tío! Como acto reflejo se separó de forma brusca del licántropo antes de que este le diera las buenas noches.

Remus se sorprendió ante la reacción del chico, que lo miraba como si acabara de darse cuenta de donde estaba, y hasta cierto punto él tambien se dió cuenta de lo que iba ha hacer. Se separó de él y se levantó de la cama. Los dos se miraron unos instantes, confundidos, esa era la palabra; los dos se había confundido de persona. Remus fue quien habló:

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- pero el chico no dijo nada, solo lo siguió mirando paralizado. El adulto se giró y se dispuso a marcharse por la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo estaremos abajo-le dijo al muchacho antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry se acostó de lado en la cama cuando Remus se fue

"-Ellos no son tu familia- se dijo así mismo- los tuyos estan muertos, no puedes cambiarlos así como así, despues de todo lo que hicieron por tí"- se reclamó mentalmente.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos derramando una lagrima; quería volver a casa, le dolía el alma cada vez que los veía, estar allí más que una agradable experiencia era como estar encerrado; como un licántropo enjaulado durante la luna llena. Quería volver con los pocos que le quedaban. Volvió a tomar aire trató de calmarse; pronto acabaría todo y sería libre; más libre que nunca.

-----------

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente pudo ver desde la ventana que había junto a la cama, el Valle de Godric bañado por la luz; se sentía mucho mejor, ya no estaba mareado y despues de haber dormido practicamente durante dos días completos, estaba totalmente descansado. Se decidió a levantarse, se dió un baño con agua tibia y bajó hasta la cocina para buscar algo de comer, tenía hambre. Al bajar no encontró a nadie, pero oyó risas lejanas y decidió seguirlas. Guiado por ese sonido llegó hasta la cúpula acristalada que comunicaba la cocina con el jardín, salió al día limpio y soleado y miró en dirección a aquellos sonidos.

Sentada en un sofá balancín bajo, los robles y almendros que había en aquel jardín; estaba Liliam Potter, vestida de blanco, jugaba con su bebé, mientras el viento mecía su cabellera rojiza. Harry se quedó muy quieto, mirando aquella especie de estampa vacacional. Lily levantó la vista de su hijito por un instante y lo vió, allí en la puerta da la cocina y con un gesto lo invitó ha acercarse, Harry accedió y se sentó en uno de los columpios que había justo a la derecha del balancín.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, y Harry asintió a modo de respuesta,- me alegro -terminó ella con una sonrisa

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Harry comenzó a balancearse en el columpio, dejando que la brisa fresca y el habiente calido del mayo lo golpearan en la cara; por unos minutos lo unico que se oyó fue el sonido las cadenas al soportar el peso del chico, hasta que un ruido desde la casa rompió aquella extraña paz.

Harry paró el columpio en seco, Lily se levantó y dejó al bebé en brazos del chico diciendole:

-Quedate aquí, vuelvo en seguida- y se alejó de ellos varita en mano antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada. Dos metros despues oyeron una voz que decía:

-Lily, ¿estas aquí?- y tras la voz apareció por la cristalera de la cocina el cuerpo delgaducho de Remus Lupin, con unas ojeras enormes y un gesto muy preocupado.

Lily bajó la varita y dió un suspiro aliviado, acercandose al hombre y dandole un abrazo.

-Que susto me has dado Remus

El licántropo le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo:

-Lo siento, llegue a la casa y no hoy nada, ni os ví; pensé que había pasado algo.

Lily se separó de él y le cogió la cara palida con las manos deciendole con una enorme sonrisa e los labios.

-Pues no pienses tanto cachorrillo

Remus se rió por la forma en que su amiga lo llamaba. La primera vez que se vieron fue eso lo que dijo: "tienes cara de cachorrillo desvalido" y así se había quedado para siempre.

-¿Y Harry?- le preguntó a la mujer

-Allí estan los dos- le respondió señalando a los columpios, pero a Remus le costó un poco comprender la frase de su amiga "¿los dos?", giró la cabeza en dirección a donde le señalaban y pudo ver a un chico de cabello alborotado, haciendo malabares para no caerse del columpio mientras intentaba apartar su cara del bebé, que desde su regazo intentaba quitarle las gafas diviertido.

Lily y Remus se acercaron a ellos riendo; el castaño cogió al bebé en brazos y Lily ayudó a levantarse al chico del columpio diciendole:

-No te preocupes, eso es normal; a James tampoco le deja las gafas quietas, le llaman mucho la atención y quiere cogerlas.

Harry la miró con cara de circunstancias despues miró un instante a Remus que jugaba con su sobrino, se veía contento, casi radiante a pesar de que la luna llena se acercaba; nunca lo había visto así; el Remus que él conocía, por mucho que sonriera siempre tenía un deje de tristeza.

-¿Te apetece desayunar algo?- le dijo Lily interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Si- le respondió el chico en tono suave, a partando la vista del Licántropo y siguiendo a Lily por el jardín hasta la cocina.

----------------

La tarde anterior a la luna llena, todos estaban en la mesa una hora antes de que se pusiera el sol. Harry estaba sentado junto a su madre y comía tranquilo y callado; había optado por ponerse allí desde el primer día por que sabía que ante cualquier comentario incomodo que pudieran hacer cualquiera de los hombres, ella serviría de parapeto. Le resultaba extraño y hasta cierto punto estupido, utilizarla de esa forma para esconderse de aquellos a quien tanto echaba de menos; pero realmente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a sus tíos. Así Lily estaba sentada, completamente feliz y radiante entre "sus dos Harrys" como había comenzado a llamarlos.

-¿Y Peter?- soltó Sirius de repente- hoy tampoco ha venido ¿que escusa dió esta vez?

-Dijo que su madre estaba enferma-dijo Lily sin inmutarse, como si tal cosa

-¡Ya claro!-exclamó Sirius de sopetón- seguro que esta con las viboras en el nido, ¡El muy cabrón!

Harry escuchaba muy atento y de acuerdo con el hombre cuando lo sobresaltó la voz de quien comía a su lado

-¡Sirius!- le reclamó la unica mujer de la mesa- te he dicho un millón de veces que no digas palabrotas delante del niño

Black que en un principio se había quedado palido y pegado al respaldo de su silla, como esperando que la pelirroja le fue a saltar al cuello, dió un suspiro y volviendo a su posición inicial dijo:

-Lily, las cosas claras y las pociones espesas, ese estupido nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, además el pequeño no me entiende- dijo mirando a su ahijado y después se giró para ver al chico y añadió- y el grande por la cara que tiene... yo diría que esta más que de acuerdo conmigo ¿o no?

James y Remus se rieron ante el comentario de Sirus y Harry no pudo evitar acompañarlos, Lily dió un suspiro y dijo:

-No lo digo por eso; me da igual lo que pienses de Peter, pero con tu lengua suelta acabarás por tener un ahijado deslenguado.

Sirus dejó de hacerle carantoñas al niño desde el otro lado de la mesa; para levantarse, rodear la mesa para sacarlo de la trona y volver a su sitio con él brazos. Cuando lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas le dijo a la madre:

-No digas bobadas, pero si Harry es un cielo- despues señaló al grande y dijo- y él no es un deslenguado

Lily se mordió la lengua para no decirle que eso era por que no se había criado con él, pero vió como el pequeño metía la mano en el plato de su padrino y le robaba unas patatas fritas para llevarselas a la boca y hacer un intento de masticación.

-Pues te esta robando la cena, mientras tu intentas demostrar que no tengo razón.- dijo con indiferencia mientras se metía de nuevo el tenedor en la boca.

Sirius miró al pequeño, que para entonces ya tenía una patata deshecha, mitad en la mano mitad en la boca, el hombre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le dijo al niño llebandose la mano a la cara:

-¿Por que siempre te empeñas en darle la razón a tu madre?- el pequeño lo miró y le ofreció a su padrino lo que quedaba de patata en su mano.

-No, gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir Black mientras todos en la mesa eran presa de una ataque de risa y él le limpiaba las manos al bebé.

---------------

"Entró en el hueco en la piedra que le hacía de escondite y que antes había sido su habitación en aquella colonia; estaba apartado y allí nadie lo encontraría, pero el corazón casi se le para cuando vió en una esquina a un lobo de color rojizo y un dobernan negro con ojos verdes.

-¿¡ Que demonios haceis aquí?- les reclamó a los dos animales que lo miraban muy fijamente a los ojos como queriendo taladrarlo con la mirada- este lugar es peligroso ¡marchaos ahora mismo!

Pero el doberman de sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros sin siquiera apartar los ojos de él y emitió un ladrido de desaprobación.

-¡Marchate!-volvió a ordenar, pero el perro lo miró desafiante, como retandolo a que lo hechara y le ladró de nuevo.

Se oyeron pasos cerca de la puerta, "Me han descubierto" pensó y lo primero que atinó ha hacer fue plantarse delante de los dos animales como si quisiera esconderlos, por suerte para los tres quien entró no fue más que un muchacho joven de ojos azul claro y piel que en su origen debía ser tostada, aunque de estar bajo tierra se veía palido.

-¡Remus!-exclamó el muchacho y el hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio-¿que haces aquí, si Greyback te ve te matará , no va a esperar ni a que salga la luna, ¡Vete!

El perro dió un ladrido que parecía decir " eso, vamonos", pero Remus Lupin hizo caso omiso de aquel sonido. Lo miró un instante y lugo miró al muchacho que acababa de entrar y lr dijo:

-Escuchame bien Jonathan-el chico lo miró sorprendido- teneis que salir de aquí; los mortífagos os han traicionado, ya no le servís para nada y han decidido acabar con la colonia.

Jonathan lo miró horrorizado y no se atrevió a decir nada

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-le replico el hombre al ver su cara de sorpresa, y el chico asintió- teneis que marcharos, vendran al amanecer; teneis que marcharos antes; pero ya tendreis que esperar a tranformaros, no os dara tiempo a escapar antes.-el muchacho lo miraba boquiabierto pero soguió asintiendo a las intrucciones que el mayor le daba.- procura que Greyback no se entere, por que no os dejara marcharos- Remus se giró y señaló a los dos animales para terminar de decir-fijate bien en ellos Nathan; ellos os guiaran hasta a fuera y os protegeran de los mortífagos si os encuentran; y puede que en un rato tambien anden por aquí un aguila y un fenix; siguelos ¿de acuerdo? Y encargate de que los demás te sigan a ti. ¿Serás capaz de recordarlos cuando te transformes?

-Claro, no te preocupes-dijo el chico con hilo de voz

-Marchate-le dijo en tono suave el hombre-antes de que se haga más tarde

-¿que vas ha hacer tu?-le pregunto el chico, pero Remus solo sonrio y dijo:

-No te preocupes, estare bien.

Jonathan se marchó inquieto y cerró la puerta tras de si diciendo en voz leve "Suerte"; Remus se giró pero solo pudo ver al lobo, por que en lugar del doberman había un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. El licántropo dió un suspiro y dijo con voz cansada:

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Tu que crees?- le respondió el chico con voz enfadada- nada, aquí mi amigo y yo, que hemos venido de excursión didactica "como vivie una colonia de licántropos en luna llena"- ironizo de muy mala leche el muchacho. Vió los gestos cansados de su tío y le dijo cambiando el tono, casi a una suplica- vamonos tío; marchate, yo me quedo y los saco de aquí, buscare a ese chico y sacare de aquí a todos los que pueda. Por favor, tío Remus, vete...

-No puedo irme Harry- le dijo negando con la cabeza

Harry se sentó desesperado en un viejo camastro que había en la "habitación", llebandose las manos a la cabeza.

-Loco..., estas loco...-murmuró mas para si mismo que para nadie

-Harry...-comenzó el mayor

-¡te van a matar!-dijo el muchacho de repente alzando la cabeza para mirar a su tío. Harry se levantó - ¿es eso lo que quieres?- le preguntó, pero Remus solo cerró los ojos; el chico presa del panico y el enfado sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al pecho de su tío.

El lobo tomó la forma de un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos claros que dijo:

-Harry, ya basta

Remus abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Harry; apuntandolo con la varita y con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas. Lo había visto enfrentarse a mortífagos e incluso al mismisimo Voldemort y jamás el pulso le había temblado tanto como lo hacía ahora; parecía que su varita pesase demasiado para su mano y fuese a caerse de un momento a otro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres yo mismo lo haré- dijo el muchacho con voz dura- un _"avada",_será rapido e indoloro, ni te daras cuenta.

-Harry...-comenzó él licántropo de nuevo y dió un par de pasos acercandose a la varita del chico

-Si sales, te van a destrozar- continuó Harry con la voz entrecortada mientras por sus mejillas corrían miles de lagrimas- ya has visto lo que hace ese...-se paró a buscar algo que sustituyera la palabra hombre; por que Fenir Greyback no era un hombre, pero tampoco era ya un animal, no era más que un completo loco; igual que Voldemort, un loco desquiciado y sadico. Remus se acercó más, hasta que la varita quedó junto a su corazón, cogío la muñeca de su sobrino y le hizo bajar la varita, a le vez que tiraba de él para hacercarlo y abrazarlo. Harry no se movió, dejó que su tío lo abrazara con fuerza. Dejó caer la varita al suelo y escondió la cara en su hombro sollozando. Remus le acarició el pelo con ternura y le dijo en tono suave:

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien- por respuesta solo ubtuvo otro sollozo del chico, que se agarró a la túnica del licántropo con fuerza como un niño asustado; Y es que no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba asustado, de perderlo, de que le hicieran daño.

Ron que los estaba viendo se quedó callado y metió la mano en el bolsillo para tantear el pequeño paquete que Hermione le había dado.

-Tío, por favor...- dijo en un susurro Harry

-Shhhh...- lo calló el licántropo abrazandolo con más fuerza, despues lo separó para verle la cara y cogiendole la cara con las manos, le pasó la punta de sus pulgares tras el cristal de las gafas para limpiarle las lagrimas, despues apoyó su frente contra la del chico y se dió cuenta de que ya era tan alto como él, por que no tenía que doblar el cuello para hacerlo como la última vez. Sonrió y cerrando los ojos le dijo con voz suave- No llores más mi niño... ya veras, dentro de poco no tendrás que hacer nada de esto; Podrás reir hasta quedarte sin aire o pasar todo el día en jardín mirando las nubes con Ginny; podrás acabar el colegio si quieres y hacer lo que te venga en gana, sin ninguna profecía que te ate a nada ni a nadie, serás libre para hacer, todo lo que no has hecho hasta ahora.

Harry temblaba al escuchar las palabras de su tío y solo atinó a decir:

-¿Ahora eres adivino?- Remus se apartó de él lo suficiente como para que lo viera y negó con una sonrisa

-No, Harry; ese es mi deseo para tí- le dió un beso en la frente y terminó- que seas muy feliz, la persona más feliz del mundo; no hay nadie que se lo haya ganado como tú.

Harry tragó saliba y no supo que decir.

-Tengo algo que pedirte- le dijo Remus cuando se separo completamente de él- Cuida mucho de Jonathan, es un buen chico, que esta en el peor lugar y en el peor momento- Harry asintió- y otra cosa más... llevame al Valle ¿si?- el chico volvió a asentir y abrazo de nuevo a su tío, esta vez a modo de despedida. Harry pensó decirle un millón de cosas y despedirse de él, por que sabía que la proxima vez que lo viera ya no podría escucharlo y lo único que salió de su boca fue "te quiero", por que eso era lo que más había sentido no poder decirle a su padrino, que lo quería y que no sabía lo importante que era para él. Remus le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oido "yo tambien". Despues se separaron.

Ron se acercó hasta ellos y le entregó a su antiguo profesor una pequeña botella con un liquido color azul. Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando.

- La hizo Hermione esta mañana- dijo mirando a otro lado con los ojos cerados, como si le diera miedo lo que iba a decir- insensibilizará el cuerpo, aunque podrá moverlo igual- miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca un momento- si se lo toma ahora... para cuando amanezca ya no sentirá nada; tarda entre 6 y 8 horas en acabar su trabajo.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y despues miró la pequeña botellita; su tío cerró su puño sobre ella y le dijo:

-Dale a Hermione las gracias de mi parte- despues la destapó y la bebió de un trago, hizo un gesto de disgusto y concluyó con una sonrisa- Al menos no esta tan mala como la matalobos; si vais a quedaros aquí más vale que os transformeis, la luna esta saliendo.

Los dos chicos asintieron y volvieron a sus formas animagas.

Aquella fue la última luna llena de Remus Lupin."

Harry se despertó bañado en sudor, miró por la ventana que había junto a su cama y vió la luna llena en su punto más algido; brillando hermosa y cubriendo con su resplandor plateado todo el Valle de Godric. Despues rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y escondió la cara en ellas; aunque lo había intentado no había podido olvidar nada de lo sucedido aquella noche. Se miró las manos como esperando volver a verlas manchadas por la sangre de su tío.

Como si algo lo empujara se bajo de la cama y recorió a oscuras la casa hasta llegar al sótano. Dentro se oían ruidos, se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta, como había hecho cada vez que su tío había pasado la transformación en aquella casa; no por que no quisiera entrar, si no por que Remus no lo dejaba acompañarlo a pesar de su forma animaga. Respiró hondo y se relajó, esperando que la luna llena pasara.

Cuando James salió del sótano y encontró al muchacho, allí, dormido en el suelo se extrañó y decidió despertartarlo zarandeandolo con suavidad. Al abrir ojos Harry miró a James despistado, como si no supiera que hacía allí, miró a su alrededor y comprendió donde estaba.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó el hombre, pero Harry no supo que decirle, se levantó del suelo ayudado por James, que lo interrogaba con la mirada.- vamos arriba- le dijo al chico- voy a despertar a Lily, es hora del cambio de turno- los dos subieron por las escaleras y Harry de dirigió directamente a su habitación susurrando un leve "que descanses".

--------------

10 minutos despues, Lily Potter bajaba al sótano con un vestido veraniego de color verde y una bandeja llena de cacharos que dejó sobre una pequeña mesita. Se acercó primero a Sirius que daba cabezadas sobre una silla junto a la cama, le pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto cariñoso y lo llamó suavemente.

-Sir...

-Ummm...

-Sir, vete a cama, yo me quedo.

El moreno abrió por fin los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja

-Buenos días Lil- dijo con voz dormida, y la mujer se rió, era increible lo poco que aquel hombre tardaba en dormirse profundamente.

-Sube a la cama- le dijo Lily para despues mirar su reloj- todavía te quedan tres horas para disfrutarla.

Sirius se levantó con un pequeño bamboleo que indicaba que solo estaba medio despierto y Lily rezó para que no le diera un buen trompazo de camino a la habitación. Alguna vez lo había visto caer redondo en sofá por que la cama le parecía demasiado lejana.

Se acercó a la cama que había en la habitación y se sentó en el borde. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de su amigo y se fijó en que ya empezaba a tener algunas canas esparcidas por el pelo. El licántropo abrió un ojo y la miró con sus pupilas doradas.

-Bueno días- le dijo con un hilo de voz

-Buenos días- le contestó ella con una sonrisa- si estas muy cansado podemos dejarlo para luego.

Remus negó e intentó incorporarse, pero al final necesito la ayuda de su amiga; ella le hacercó un par de vasos que él miró con asco, pero acabó por beber de un trago.

-¿Te has hecho alguna herida?-le preguntó ella inspeccionándolo con la mirada

-Un par- dijo el intentando quitarle importancia- pero la que más me duele es una en el hombro.

-Dejame verla – le dijo ella sentandose de nuevo al borde de la cama mientras él se desabrochaba la camisa del pijama que llevaba. Lily vió la herida y la tanteó levemente con los dedos, pero lo suficiente para que Remus hiciera un gesto de dolor.

-¿Como te has hecho esto?- le preguntó extrañada, hacía mucho que no le veía una herida tan fea. Durante sus transformaciones, Sirius y James lo entretenían lo suficiente para que no se hiciera grandes estragos a si mismo, por lo que, por norma general no tenía mas que unos cuantos arañazos al salir el sol, pero cuando estaba nervioso, no había forma de evitar aquello. Hizo levitar la bandeja que había traido junto a ella y con cuidado lo curó. Una vez todas sus heridas, estubieron limpias y tapadas, Lily lo obligó a hacerle un hueco en la cama y se sentó junto a él. El licántropo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y dejó que ella le acariciara el pelo, cuando estaba por quedarse dorido, Lily lo sorprendió diciendole:

- ¿Que te preocupa como para hacerte semejante destrozo?

Remus se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-No lo se, últimamente estoy muy nervioso- admitió dando un suspiro

-Todos lo estamos- le dijo ella

-Ojalá toda esta estupidez se acabe pronto- dijo él desanimado

Lily se levantó de donde estaba y obligó a su amigo a acostarse. Se sentó en el borde de la mano de nuevo, con una manó se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo y con la otra lo cogió dela mano.

-No te procupes- le dijo ella en tono suave-pronto se acabará, y podrás ser profesor como dijo Harry

Remus se rió ante la ocurrencia de Lily y le dijo:

-Nadie quería que un licántropo estuviera cerca de sus hijos

- Pues a mi me encantaría que fueras profesor de Harry-le replicó ella- seguro que serías una maravilloso

- Eso es- le dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa medio dormida- por que tu y James siempre habeis estado un poco locos.

- Puede- le admitió ella al ya dormido Remus- pero querer siempre es una locura, y si no miranos a mi y a James.

Despues le dió un beso a su amigo en la frente y se marchó sin hacer ruido del sótano.

Al subir por las escaleras pudo oler el aroma a café y tostadas recien hechas y al llegar a la cocina pudo comprobar que había sido Harry el artifice de aquello; ya le extrañaba a ella, su esposo y Sirius seguramente estarían aprovechando las horas que quedaban antes de empezar su turno en el ministerio.

-¿lo has hecho tu?- le preguntó ella al chico tras darle los buenos días y él asintió-¿ por que te has levantado tan temprano?- a penas eran las 8 y si no tenías nada que hacer en todo el día era mejor dormir un poco más.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- No tengo sueño

Lily se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a desayunar; despues de elogiar su café se hizo un silencio mientras los dos comian hasta que Harry se decidió por fin a decir:

-¿Como esta?

Lily no lo comprendió en un principio a que se refería pero luego entendió que hablaba de Remus y le dijo:

-Bien, ahora esta dormido

Harry dió un suspiro de alivio y ella le preguntó

- Nunca lo has acompañado ¿verdad?

Harry la miró y negó:

-No me dejaba- dijo en un susuro minetras miraba muy detenidamente su desayuno- asi que me sentaba junto a la puerta a esperar que la luna se ocultara.

Lily sonrió y le dijo:

-Pero tu eres un animago, yo te ví- Harry asintió y ella continuó- ta falta algo de pelo y de altura para ser como Canuto..., pero creo que eres lo bastante grande como defenderte de un licántropo.

-Tanto pelo debe ser incomodo- dijo él despues de reirse de lo que Lily había dicho- a demás eso es algo que no puedes elegir, uno se convierte en lo que se convierte, yo no se por que soy un perro.

-Pues yo me lo imagino- dijo ella con tono tranquilo y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada hasta acabar el desayuno.

--------------

Tres días despues de la luna lluna en la casa de los Potter se respiraba la tensión, hasta el bebé parecía notar que algo pasaba por que estaba inusualmente callado y tranquilo.

Harry se preparaba en su habitación, se echó sobre los hombros la vieja capa de su tío y al girarse para salir pudo ver un portarretratos de dooble hoja en la que esta la foto con sus tíos en Grinmauld Place y otra con sus amigos; James se lo había dado para que las pusiera en su habitación; "siempre es bueno tener los recuerdos cerca" le dijo.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió de ellos y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina donde le esperaban los demás.

Remus y Harry se aparecieron cerca de las mansión Malfoy, en un pequeña arboleda que había tras ella; Harry se adelantó y se acercó lo suficiente a los terrenos de la casa como para saber que había una barrera de alarma, Remus que lo seguía se quedó parado a la misma altura que el chico y tambien debió notarla por que dijo:

-¿Alguna idea de como desactivar esto sin que se dispare?

Harry seguía mirando embobado el lugar donde estaba la barrera y dijo:

-Vamos a desilusionarnos

-Eso no va a desactivarla- le dijo Remus

-Ya- admitió Harry- pero de todas formas vamos ha hacerlo, tienen almenos un elfo domestico, así que más nos vale rezar por que ellos no puedan vernos ni detectarnos con sus poderes.- terminó sacando su varita de la capa.

Dos minutos despues los dos habían desaparecido camuflados por el encantamiento desilusionador.

-¿Se me ve?- preguntó el chico y el licántropo se quedó boquiabierto ante la pregunta.

-No- le repondió extrañado

El suspiró aliviado y terminó- nunca se me a dado bien este hechizo.- despues cogió la mano de Remus y le puso en ella lo que al tacto parecían unas gafas.

-¿para que...?- intentó preguntar Lupin pero Harry lo cortó

-Para que me veas, a mi y a todo lo que en teoría no deberías ver. Estan hechizadas usalas.

Remus se las pusó y comprendió como había sabido el chico donde estaba él a pesar del hechizo, probablamente sus gafas estarían tambien preparadas.

Pudo ver a Harry acercarse a la barrera, que ahora no era una simple intuición si no algo solido de resplandor dorado. El chico puso su mano sobre ella y susurró algo que no llegó a oir. De allí donde había colocado su mano salieron cientos de pequeñas lineas que se extendieron al rededor de la cupula que cubría la casa.

-Ahora- le dijo en un susurro, y remus pasó, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la espalda al pasar. Despues sin retirar la mano, Harry comenzó a girar hacia su derecha. Como si la barrera fuera un muro que tenía que bordear por un lateral sin levantar la mano del otro lado. Cuando por fín hubo cruzado retiró su mano y los miles de nervios desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo la barrera de su color dorado original.- Vamos- le indicó y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de servicio de la casa.

Harry se agachó y escuchó destras de la puerta, no se oía nada asi que se levantó y colocó una mano sobre el omo que al instante emitió el sonido de una cerradura al abrirse. Pasaron sin más problemas y Remus se dejó guiar por el muchacho hasta el que debía ser el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se quedó mirando todo el despacho de arriba abajo mientras Remus se encargaba de cerrar la puerta e insonorizarla.

-¿Sabes donde esta?- preguntó el mayor

- Ni idea- contestó el chico- yo acabé con este horcruxs mucho antes de saber siquiera que era eso; quiero decir, que este fue el único que no tuve que buscar, él vino a mi.

Remus no dijo nada más y decidió mirar como hacía el chico por cada rincón de la habitación, supuso que el hechizo de las gafas debía ayudarlo a encontrar algo.

De repente Harry rodeó el escritorio y apartó la pesada silla de ébano que había frente a él; le vantó la alfombra y le mostró a Lupin una trampilla de no más de medio metro cuadrado.

-Tiene una maldición sellandola- le dijo el chico- apartate

Apuntó con su varita a la cerradura y dijo en voz baja: "apolioo"; hubo un destello azul que los cegó un instante y despues la trampilla se abrió. Estaba llena de objetos de estrañas formas que Remus decidió no preguntarse para que servían de entre ellos Harry sacó un viejo diario de tapas negras, aquel que parecía más inofensivo era el horcruxs. Volvió acerrar la tapa y dijo de nuevo otro hechizo

- "Arjoo"- se levantó de donde estaban y le dijo al licántropo- vamos

Los dos salieron de ellí a toda prisa y al llegar a la barrera Harry volvió a hacer lo mismo, Remus no esperó a que el chico se lo dijera y cuando vió como la vez anterior la cupula pasó; Harry estaba pasando hacia el otro lado cuando Remus vió a alguien aparecerse justo en la puerta de entrada a los terrenos.

- Date prisa, ya vuelven

Harry pasó muy deprisa el último tramo y al separa la mano a Remus le pareció que por un instante la alarma saltaría pues la barrera se volvió roja como el fuego, pero depues volvió a su color inicial, y los dos decidieron hechar a correr para adentrarse en la espesura de la arboleda.

Una vez se sintieron seguros Harry decidió acabar allí mismo con el horcruxs en lugar de llevarlo hasta el Valle. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos para despues recitar lo que parecía un conjuro y lo soltó de inmediato pues el libro comenzó a arder. Los se mantuvieron callados mientras el libro se consumía en el suelo; despues Harry se sentó de forma pesada en el suelo, apoyó la espalda contra un arbol y respiró profundamente.

-¿Cansa mucho?- preguntó Lupin

-Tanto como la luna llena- le respondió él mirandolo- siento lo del otro día- le dijo agachando la cabeza- pensaba que estaba en mi tiempo y cuando me di cuenta me sorprendí, eso es todo.

Remus sonrió y sentandose junto al chico le dijo- ya me imaginaba algo así, no te peocupes.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos hasta Remus se atreevió por fin a preguntar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Harry se extraño de la pregunta y le contestó:

-Claro, pero no se si podré responderte

Remus respiró hondo y se decidió:

-¿Tu sabes quien me mordió?

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos, no se esperaba la pregunta.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- le dijo

-¿lo sabes?-le preguntó el licántropo girandose para verlo

Harry miró el cielo a través de los arboles y dijo:

- Si, pero no voy a decirtelo

Remus lo miró casi enfadado

-¿para que quieres saberlo, ¿para odiarlo,- le dijo Harry sin mirarlo- eso no va contigo Remus Lupin

-¿Y tu que sabes que va conmigo o no?- le dijo el castaño

-¿si no se nada de ti, para que me preguntas?- le devolvió el chico, y Remus lo miró casi indignado- te mordió, y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.- le dijo Harry de forma dura- Pero no te preocupes dentro de algunos años alguien inventara la poción matalobos ; sirve para que conserves tu mente humana durante las transformaciones y según tengo entendido, tambien las hace menos dolorosas.

Lupin lo miraba boquiabierto pero le reclamó:

-No es eso lo que te he preguntado

Harry dió un suspiro y dejo de mirar el cielo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Te mordió Fenir Greyback, ¿sabes quien es?- Remus negó y Harry siguió en el mismo tono- pues es un maldito cabrón loco, cuyo mayor pasatiempo es morder a niños y llevarselos a "su colonia"para enseñarlos a, según él, ser licántropos. ¿Tengo que decirte que les enseña exactamente?- Remus negó con la cabeza temblando de arriba a abajo, pero el chico siguió su discurso en tono cortante- a ti casi te mata ¿no, pues eso fue por que fuiste de los primeros- Harry colocó su dedo indice allí donde sabía que su tío tenía la cicatriz de la primera mordedura, en el costado izquierdo; y Remus se estremeció- no te preocupes, a estas alturas ya debe tener su sistema perfeccionado, no mata a casi ninguno; los ataca en los brazos y las piernas, lo justo para contaminarlos y llevarselos. A un amigo mio lo mordió cuando era niño y a excepción de que no puede mover el meñique y el anular de la derecha esta perfectamente. Suerte que es zurdo.

El licántropo se levantó y se alejó del chico como si quemara dispuesto a volver y dejarlo allí, sabía como volver, no tenía que hacerle de niñera...

-No te muevas de hay Lupin- le dijo con un golpe de voz- no he acabado tu historia- por alguna razón que no supo comprender se quedó donde estaba de espaldas a Harry dispuesto a escuchar- Este maldito sádico, se unió a Voldemort durante la segunda guerra, y mi tío aun sabiendo quien era hizo de espia para Orden en su colonia; al final durante un ataque a Hogwarts en el que estuvo Greyback lo descubrió y durante algún tiempo se tuvo que esconder de ese cabrón, pero un día nos llegó la noticia de que los mortífagos los iban a traicionar; pensaban que tenían la guerra ganada y que la gente como Greyback y los suyos eran demasiado peligros incluso como para tenerlos de aliados. Así que decidieron atacarlos en luna llena; justo cuando amanece y acaban de transformarse; cuando estan tirados como perros en el suelo sin poder moverse; por que eso eran para ellos, sus perros de caza y una vez que no los necesitaban decidieron colgarlos del arbol mas alto- Remus escuchaba horrorizado las palabras de Harry pero se dió cuenta de que su voz ya no sonaba dura e hiriente, si no triste y casi apagada.- Yo estuve allí Remus, con mi tío, que decidió que, por mucho dolor que le hubiera causado Greyback, los que vivían en la colonia no merecían perder su vida de esa forma. Yo y mi amigo Ron sacamos de allí a todos los licántropos de la colonia que sobrevivieron, mientras mi tío se enfrentaba al grupo de cabrones que dirigía la colonia- la voz de Harry se entrecortó y Remus se giró para ver que por las mejillas del chico corrían lagrimas angustiadas- lo destrozaron y yo ví como lo hacian sin poder hacer nada más que sacar a los otros de allí; por que se lo había prometido, por que sabía que mi tío se jugaba el alma aquella noche, que si no conseguía salvarlos, que si yo le impedía suicidarse de esa forma, él no sería fiel a sí mismo y no sería más que un licántropo cualquiera. Pero mi tío no era un licántropo normal, igual que tu tampoco lo eres Lupin.-Harry apretaba las mandibulas presa de la rabía que le producía contar aquella historia, se secó las lagrimas y continuó- Así que olvidate de ese hijo de puta de Greyback y disfruta de lo que te ha dado la vida; por que si llegaras a alejarte de ellos algún día, por su culpa o por algo relacionado con todo eso, lo lamentarías igual que lo hizo mi tío.

Remus se hacercó hasta el chico y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y le dijo con media sonrisa que a Harry le extraño:

-Vamos, agarrate fuerte a mi brazo y yo nos apareceré a los dos.

Rincón de Zélany:DIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS! Que capitulo más raro y más largo me a salido ¿verdad?. Despues de casi tres semanas sin dar más señales de vida que el concurso (que por cierto no a tenido mucho éxito; lo siento Elisabeth no creo que haga más); llego con esto que es absolutamente extraño. Pero no me extraña; todo este tiempo he estado intentando escribirlo y al final cerraba el archivo con dos frases más de las que tenía al abrirlo. Tenía las ideas pero no el impulso para conectarlas y esta mañana casi me da un yuyu pensando que estabamos otravez a domingo y yo con el capítulo como estaba. Espero que os guste por que me a costado muchisimo escribirlo. Tanto que no he poido leer tranquila el 6 libro.

Por cierto hablando del rey de Roma..., vaya asco de traducción! Empezando por el titulo, siguiendo por ¡Tate! (si dicen eso, y además lo dice Harry) y acanbando por Horrocruxs y Horrocruxes. Si tengo algún lector latino americano, que porfarvor me revuelva la duda: ¡Tate! ¿Es de su zona, por que donde yo vivo lo que decimos es ¡TATE quieto coño! Y eso solo los más cerrados al hablar.

Con respecto al concurso no voy a decir la respuesta acertada por si alguien se anima todavía

solo dire que unicamente ha habido 2 participantes y la primera no a considerado el premio lo bastante interesante como para devolverme el mensage y conseguirlo. Gracias Elisabeth

Por lo demás, deciros que los hechizos no vienendel latín si no del griego clasico, me a parecido más original y además el libro de latín lo tenía practicamente bajo llave, no tenía ganas de sacarlo.

Los dos son 1 persona del presente singular de "Liberar" y "Comenzar". Aunque estan trancritos para que el que no tenga ni idea sepa como leerlo y por que el openoffice no tiene el abecedario griego.

Este capi para mis profes de Griego: Esteba(Viva Safo), Manuel( el cantarín) y Juan Ramón (el periquito). Por cierto no dí tres años de griego si no que tuve tres profes en dos años; no pregunteis eso es culpa del sistema de enseñanza español.

Besos y gracias por esperar y leer esto.

Desde ALMERÍA :

Zélany.


	16. Cap XVI El Himno de la Alegría

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_La vida da muchas vueltas,_

_tantas que a veces nos perdemos,_

_he incluso tenemos la sensación de caernos; _

_pero siempre, hay que encontrar, _

_alguna curva especialmente graciosa, _

_o una piedra de aspecto peculiar,_

_que nos arranque una sonrisa, sin más._

_-Si, hasta yo puedo ponerme filosófica;_

_Paranoias de una desconocida- Zélany"_

Cap XVI- El Himno de la Alegría

Harry estaba sentado junto a la cristalera de la cocina; canturreaba una canción suavemente y se acompañaba tamborileando con los dedos, sobre una mesita cubierta de macetas con hierbas aromaticas; no podía evitarlo, aquel olor floral y dulce lo ponía de buen humor; igual que Ginny.

Lily que lo escuchaba divertida, se le acercó y le acarició el pelo de forma suave.

-¿Que cantas?- le preguntó ella

El chico alzó la cabeza para mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa; él mismo reconoció que hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma, era como si estar allí estuviera despertando en él aquellas ganas de reir que pensaba haber perdido. Quizá si tío Remus tuviera razón. "Reir hasta quedarse sin aire" quizá despues de toda aquella estupida guerra, podría volver a hacerlo.

_Eschucha, hermano, la canción de la alegría_

_el canto alegre del que espera un nuevo día _

-No lo sé- respondió el- mi novia la tocaba con la flauta, la llamaba el himno de la alegría, pero no se como se llama

La mujer acercó una silla hasta él y se sentó poniendose una mano en la barbilla, como un pensador griego.

-Pues a mi me suena de algo- le dijo al chico con voz pensativa; Harry la miró, la cosa astaba en que a él tambien le sonaba, pero nunca supo identificarla. Un ruido se oyó en el piso de arriba, el bebé debía de haberse despertado.

-Voy a ver al peque- le dijo a Harry mientras se levantaba de la silla- ahora vuelvo.

Harry se quedó allí tarareando su canción, hasta que lo que parecía un pastel, comenzó a oler a quemado y se levantó apresurado para ver que le pasaba al horno; se asomó y al ver aquel intento de tarta de limón chamuscada, decicdió parar el horno. Sonrió para si mismo, a su madre no se le daban bien los dulces, eso no lo sabía; se levantó y vió en la mesa el periodico de la mañana, en la portada, había un listado con los fallecidos en el último ataque; aquel que había puesto a toda la Orden del Fenix en pie a las tres de la madrugada hacía dos días. Oyó a su madre, reir por el pasillo con su hijo en brazos, y pensó que aunque la guerra rompiera el mundo, no podría romper esas risas; ni si quiera Voldemort podía, por él aún conservaba pequeños fragmentos de esa paz inexplicable, en aquellos tiempos horribles.

_Ven, canta, sueña cantado,_

_vive soñando el nuevo sol,_

_en que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos._

Lily llegó y olió el pastel quemado, hizó una mueca de disgusto y dejó al pequeño en la trona, lo miró y le dijo a Harry:

-¿Lo has apagado tu?

Él asintió- Quizás todavía no este muy mal y puedas cortarle la parte quemada- le dijo el chico intentando consolar a su madre por el fallido intento de pastelería. Pero ella soltó un bufido enfadada consigo misma y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina

-No te molestes- le dijo al chico, abatida- nada que lleve más de dos cucharadas de azúcar me sale bien.

Harry se rió y decidió ayudarla a limpiar toda la harina y la mantequilla que había dispersa por la encimera de la cocina.

---------------

James y Sirius llegaron esa tarde, con las tunicas sucias y rotas y varios cortes por los brazos y la cara. Lily se asustó al verlos, pero James le dijo en tono dulce:

-No te preocupes, solo a sido un descuido

La muejr escudriñó los ojos de su esposo, en busca de algo más; per decidió dejarlo estar por el momento; parecía muy cansado. Harry solo obsevaba desde el salón, fingiendo concentrarse en un libro que leía.

_Si en tu camino solo encuentras la tristeza,_

_y el llanto amargo de la soledad completa_

Desde ese momento, fue como si la realidad exterior hubiera entrado en la casa de forma aplastante; el resto de la tarde pasó tranquilo y casi serio; hasta que a la hora de cenar, cuando ya estaban los cinco a punto de cenar; Lily, soltó la sartén que mantenía en le fuego y salió como un rayo hacia el salón dejando a los cuatro hombre anonadados. Se oyeron ruidos de movimiento y trasteo, como si buscara algo y dos segundo despues, la novena sinfonía de Bethoven, sonó con fuerza por toda la casa.

V_en, canta, sueña cantado,_

_vive soñando el nuevo sol,_

_en que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos._

Los cuatro se asomaron a la habitación, donde se encontraba la mujer, casi preocupados por la salud mental de esta. Per al llegar, Liliam los miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y dijo a Harry:

-Te dije que me sonaba; esto, es el himno de la alegría.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió. Como si de un antidoto se tratara, aquella canción fue diluyendo el pesado habiente a guerra que se había intaurado en la casa. James fue ha abrazar a su esposa con una sonrisa dulce, mientras los otros tres reian y decidieron dejarlos a solas un par de minutos antes de cenar, al son de la novena de Bethoven.

_Si es que no encuentras la alegría en esta tierra_

_buscala hermano más allá de las estrellas_

Lily estaba sentada en el balcon de su habitación, en el suelo, sobre las frías losas y respirando el aire todavía fresco de primeros de Junio; James se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, abrazandola por la espalda; estuvieron un rato callados hasta que el hombre le preguntó:

-¿Que te a pasado esta noche?- ella rió y respondión

-Nada- lo miró y vió como esta vez era él quien la interrogaba con la mirada y le preguntó- ¿tu estas bien?

-Claro que si boba- le dijo besandola en los labios

Mientras Harry tambien miraba por las estrellas de aquella noche, recordando el sonido dulce, de la flauta travesera de Ginny, al compás de aquella melodía.

" -Sabías que hay gente que dice que el compositor de esta canción era mago- le interpeló Ginny apartando la flauta de sus labios

Harry aprovechó ese intante para besarla y despues la abrazó diciendo

-Ni siquiera se quien la escribió, pero es hermosa-la miró un instante y dijo- como tu

Ginny se sonrojó y se acurrucó sobre su pecho

-Quizás cuando él la escribió- dijo la chica mirando a las estrellas- tambien eran tiempos dificiles, y por eso tiene tanta fuerza la canción; quizás quería que la gente no se asustara y mirara al frente, siguiendo su camino con la cabeza bien alta.

Harry sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras; quizás eran ellos los que buscanban fuerza en cualquier lugar, aunque fuera una vieja melodía, que no sabían quien había compuesto, pero no le importaba.

Ginny se llevó de nuevo la flauta a los labios y continuó con su melodía de esperanza y alegría, confiando en un nuevo sol."

_Ven, canta, sueña cantado,_

_vive soñando el nuevo sol,_

_en que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos._

Ricón de Zélany: Hola! Este capitulo es cortito, pero estoy de examenes y no puedo parame pa pensar mas en nada que no sean los dos trabajos que tengo que entregar la semana proxima. Son casi las tres de la mañana del viernes y no se si os gustará este capitulo, pero me apetecía un montón escribirlo. La tre es de Miguel Rios, el rockero español más viejo que aún edita discos Jejejeejeje. Aun que su estilo de rock es muy distinto, por ejemplo, al de los Rolling. La canción es preciosa aunke aki no estan las estrofas en riguroso orden. Lo siento. La musica es una parte de la novena de Bethoven, que por cierto, en la Comunidad Economica Europea la han cogido como himno, ke poco originales, pero almenos es bonita.

Jejeje; mi madre se a puesto a leer mi fic y dice que le gusta; estoy que flipo, asi que de vez en cuando y conforme ella valla leyendo y corrigiendo ire subiendo los fics sin faltas de Ortografía Jjejejeje.

Por cierto en r&r va por los 60taitantos y el paginas, (sin comentarios de la autora) por las 50 (todo el fic seguidito)

Lo siento Hada pero tendrás que esperar almenos una semanita para que leea algo; todo se me a liado de manera increible.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic

Besos desde Almería: Zélany 4/03/06


	17. Cap XVII A través del tiempo

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Todo lo que una persona puede imaginarse_

_otras podrán hacerlo realidad- Julio Verne"_

Cap XVII – A través del tiempo

Ginny estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la venta; en la habitación principal de la casa de los Potter; hacía casi un mes que Voldemort había sido derrotado y aún no había sido capaces de encontrar a Harry. Lily, el pequeño fenix del chico, dormitaba sobre su rodilla; desde que su dueño se había ido se negaba a separarse de la chica, aunque no sabía si para protergerla o por que la pobrecita criatura se sentia sola sin su amo. Ginny se fijó el en ave y la miró con ternura; su plumaje era multicor, en ella se mezclaban distintos tonos de rojo, dorado e incluso algunas plumas de su cole y su cabeza eran de color violeta, dandole un tono irisado a sus plumas; le acarició la cabeza con ternura y dijo en susurro:

-¿Donde puede estar Harry, Lily?- pero el animalillo siguió durmiendo tranquila con la cabeza escondida bajo el ala.

Tanto ella como Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna se habían negado a abandonar aquella casa, por que sabían que si Harry volvía por su propio pie, volvería allí, y no querria verla abandonada y vacia, si no llena de vida y en pleno funcionamiento.

Ron casi no aparecia por la casa, decía que él podía encontrarlo e iba de un lado para otro buscando a su amigo, que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Hermione pasa horas y mas horas en la biblioteca, buscando alguna opción para que alguien desapareciera de esa manera; Lily a veces desaparecía y volvía varios días despues, con aspecto de haber buscado al chico por todo el universo y ella... Las primeras semanas había hecho lo mismo que todos, buscarlo deseperadamente, hasta que una noche tuvo un extraño sueño... le pareció oir la voz de Harry deciendole, que estaba bien, y que no se preocupara, que antes o despues volverían a estar juntos. Para cualquier otra persona podría haver sido un sueño normal, per ella tenía el don(o la desdicha) de ver en ellos, normarmente lo que necesitaba saber, podía caminar entre sueño, no solo suyos si no tambien de los demás y algo le decía que aquellas palabras no habían sido un simple sueño; desde entonces, una extraña sensación de paz la inundaba y se dedicaba a hacer lo que Harry hacía; solía llevar casi a diario flores frescas a las tumbas, de la faimilia de su novio, y les pedia una y otra vez, que por favor, cuidaran muy bien de él, allá donde estuviera; cuidaba de Lily y en general de todos los que aún quedaban en la casa. Tambien estaba Jonathan, el joven licántropo al que había conocido durante el ataque a la colonia, él había dicho de irse de la cas cuando Harry desapareció, pero ninguno de ellos se lo había permitido, no tenía a donde ir y con ellos estaría bien.

"-Ni hablar- le había dicho Ron- tu te quedas aquí, tambien formas parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore y no tienes donde ir; ¡te quedas por que yo lo digo! ¿me oyes?"

"-Claro que no se vá- dijo Hermione"

"-Harry no te hizo entender bien ¿cierto?- acabó por decirle la pelirroja- nosotros somos una familia, entraste a formar parte el día en que seguimos al profesor y te sacamos de aquellas cuevas; no puedes irte como si nada"

Jonathan, al final tambien se había quedado y había buscado como todos, pero había acabado que estaba muerto, o peor, que no quería volver. Nunca decía nada pero tambien lo echaba de menos; Harry lo había acogido en su casa, y cuando todos habían desconfiadode él en un pricipio, el joven mago le había dicho:

"- No me has dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de tí; además... si mi tío quería que te salvaras, no debía ser por que eras como esos estúpidos de la colonia", tambien le había dado una varita y le había enseñado ha hacer conjuros sencillos, no la había dado tiempo a más.

Tocaron a la puerta y el chico entró como si lo hubiera convocado con el pensamiento

-Ginny- le dijo- tu madre esta abajo, te busca

Ella cogió a Lily en brazos y con mucho cuidado la dejó sobre la cama

-Gracias Nathan- se acercó a él y los dos salieron de la habitación en diracción al salón

-Ginny no seas terca- replicó la señora Weasley-vamonos a casa; volved los dos, tu y Ron

-Mamá, no voy a irme-le repitió a su madre por decima vez- digas lo que digas- se llevó la mano al pecho, donde llevaba el guardapelo que había sido de la madre de Harry y apretandolo con fuerza dijo- va a volver, y yo voy a esperarlo aquí.

Molly se dió por vencida por ese día y acabó por marcharse del Valle de Godric. Ginny cerró los ojos y sin soltar el colgante y se sentó desesperada en el sofá de la sala. Jonathan que estaba en la puerta pasó y se sentó junto a ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Tu, tampoco crees que vaya a volver ¿verdad?- le dijo al licántropo y él guardó silencio; ella se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a entrar en las habitación de matrimonio, estaba oscureciendo y Lily estaba sobre su percha muy tranquila esperando que llegara. Ginny se dirigió hasta ella y la miró a los ojos verdes que le habían valido el nombre de Liliam, como la madre de Harry.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo Lil-le dijo a la fenix- aunque solo sea para saber si esta bien, ayudame esta noche pequeña, vamos a buscarlo en sueños, a ver si tenemos más suerte que despiertas.

El ave se subió en su hombro y las dos fueron a buscar entre las cosas de Harry. Ginny encontró uno de su pijamas y se lo llevó al baño; con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dió un baño y al salir se puso el pijama del chico; le quedaba grande pero olia como él, era como si estubiera abrazandola en ese momento. Se sentó el el tocador de la habitació y con cuidado, fue cepillandose el cabello. Recordaba que la primera vez que Harry la llevó a aquella habitación, a ella le había llamdo la atanción el precioso tocador, de color blanco, como el dormitorio. Harry la había sentado allí y le había dicho:

"-Quedatelo si quieres, a fin de cuentas no se usa para nada"- a ella le había dado corte decir que sí, sentía que aquello no era suyo ni de nadie, que debía quedarse así, como recuerdo de quien lo usó una vez; pero él se había colocado a su espalda y cogiendo un cepillo del cajón, comenzó a cepillar su cabellera rojiza con cuidado.

"- En serio, no te preocupes- le había dicho- hay que llenar de vida esta casa, cada rincón de ella para que vuelva a ser lo que era, un hogar. Si hay alguien que merece sentarse aquí eres tu- la miró un instante y la besó en los labios- te amo Gin- y despues continuó con su tarea del cepillo."

Desde entonces aquella habitación se había convertido en el refugio de los dos, como si allí no pasara nada, de lo que ocurría fuera. Se levantó y se hechó en la cama, tapandose con la fina colcha y Lily se acurrucó junto a ella en la almohada. Dió un suspiro, se relajó y cerró los ojos, esperando que aquel peño ritual de recuerdos la llevara en sueños allí donde quería ir.

Al abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro Lily que estaba sobre su hombro, emitió una breve nota. Caminó un poco y lo vió, hecho un ovillo en medio de aquella oscuridad, corrió hasta él y se arrodillo para verlo mejor; no parecía herido, solo dormido, aunque tampoco parecía estar tranquilo. Coló la cabeza de Harry sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo revuelto. Lily se posó sobre el hombro de su amo dormido y entonó una dulce melodía mientras Ginny seguia arruyandolo. No alcanzaba a comprender porque podía verlo, pero no hablar con él, pero tampoco se atrevió a replicar. Las dos siguieron así por un rato, hasta que les pareció ver movimiento, en medio de la oscuridad, frente a ellas.

--------------

Lily Potter no entendía nada, jamás había tenido un sueño tan extraño; estaba rodeada de oscuridad, ni si quiera podía distinguir el suelo, pero sabía que había algo firme sobre lo que estaba de pie, solo se oía un dulce canto, emitido por algún tipo de ave que no fue capaz de reconocer. Una parte de ella le decía que se quedara quieta, que podía ser peligroso, pero otra, le pedía que siguiera aquella melodía. Al final su impulso aventurero le ganó la partida a la prudente y avanzó hacía delante ( o lo que ella creía delante, por que no podía ver nada).

A medida que iba avanzando, y la canción se hacía más nitida y fuerte, pudo ver algo parecido a un fenix que resplandecía, y decidió que debía ser aquel ave el que emitía la canción; a si que fue hasta ella. Cuando llegó, la musica paró y lo que vió la dejó helada de la impresión.

Frente a ella había un fenix, como había supuesto, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió, si no el hecho de que estaba junto a una chica pelirroja que arruyaba a lo que parcía un muchacho. Los dos sobre aquella porción de oscuridad que les hacía de suelo. Tanto el fenix como la muchacha, la miraban muy fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y en total silencio. A ella le costó un poco reconocer al chico que dormía, pero finalmente se dió cuenta de que no era otro, que su "inquilino, del futuro". Las tres se miraron espectantes, hasta que la pequeña fenix soltó a la oscuridad una leve nota. La chica miró a la criatura y le dijo:

-Si, parece que es ella- despues las dos extrañas siguieron con su tarea, una cantando y la otra acariciando el cabello del chico.

-¿Quien sois?-preguntó Lily extrañada

La joven pelirroja la miró y a la mujer se le hizo conocida, aunque no supo de que.

-Yo soy Ginevra Weasley-dijo la chica- y ella es Lily- dijo señalando al fenix

Lily(la mujer) se quedó un instante con los ojos entrecerrados y pensando Ginevra..., Ginevra...

-Ginny...-logró articular por fín, y la chica asintió- ¿que...

-¿hago yo aquí?-terminó la chica- eso me pregunto yo, que hace usted aquí; yo solo trataba de buscar a Harry, saber que esta bien...- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza- todos lo estamos buscando.

-Comprendo- le dijo la mujer- él esta bien, nosotros lo cuidamos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no esta muerto- replicó Ginny- si no estubiera yo no lo podría ver... y no aparece por ningún lado, ¿donde esta exactamente?

Lily comprendió, la chica no sabía lo del viaje en el tiempo, por eso le había extrañado tanto verla allí, para ella Lily Potter estaba muerta. Respiró profundamente y buscó la forma de explicarle todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas; aunque ni ella misma lograba comprenderlo bien.

-Bueno..., Harry esta..., como decirlo...- Ginny y la pequeña fenix la miraron, casi asustadas-en 1989- el susto se volvió incomprensión en el par de ojos que la observaban- quiero decir... él retrocedió en el tiempo, antes de que Voldemort nos matara. O almenos eso he entendido yo

-Así que ... por eso no lo encontramos- dijo la chica en un susurro

-Me temo que sí- respondió Lily, Ginny siguió con su tarea, mirando fijamente al chico , sabía que debía estar siendo duro para él, pero Liliam interrumpió sus pensamientos- nos esta ayudando a acabar con los Horcruxs- Ginny levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos

-¿Esta cambiandolo todo?-preguntó asombrada y Lily asintió

-Él esta acabando con los horcruxs en nuestro tiempo...-le dijo a la muchacha- no quiere que haya segunda guerra. Piensa que así se arreglara todo

-Eso es peligroso-replicó Ginny- si Hermione estubiera aquí le echaría una buena bronca.

-Si, algo de eso me ha dicho- le dijo Lily con media sonrisa

-Pero lo entiendo...-dijo la chica en tono más tranquilo- por mucho que estemos con él, os echa en falta; necesita a su familia, como todos.

Lily alconzó a notar una nota de amargura en la voz de Ginny y le dijo:

-Intenté convercerlo de que volviera...

-Pero si no os matan no habrá elegido-dijo la chica- nadie acabará con Voldemort, y todos viviries bajo su yugo, eso no es justo, quiere que seais libres, por eso se a quedado.

La mujer no dijo nada más, podía entender la postura de la chica y la de Harry tambien; estaban atrapados, por aquella estupida profecía y el sádico de Voldemort.

-El dijo- le explicó Lily- que tambien sería mejor para vosotros, y que seguro que volveriais a veros, cuando llegara el momento; que hay lazos que no se pueden romper.

Ginny sonrió con amargura y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, pero a ver quien se lo explica a mi hermano; esta empeñado en encontrarlo, y es muy cabezota; y al resto, todos lo estan buscando.

Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor, en medio de aquella oscuridad hasta que Ginny dijo:

-Cuidalo mucho, no lo dejes solo; te ha echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo, a los cuatro... no lo dejeis solo. Ya lo ha estado por bastante tiempo.

Lily se agachó junto a ella y le carició la mano con la que arruyaba al muchacho.

-No te preocupes, no lo dejaré

-Gracias-le respondió la chica con una sonrisa, y siguió con su tarea, mientras Lily(la fenix) seguía con su dulce canción.

Lily Potter despertó aquella noche, casi de subito; miró a su alrededor, y decubrió que estaba en su cama, y su marido dormía placidamente a su lado. Se levantó con sigilo y se acercó al cuarto de invitados donde, acurrucado en la cama; como lo había visto en sus sueños, dormía su "inquilino". Entró y lo tapó con la fina colcha, aquella madrugada hacía frío. Habría jurado que dentro de la habitación, podía olerse el aroma a flores que desprendía la chica pelirroja de su sueño, y entre sueños oyó susurrar al chico. "Gin"

Rincón de Zélany: Jejeje; justo cuando no debería estar escribiendo fics, si no haciendo trabajas, a mi me llega la inspiración; de hecho este capi, se me ha ocurrido en el cine, mientras veía la ultima peli de Hayao Miyazaki. "El castillo errante" o ambulante, como lo han traducido aquí. Os la recomiendo; es un peli chulisima. Yo la he visto como tres veces ( dos en japones subtitulado y una en español).

A lo que iba, que este capitulo tambien me apetecía escribirlo, y como el fic es mio...pos meto lo que me da la gana basicamente.

Espero que os guste

Gracias por leer esto, Besos desde Almería

Zélany.


	18. Cap XVIII Mamá

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Dad palabras al dolor, que el dolor no habla_

_gime en el corazón hasta que lo rompe-_

_William Shakespeare"_

Cap XVIII – Mamá

Los gritos y los hechizos, recorrían el lugar; las llamas, se alzaban al cielo desde los tejados de las casas incendiadas; miraras donde miraras, en el pueblo muggle de Cheepeshaire todo era horrror. La guerra había llegado hasta ellos. Liliam Potter luchaba contra el nudo en su garganta, para intentar reducir a un joven mortífago que la acorralaba, no debía ser mayor que ella, su cara estaba cubierta por la máscara blanca que caracterizaba a los de su condición y la mujer solo podía ver sus ojos oscuros destilando odio hacia ella. Durante mucho tiempo intentó comprender las razones por las que los mortífagos hacían todo aquello, tantas vueltas le había dado aquello que Sirius le había dicho: "No malgastes tu tiempo y tu cerebro en pensar eso; ellos odian sin motívo, lo hacen por que sí" y por una vez en su vida y sin que sirviera de precedente, decidió que el moreno tenía razón. Su contrincante tubo que esquivar una maldición perdida y esto le dió ventaja como para desplazarse a la derecha y salir del punto de mira de su agresor, antes de que este pudiera volver a atacarla lo petrificó y salió corriendo a ayudar al primero que lo necesitase.

Los aurores llegaron y ante la llegada masiva de refuerzos, los mortífagos decidieron batirse en retirada; eso, claro esta, si es que la Orden los dejaba escapar. James intentaba cortarle la salida a un mortífagos enorme, así que no pudo ver, que a su espalda, otro se había dado la vuelta para ayudar a su compañero y lo apuntaba con su varita en silencio. Antes de que el nuevo enemigo pudiera siquiera pensar el hechizo más apropiado, Lily le lanzó un desmainus derribandolo; provocando la sorpresa del grande y dandole a James la oportunidad de derribarlo.

James ató a su contrincante y se giró a su esposa; lo que vió no le gustó nada, estaba palida como el papel y fijaba sus ojos en un punto tras él; ¿que había pasado, ¡Parecía aterrada! Lo primero que vino a su mente es que alguno de sus amigos podía haber muerto y se giró desesperado buscando aquello que cusaba tanto terror en su mujer. Lo que vió lo dejó desconcertado, un mortífago de estatura medía llacía en el suelo y bajo su cabeza, crecía por momentos un charcho de sangre, que se veía oscura y a la vez brillante a la luz de los incendios. Se acercó y pudo ver la causa de aquello, se había partido el creneo con una piedra, le buscó el pulso, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Miró a Lily que se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de horror y cuyos ojos estaban bañados por las lagrimas. En un instante entendió todo, aquello lo había hecho ella. Sin querer, eso era algo que estaba claro, por que ellos jamás mataban por placer y Liliam nunca habría hecho algo semejante. Oyó a Sirius llamarlo, era hora de marcharse; lo que quedaba era trabajo de sus compañeros de servicio esa noche; se alejó del cadaver y cogió a su esposa de la mano, tiró suevemente de ella, pero parecía estar paralizada, a sí que practicamente tubo que arrastrarla a las afueras del pueblo donde se encontrarían con Sirius y Remus y se aparecerían en el Valle.

----------------

Aquella mañana Harry se despertó muy temprano, tampoco había podído dormir demasiado, la noche anterior, a eso de la 11 habían recibido un aviso de la Orden del Fenix sobre un ataque a un pueblo muggle,y todos había salido en estampida de la casa. Por supuesto no lo habían dejado acompañarlos; "no puedes dejar que te descubran" habían argumentado y él había tenido que quedarse de niñera de si mismo. Cuando a eso de las dos se quedó dormido en el sofá, aún no habían vuelto. Durante toda la noche una parte de él le había dicho que no se preocupara y se fuera a dormir, que a fin de cuentas hasta que no llegara hallowen estarían a salvo, la profecía decía que habían sobrevivido tres veces al mismisimo Voldemort; la otra parte de su mente le gritaba que él había comenzado a cambiar las cosas y que ya nada era seguro.

Cuando despertó estaba en su dormitorio y eran las 9 de la mañana; decidió levantarse, aunque pensaba que ya que era domingo y todos parecían tenerlo libre aprovecharían para descansar. Fue bajando las escaleras, pensando en hacer el desayuno para cuando se decidieran a bajar ellos, cuando le sorpendió ruido en la cocina. Por instinto agarró su varita en el bolsillo y bajó con cautela, al entrar en la cocina vió a su madre, moviendose de un lado para otro muy nerviosa, parecía estar preparando algo, aunque por la cantidad y el tamaño de las ollas a Harry le pareció que pretendía invitar a desayunar a toda la Orden del Fenix y al cuartel de Aurores en pleno.

Dejó su varita tranquila en el bolsillo de la túnica y pasó con cautela a la cocina diciendole:

- Buenos días- en ese instante Lily dió un respingo y un vaso de leche que había en la mesa tras ella estalló; a partir de hay Harry supo que algo malo debía ocurrirle, una bruja adulta tenía que estar muy alterada para perder el control de su mágia de esa forma.

-Buenos días- le respondió ella, con una voz que al chico le pareció más aguda de la normal, mientras recogía con un trapo humedo el estropicio de la mesa, la varita estaba al lado del vaso, pero ella ni se molestó en mirarla- ¿como has dormido cielo?- siguió diciendo con aquel tono alterado, pero intentando que sonara normal.

-Bien y ¿vosotros?- preguntó él, le pareció que a su madre le daba un escalofrío pero al instante le respondió sin mirarlo

-Bien, no te preocupes, los cuatro estamos bien;- por mucho que dijera no creía que ella estubiera bien- ¿que te apetece desayunar cielo, estoy haciendo de todo un poco...

-Me da igual-dijo él intentando sonar normal, y desviar la atención de su madre- ¿quieres que te ayude?

Lily se giró y con una sonrisa que intentaba verse natural dijo:

-No hace falta cielo, gracias; tu sientate.

Harry la obedeció y se sentó en la mesa observandola con cuidado, parecía Hermione cuando se acercaba la época de examenes; estaba histerica, su nerviosismo podía respirarse en la habitación. Cogió el profeta, y haciendo como que leía decidió segui mirandola por si necesitaba algo. La varita seguía sobre la mesa, muerta de risa, mientras ella se afanaba en cocinar al estilo muggle. ¿Que habría ocurrido para que estuviera así?.

James llegó con el bebé en brazos cuando en la mesa ya había suficiente comida como para la casa de Gryffindor en día festivo. Miró preocupado la mesa y despues miró a Harry, que negó con la cabeza indicando que no sabía nada. Dejó al niño en la trona y se acercó a su esposa para darle los buenos días de forma cariñosa. Cuando sus manos rozaron la cintura de Lily, esta se estremeció y uno de los fogones se encendió solo. El pequeño Harry aplaudió, como cada vez que veía mágia, y se rió pensando que todo aquello era un juego. Sus padres buscaron con la mirada la razón de aquel jolgorio y vieron el fuego. James lo apagó con un gesto de varita y ,mkj Lily intentó esconderse detrás de su larga mata de pelo cobrizo; su esposo la abarazó con fuerza y le dió un beso suave en la mejilla, intentando calmarla.

-Buenos días Lil- le dijo en un susurro

-Buenos días- respondió ella de forma casi inaudible y continuó batiendo unos huevos que eran ya todo espuma. James la hizo soltar el batidor y tiró de ella hacia la mesa diciendole.

-Vamos a desayunar- ella estuvo a punto de decir algo pero su esposo la cortó- no te preocupes, ya hay bastante comida para todos.

Lily se sentó con movimientos nerviosos, y James comenzó a ofrecerle cosas para desayunar hasta que Remus y Sirius bajaron, aún medio dormidos. Como los dos anteriores, los recien llegados miraron asombrados el desayuno en la mesa; la mujer los vió como una escusa para levantarse y dando un salto les dijo con su voz alterada:

-Buenos días chicos, ¿como habeis dormido, ¿que quereís para desayunar, puedo haceros café...

-No te preocupes Lil- le dijo Remus en tono tranquilo

-Claro pelirroja- le dijo Sirius intentando destensar el hambiente- nosotros nos las a pañamos.

Sirius se sentó junto a la trona y le dió los buenos días al bebé que lo recibió con otro aplauso, James y Remus se sentaron, uno a cada lado de Lily y Harry quedó sentado junto al licántropo. El desayuno pasó en silencio, a excepción de los ruidos del pequeño mientras jugueteaba con su comida y su padrino que intentaba hacerlo desayunar.

A eso de las 10, cuando estaban a punto de levantarse de la mesa, llegó una lechuza sobresaltando a Lily y consiguiendo que explotara un bote de macarrones que había en una de las estanterías de la cocina. La pasta voló en todas direcciones; Remus y Harry agacharon las cabezas y James y Sirius cubrieron con sus brazos a Lily y Harry respectivamente. Cuando todo hubo pasado, el bebé se echó a llorar y la lechuza que viendo el recibimiento había decidido esperar al otro lado de la venta, pasó.

-¿Estais todos bien?- preguntó James y todos asintieron menos Lily, que al ver llegar la lechuza parecía apunto de hecharse a llorar; Remus se levantó a por la carta y la lechuza salió pitando de aquel lugar tan peligroso.

-Es para ti James- le dijo a su amigo

Sirius intentaba calmar al niño, mientras Lily miraba a su hijo desconsolada, lo había hecho llorar. Harry sacó su varita dispuesto a limpiar todos los macarrones desperdigados por el suelo, antes de que alguien se resbalara, pero Lily se levantó de un salto y cogió de algún rincón de la cocina una escoba y un recogedor diciendole:

-Dejá, ya lo recojo yo.

-Pero...-se atrevió a contestar, si prendía recogerlos así tardaría mucho

-Lily,-dijo James en tono firme, como un padre que ordena algo a su hija, y acto seguido los macarrones desaparecieron a golpe de varita- sientate, ya estan recogidos.

Lily lo miró desafiante con la escoba y el recogedor en las manos, cerró los ojos como intentando calmarse y eso fue el gesto que todos necesitaron para marcharse de allí; Remus dejó la carta sobre la mesa, Sirius cogió al niño y Harry los siguió, hasta el salón.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así?- preguntó James a su esposa, pero ella no respondió- si quieres podemos seguir con este jueguecito hasta que acabes con toda la vajilla de la casa, aunque yo pensaba que le tenías mucho cariño; te la regaló tu madre cuando nos casamos.

Lily temblaba de arriba a abajo, apretando con fuerza el mango de la escoba y el recogedor y cerrando los ojos.

-Tu no lo entiendes...- le dijo en un susurro a su marido

-Lily... fue un acccidente...- le dijo él en tono suave mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a ella

-¡Eso, ya da igual!-replicó ella alzando la voz

-No, Lil- le dijo James en tono firme- no da igual, marca la diferencia

Lily soltó la escoba y el recogedor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, su esposo intentó abrazarla y ella se agachó intentandoe escapar de él. James se arrodilló junto a ella y le dijo:

-Fue un accidente, no podías saber que eso pasaría.- le dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros.

-Pero esta muerto...-dijo ella desesperada- esta muerto ... ¡Y yo lo matè!-terminó por decir en un grito. Acto seguido la comida de la mesa salió volando, girando en todas direcciones y estrellandose contra todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.- esta muerto y por mucho que lo sienta ya no hay marcha atrás.- terminó por decir en un susurro entre los brazos de su marido mientras lloraba.

Desde el salón oyeron el grito desgarrado de Lily y sientieron tal descarga de energía, que el vello se les puso de punta y el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Antes de que Remus o Sirius tuvieran tiempo de decirle que le dejara aquel asunto a James, Harry se levantó y se fue con paso firme a la cocina. Sirius y Remus dejaron al niño en el parquecito del salón y corrieron tras él.

Lo que vieron los dejó asombrados, todo estaba hecho un desastre, las paredes, la mesa, los fogones... todo estaba manchado de comida e incluso algunos de los cristales que daban al jardín se habían roto. James y Lily estaban en el centro de la habitación, arrodillados y abrazados el uno al otro, tambien cubiertos de desayuno. Lo único que se oía era el leve sollozo de Lily bajo los brazos de su esposo.

Harry echó u vistazo a su alrededor, evaluando la sitiuación como si aquello fuera un campo de batalla y el un auror o quizás podía ser una mirada parecida a la que McGonagall ponía cuando alguno de sus alumnos montaba un buen follón por culpa de un descuido. Dió un par de palmadas como si llamara a un elfo domestico y así pareció; por que dos segundos despues todo estaba limpio y arreglado.

James miró a sus acompañantes asombrado.

-¿estais bien?-preguntó Harry preocupado mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Si-le respondió él mientras intentaba levantar a Lily que se negaba a moverse de allí

Remus y Sirius se acercaron a ellos y ayaduron a James a levantarla.

-Ven, vamos arriba- le susurró Remus a su amiga

-No llores pelirroja- le dijo Sirius en tono cariñoso, como a una niña pequeña- que te pones muy fea- Lily soltó una carcajada ahogada y el hombre continuó- no te preocupes por el peque, yo me encargo.- Lily asintió y salió de la habitación del brazo de se marido.

Harry les echó una mirada de las que matan y dijo:

-¿Me vais a decir que pasó anoche? O tendré que ir yo y preguntarselo a ella

Los dos se miraron y despues Sirius empezó:

-Ayer, durante el ataque, Lily derribó a un mortífago mientras nos marchabamos...

-Nosostros no estabamos con ellos- continuó Remus- pero parece que al caer se golpeó con una piedra y murió.

Harry se quedó helado, por eso estaba tan rara esa mañana, se culpaba por haber matada a aquel hombre. Sirius se llevó al mano a la cabeza en un gesto nervioso y dijo:

-Ayer ya se veía que estaba mal..., pero no pense que fuera a ponerse así.

- No es facil saber que as matado a alguien- dijo Harry en un susurro

-¿Tu as matado alguna vez?-preguntó Sirius en tono lugubre

-Una vez- dijo Harry con voz arrepentida- no fue premeditado, sucedió así, sin más;estaba a punto de matar a mi mejor amigo y cuando lo ví, lo derribe por impulso, no me paré a pensarlo, tan solo lo ataqué. Ron sangraba mucho y lo único que pensaba era en sacarlo de allí.

-A veces pasa y no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo-dijo Remus

-----------------------

La tarde trancurrió tranquila, James y Lily no salieron del cuarto y los demá intentaron, mantener el resto de la casa en normalidad. A eso de las 6 llegó a la casa un patronus plateado, con forma de aguila, que los avisó de un nuevo ataque. Remus y Sirius se miraron por un instante pensando si decirselo o no al matrimonio, al final decidieron que los secretos no eran lo mejor en esos momentos y subieron a avisarles.

James estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza de Lily sobre sus rodillas, mientras la arruyaba. Levantó la cabeza al ver llegar a sus amigos y los interrogó con la mirada.

-Hay otro ataque- terminó por decir Sirius, Lily dejó de miar al vació para fijarse en los dos hombres que había frente a ella.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Remus agachandose para estar a altura de su amiga y despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla- tu descansa mucho ¿vale?- ella asintió y se lenvantó de donde estaba

-Será mejor que los acompañes James-le dijo a su marido, y este se quedó asombrado.

-No voy a irme- dijo él

-La Orden necesita gente-dijo ella en tono firme- yo no voy a ir porque no voy a servir de ayuda, pero cuantos más seais mejor.

-James tiene razón- replicó Sirius- tu no puedes quedarte sola

Lily se rió y con una sonrisa torcida dijo:

-Ya estoy mejor, no vais a encontrar la casa destrozada cuando volvais

-No es eso- le dijo de nuevo Black

-No vas a quedarte sola Lil- dijo Remus

-Ire yo- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación y todos se giraron a ver quien era y miraron a Harry asombrados-yo puedo ir, James se queda y yo voy en su lugar.

-No-dijeron los cuatro a la vez, y Harry se rió al ver su perfecta sincronización.

-No teneis que preocuparos, no haré nada fuera de lo normal, almenos mientras me esten viendo...-todos seguían mirandolo con incredulidad

-No pueden verte-dijo James como si eso fuera la solución de todo

-Tu tranquilo-dijo el chico quitandole hierro al asunto-con un par de hechizos puedo hacerme pasar por ti; ni Sirius se daría cuenta. Dadme 5 minutos y estare listo.

Ninguno dijo nada y él dió eso por un si, asi que salió de la habitación y volvió donde todos lo esperaban.

-Joder-dijo Sirius al verlo llegar con una tunica azul oscuro, los ojos castaños y sin cicatriz visible. Su pelo tambien estaba más corto

-Podeis llamarme James-dijo con un tono de voz que no era el suyo, ante el asombro de todos

-Hasta en la actitud es clavadito a ti- dijo Remus con media sonrisa

--------------------

Se aparecieron en las cercanías de Cannock, y Sirius lo agarró por la capa y le dijo en tono malhomorado:

-No hagas ninguna tontería, estamos aquí para ayudar.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Harry tambien de malas pulgas, odiaba que se pusiera así-creo que podré apañarmelas solo.

Remus decidió poner paz e hizo que su amigo soltara al chico:

-Ten cuidado- le dijo a Harry- apartir de aquí te llamas James, responde cuando te llamen o los demás se darán cuenta

Harry asintió y los tres avanzaron hacia el pueblo en medio de la lucha. Se preguntó por un momento que habría dicho su padrino si le hubiera pedido luchar con él en una batalla; probablemente, se habría negado en rotundo como hacía el Sirius que tenía a su lado.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, lo que le habían dicho era cierto, nadie estaba preparado para la primera guerra, los mortífagos superaban por mucho a la Orden del Fenix y al cuerpo de aurores, que a esas alturas ya estaban muy mermados. Se decidió a ayudar a una pareja de aurors acorralada por cinco encapuchados, derribando a dos de sus adversarios, cuando estos, acabaron con los tres restantes oyó que alguien le decía

-Gracias James-se giró para verlo y se encontró con Frank Longbottom dandole una palmada de agradecimiento en el hombro, Harry se quedó parado y solo fue capaz de responder con una debil sonrrisa, "Quizás-penso el chico de repente- no solo pueda cambiar mi destino" y buscó algo nuevo que hacer en aquella maraña de hechizos y gente.

Vió una pareja de mortífagos distraida, parecian buscar algo en concreto y decidió seguirlos; se caló bien la capucha de la capa y dejó que estos lo guiaran a donde fuera que quisiesen ir, escondiendose en las sombras que dejaban los arboles de la pequeña arboleda en la que se adentraban. Llegaron aun claro donde los esperaba una persona bajita y temblorosa y se escondió entre unos matorrales desde donde podía verlo todo a la perfección. Sintió algo chocar contra él, y al mirar unos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos. Sirius y Harry se miraron sorprendidos por un instante, pero una voz proveniente del grupo al que espiaban les llamó la atención; era aguda y parecía alterada.

- "Reges mortum salutunt"- dijo la la voz mientras mostraba la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo

- "Reges mortum salutunt"-dijeron a la vez los dos encapuchados

-¿Para que nos has llamado Pettigrew?-escupió con rabia uno de los hombres

-El Lord nos ha hecho montar este circo solo por tí-dijo él otro-más te vale que sea bueno

El hombre bajito miró a todos lados nervioso y finalmente se bajó la capucha nervioso. Sirius estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él, pero Harry lo retuvo, a la vez que le tapaba la boca para que no hiciera ruido; antes de que los mortífagos buscaran la fuente del ruido, el chico hizo un giro extraño con su muñeca y tiró de del hombre haciendo que se moviera algo menos de un metro a su izquierda. Dos segundos despues, un rayo verde cayó sobre el punto en el que habían estada y se oyó un ruido sordo, como algo pesado que cae. Sirius se fijó en que era un pajaro y miró al chico, que parecía muy concentrado en saber que decían los mortífagos. ¿Aquel pajaro lo había conjurado él, ¿tan rapido, ¿sin varita?

Un sonoro ¡pum! Perteneciente una desaparición en conjunto, hizo que los cinco giraran sus cabezas en dirección al pueblo.

-Vamos date prisa-dijo en tono molesto uno de los hombres- ya se han marchado

-Tengo algo importante...-dijo Petter con voz temblorosa

-No se por que el Lord se toma tantas molestias contigo...-refunfuñó el primero por lo bajo.

-¡Vete!-ordenó Sirius a Harry casi en un susurro, el chico se negó con un movimiento de cabeza-¡Vete, busca a Remus, dile lo que pasa, él sabrá como buscarme; despues busca a Dumbledore y avisalo, vuelve a la casa y no le digas nada a James y Lily-Harry estubo a punto de replicar, pero vió en sus ojos aquel brillo casi demente, que hacía temible a su padrino y que él pensaba obra de Azkabán y supo que Petter era cosa de ellos; se acercó a su oido y le dijo:

-No lo mates, tu no eres un asesino

El hombre ni se inmutó, pero Harry se marchó en busca de Lupin.

----------------

Cuando llegó a la casa eran las nueve de la noche y fue James quien lo recibió, se asustó al no ver a sus amigos con él, pero lo calmó diciendole:

-Tranquilo, estan bien, Dumbledore les encargó una tareilla

El hombre le ofreció algo parecido a huevos revueltos para cenar, que él declinó con media sonrisa, a lo que James respondió con una sonora carcajada y con disculpas por su mal arte en la cocina. Harry decidió hacerse un bocadillo de algo y tras hacerle la cronica del ataque a James mientras se lo comía subió a su habitación para darse una ducha.

Al subir vió a través de la puerta entreabierta a Lily sentada en el tocador de su dormitorio cepillandose el pelo, se atrevió a pasar para ver como estaba. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta ella se giró y dejó su tarea para decirle:

-¿Aun sigues con ese aspecto?

Harry se sorprendió, por que tenía razón, aún parecía James Potter y ni él ni su padre se había dado cuenta, cuando llegó.

-¿Me as reconocido?-le preguntó él divertido

-A mi no hay quien me engañe-dijo ella con una sonrisa-sois mi esposo y mi hijo

Harry sintió algo calido moverse en su estomago, aquello de "mi hijo" dicho por ella sonaba de maravilla, le sonrió y se le acercó quitandole el cepillo de las manos. Durante un rato le cepillo el pelo, los dos estabas en silencio hasta que Lily le dijo:

-Parece que tengas practica con esto

-Solía hacerselo a mi novia-dijo él con tono tranquilo-cuando estaba triste o le pasaba algo..., a ella le gusta que le acaricien el pelo.

Lily miraba al espejo, parecía muy concentrada en algo que Harry no pudo distinguir; de repente le paró las manos con las suyas y le quitó el cepillo. Cogió algo de la comoda y se levantó arrastrandolo hacia la cama, lo obligó a sentarse con ella y le dijo:

-¿Piensas seguir así para siempre?-Harry se dió cuenta de que, aunque ella misma se lo había dicho hacia unos minutos, seguía sin tener su verdadero especto; eran tan parecidos que ni viendose en el espejo del tocador le había parecido extraño; se rió de si mismo y con forme se sentaba el hechizo se deshizó, dejando que su flequillo le tapara los ojos verdes esmeralda y la cicatriz, Lily le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró a los ojos:

-Así estas más guapo-le dijo en tono tierno- eres tú- y despues de eso le dió un beso en la frente. Le cogió las manos con ternura y le siguió diciendo mientras se las miraba:

-Tienes las manos muy estropeadas- la mujer cogió lo que había traido de su tocador, que resultó ser un tarro de crema y lo abrió poniendose en sus manos una cantidad generosa , comenzó a pasarlas por las del chico, resultaba que era eso lo que había visto desde su espejo. Harry miraba asombrado como su madre hacía aquello, que a él le parecía sin importancia, con tanto empeño; era cierto, para ser las manos de alguien joven estaban muy maltratadas; llenas de cicatrices y con la piel muy seca...- debes haber hecho muchas cosas con ellas-siguió la mujer en tono distraido- no parecen manos de mago... que depende para todo de su varita y su magia, son las manos de alguien que esta construyendo su futuro con ellas, ¿verdad?

Harry tenía la cabeza gacha, sentía un nudo en la garganta, su madre tenía razón había tenido que construir cada cosa que tenía con sus manos, la magia solo había sido una ayuda; pero por alguna razón nunca se había sentido orgulloso de ello, tampoco ahora; quizás por que se sentía obligado a hacerlo de aquella forma o quizás por que no estaba contruyendo lo que él quería. Lily le pasó un brazó sobre los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho, estuvieron en silencio por un rato y luego Lily le dijo, como si le leyera la mente:

-Ojalá ahora puedas construir el futuro que soñaste-Harry giró un poco la cabeza para verla, justo en el momento en que ella le dió un beso, que fue a parar casi sobre su ojo. Se estremeció y volvió colocarse como antes, para despues decir en un susurro:

-Gracias mamá

Rincón de Zélany:Tenía mil formas de acabar este capítulo y al final me a salido de una forma inesperada.

Jejejeje ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿No? Lo siento, estaba muy atascada y todo el mundo quería algo de mi, estaba muy agobiada. Pero aquí esta; A petición popular, va a haber una capi en el que capturan a Petter. Espero tenerlo para muy pronto.

Tambien a petición popular hay una lucha... bueno no es muy larga, pero hay algo no? esque para eso soy nula, no me gusta como me quedan una vez escritas, pero prometo que tambien narrare como captura a Pete.

Tenía muchas cosas que decír pero ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo un día muy largo; las contare en el proximo rincón, yo espero que os interesen.

Por cierto "Reges mortum salutunt" sería algo así como "Los reyes de los muertos saludan", lo he escrito yo con mis parcos conocimientos de Latín, si mi profe leyera esto probablemente me quitaría el aprobado que me dió al acabar bachiller y me mataría, yo creo que no esta bien escrito, pero queda chulo así puesto eh? (porfa que Mar no lea esto nunca jamás de los jamases, quiero mucho a mi titulo de bachiller, me dolería perderlo)

Este capi es para Airam, gracias por estar siempre pendiente y recomendarme, me as llegado al alma no me esperaba nada así.

Por cierto pasaros por su fic "El Regreso", esta muy bien escrito y la historia es fantastica. Los gags de Sirius son buenisimos y cuando entre Remus nos vamos a tronchar, aunque la historia no es de humor. Pasaos y lo vereis, no tiene desperdicio

Besos a todos desde Almería y gracias por leer este humilde intento de narración

Zélany 31/03/06


	19. Cap XIX La sombra que proyecta una vela

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_El mejor truco que el diablo inventó,_

_fue convercer al mundo de que no existía-_

_Sospechosos Habituales"_

Cap. XIX – La sombra que proyecta una vela

Remus se quedó helado cuando Harry le explicó lo sucedido; se dirigió hasta donde le había dicho el chico y una vez allí pidió a su varita que lo guiase. Despues de tres minutos encontró a Sirius agazapado entre unos arbustos a unos metros de Peter y los dos encapuchados que lo acompañaban, parecía esperar algo y supuso que ya había tramado un plan, así que se agachó junto a él poniedole una mano en el hombro y decidió esperar igual que él. Los mortífagos se marcharon un par de minutos despues y Peter hizo ademán de desaparecerse, pero algo parecía ir mal, lo intentó un par de veces, pero seguía allí plantado con cara de concentración, como un principiente que no recuerda las tres D. Sirius y Remus se miraron desconcertados, entonces el primero se levantó y dijo en tono de guasa, mirando a un atonito Peter.

-Me apuesto mi motocicleta, a que eso es cortesía del pequeño Harry

Remus lo miró desde abajo y comprendió lo que decía, así que se levantó y siguió el juego a Sirius.

-Seguro, esta muy espabilado

Peter los miraba entre aterrado y contrariado, ¿¿¿de que demonios estaban hablando, intentó transformarse en rata pero tampoco pudo. Vió como Sirius levantaba su varita y Remus lo seguía, lo intentó de nuevo pero Black volvió a hablar.

-Ni lo intentes Pete-le dijo más serio esta vez- tampoco creo que puedas hacerlo, es un chico muy listo, se las sabe todas, lastimas que lo vas a llegar a verlo.

-Pete-dijo Remus con tono calmado-tenemos que dar parte a Dumbledore, nos vas a acompañar ¿verdad?

-Yo...-se atrevió a decir por primera vez Pettigrew-es que... mi madre me espera...

-Bueno y a mi la mía-dijo Sirius en tono sarcastico-pero seguro que ellas lo entienden, las madres son muy comprensivas.

-Además-continuó Remus-necesitamos de tu versión; seguro que Dumbledore quiere saber por que estabas hablando con unos mortífagos

-O por que tienes la marca tenebrosa

-¿Que estais diciendo?-respodió Peter mientras sudaba a mares, lo habían descubierto, en un intento desesperado por escapar les lanzó unos rayos aturdidores, pero mientras Remus los esquivaba, Sirius ya había colocado su fuerte brazo al rededor de su cuello inmovilizandolo y arrebatendole la varita. Lupin se acercó a ellos con la varita alzada y Peter hizo un nuevo intento de librarse de su opresor a la vez que decía.

-Sirius, nos esta apuntando con la varita...-dijo en tono lastimero-es un licántropo, es peligroso...

Sirius se rió de él y le dijo:

-No me vengas con tonterías Colagusano, te esta apuntando a tí; esta vez va ha hacer falta más que tu sucia bocaza para que desconfíe de él.

Remus esbozó un sonrisa torcida y hasta cierto punto macabra, como si el animal que llevaba dentro de él estuviese a punto de escaparse para atacarlo y el hombre que lo dominaba no fuera a hacer nada por evitarlo. Peter se estremeció de miedo, la verda es que Remus siempre le había dado pánico. Sirius lo golpeó en las rodillas con la suya haciendo que cayera al suelo arrodillado y soltandolo, dejandolo a merced a aquello que tanto parecía aterrarlo. Remus lo ató con un sencillo hechizo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él; pensaba explotar su miedo, aquel miedo que siempre había sentido hacia él y que al chico no se le había escapado en su momento

-No es lo que crees...,-balbuceó- soy yo Pete, como voy a estar marcado?

-Callaté idiota-dijo Black-vas a tener suerte cabrón

El hombrecito pareció suspirar con alivio, pero volvió a tensarse al sentir el aliento de Remus tras su oreja, susurrando a su oído.

-Si, vas a tener suerte-le dijo en un tono muy bajo y desgarrado, no parecía su voz-¿te imaginas lo que te haría James, has vendido a su hijo Pete...

Remus se alejó de él y volvió a colocarse frente a sus ojos, junto a Sirius, la sorna ya se había esfumado y los dos lo miraban muy serios. Cada uno lo cogió de un brazo y los tres se desaparecieron en la noche.

---------------

Dumbledore, estaba muy nervioso, daba vueltas de una punta a la otra de su despacho seguido por la mirada inquisitora de McGonagall, que estaba sentada en una silla del despacho muy tiesa. Harry había ido a buscarlo al cuartel, tenía el aspecto de James y decía venir de la batalla de Cannock. Le había contado lo ocurrido con Peter; la primera idea tanto del direcctor como de Minerva que tambien había escuchado la conversació, había sido enviar refuerzos, pero el chico había insistido en que aquello era cosa de Sirius y Remus y que nisiquiera él iba a intervenir. Lo que a Dumbledore más le procupaba era la reacción de Sirius, le preocuba que llegara a matarlo, pero el muchacho le había dicho como si le leyera la mente:

-No se preocupe, no van a matarlo- y despues se había marchado.

La puerta sonó, pero él se quedó tan ensimismado que fue Minerva quien les dió paso; Peter Pettigrew apareció escoltado por sus dos antiguos compañeros de colegio, lo traían atado y el hombre parecía a punto del colapso nervioso. Sirius y Remus no estaban serios, estaban enfadadisimos, y lo guiaban a empujones; pera ellos Peter no era un mortífago, era un traidor, y no había nada peor que eso.

-Gracias por traerlo muchachos-dijo el director tras dar un suspiro, para él siempre serían sus muchachos- podeis dejarmelo ami

Los dos miraron al director indignados, ¿los echaban, ellos aún no habian terminado con el traidor, despues se miraron entre ellos y Remus consiguió convencer a su compañero con una mirada. Dieron un último empujón al maniatado y se dispusieron a salir de la estancia, pero Remus se detuvo un instante y le dijo en una voz dura que se podía oir pocas veces en el.

-Nosotros tambien queremos hablar con él

-Creo que tenemos ese derecho-dijo Sirius en el mismo tono que su amigo-¿no cree profesor?

-Si-admitió Dumbledore- despúes podreis hablar con él

-¿Y James y Lily?-preguntó de repente McGonagall-que pasa con ellos, tampoco han estado en el ataque, ¿les ocurre algo?

Remus se giró y le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila:

-No se preocupe profesora, estan bien, es solo que esta mañana hubo un pequeño problema y Lily necesita descansar. Por eso ha venido Harry con nosotros, en un par de días estará como nueva.

-¿Ellos no saben nada de esto?-preguntó Albus

-No-respondió respondió esta vez Sirius-le dije al chico que no les contara nada.- y acto seguido salieron por la puerta.

-Bien Peter-dijo el director tomando una gesto más serio que él anterior-creo que tenemos que hablar de algo...

----------------

Los dos amigos entraron en la sala de estar de la casa que les servía como cuartel; Sirius se desplomó con un bufido cansado sobre uno de los sillones y puso los pies sobre una silla que había cerca; Remus se sentó con pesadez en una de las sillas de la mesa que había al fondo de la habitación, y enterró la cabeza en sus manos apoyandose sobre la mesa.

Estubieron por un buen rato en silencio, descansando de todo lo ocurrido ese día, hasta que Sirius lo rompió diciendo:

-Muy buena tu actuación de malévolo licántropo

-¿De verdad crees que fue buena?-dijó Lupin despúes de soltar una sonora carcajada

-Si-afirmo su acompañante- excelente, algo forzada quizás... a ti esa sonrisilla no te queda natural; pero Peter casi se lo hace en los pantalones

Remus volvió a reir y esta vez Sirius lo acompañó

-Lo siento-dijo Black interrumpiendo las risas- no debí desconfiar de ti en ningún momento

El licántropo lo miró, su amigo miraba al techo de forma perdida, no sabía por que pero en esta ocasión su voz sonaba más arrepentida incluso que la primera vez.

-No te procupes-le dijo- habiamos quedado en que no importaba

-Si que importa Lunatico-dijo con un deje de tristeza-James no abría dudado, nunca lo ha hecho

-Pero ni tu ni yo somos como él-le dijo tranquilo- eso es lo bueno ¿no?-Sirius levantó la cabeza y lo miró, Remus le sonrió de forma cómplice- siempre nos hemos complementado, lo que uno no podía hacer lo hacian los otros.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa

-De todas formas...-comenzó a decir el moreno

-Si vuelves a pedirme perdón, te lanzo por la ventana- le dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa traviesa, como la que ponía de niño cuando planeaban una broma, Sirius solo supo reir y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, aquel había sido un día muy largo.

--------------

-¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa Peter?- le preguntó el director el director en tono solemne

-Profesor...-balbuceó el hombre enmedio de sus temblores-usted tiene que entender..., no es facil decir que no... ¡Son los aliados de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!

-Creo que sé de lo que me hablas-le dijo Albus en tono cansado-pero es no es escusa para hacer de espía para ellos, podríamos haberte protegido...

-¡Eso no es cierto!-reclamó Pettigrew- ¿cree que puede protegernos a todos?-Dumbledore, lo miró asombrado-no puede; es más, está demostrado, ¿que pasó con Edgar, profesor, a él nadie pudo salvarlo, ¿como cree que podrá salvarme?

-¡Ya basta Pettigrew!-gritó enfadada Minerva McGonagall, que por primera vez había pronunciado palabra en la conversación- Tienes razón; no podemos protegeros a todos pero eso no significa tu entregues a tus compañeros.-Se acercó a él, intentando intimidarlo y con el tono más severo que tenía le dijo- ¿Que le has dicho a Voldemort, Pettigrew, ¿Hasta que punto te has vendido a ellos?

Peter temblaba de arriba a abajo pero no dijo nada; la puerta se abrió y en el dintel aparecieron Remus y Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

-Les dijo que estabamos haciendo movimientos extraños,-aseveró Sirius desde la puerta en un gesto más serio de lo normal en él- que Dumbledore estaba muy activo últimamente, desaparecía y volvía sin avisar de nada a nadie; les contó que James y Lily se comportaban de manera esquiva con él y por eso no podía decir mucho más de ellos.

-Tambien les dijo-continuó Remus- que, por lo que le habían dicho los unicos que reunian tambien esas carecteriasticas eran Alice y Frank; o almenos eso entendí yo ¿me equivoco Sirius?

Black negó con la cabeza

-¿Vosotros que haceis aquí?-les regañó McGonagall, que estaba tan cabreada que ya no distinguia a quien tenía que gritar- Dumbledore os dijo que os quedarias fuera

-Nos llamó su grito profesora-dijo Remus con sencillez-pensamos que pasaba algo

Sirius se rió y le dijo con media sonrisa:

-No la oía gritar tan fuerte desde aquella vez que dejamos sin pelo a la mitad de Slytherin por una semana

La profesora se puso muy tiesa, más de lo habitual en ella y unos pequeños coloretes asomaron por sus mejillas

-Lo siento Albus, he perdido los nervios-dijo dirijiendose al Director

-No pasa nada Minerva-le respondió él-es normal; ¿vosotros estuvisteis delante?

-Sirius si-respondió el licántropo-yo llegue al final

-¿Que más les has dicho Peter?-insistió el director, pero el hombrecillo se mantuvo callado, el hombre dió un suspiro y les dijo a los de la puerta-si vais ha hablar con él hacedlo ahora

-¿No va a intentar sacarle más información?-le preguntó Sirius

-A ver si vosotros podeis-dijo Dumbledore en un tono casi derrotado- Minerva, Fawkes, seguidme por favor.

Tanto el fenix como la profesora se mivieron de us sitio y abandonaron el despacho con el director.

-----------------

Eran más de las 12 de la noche, pero Harry solo acababa de salir del baño, no llevaba más que una toalla cubriendolo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Fawkes sentado en su cama, parecía traer una nota de Dumbledore así que la cogió y leyó

"Estimado Harry:

Me gustaría que vinieras lo antes posible al cuartel, hay algo que quisiera pedirte

Albus Dumbledore"

¿Que podía querer, pensó mientras le hacía una suave caricia al ave; se vistió y salió con Fawkes sobre su hombro; casi se choca con James que salía de su habitación, cerrando con sigilo.Se miraron confundidos por un instante y le preguntó al chico:

-¿Que hace Fawkes aquí?

-Ha venido a traerme una nota de Dumbledore-le respondió y James torció el gesto, ¿desde cuando ese chico, recibia notas del director? y ¿que pasaba con Sirius y Remus?-quiere que vaya al cuartel ¿Vienes conmigo?-aquello si que dejó sorprendido al mayor-será solo un momento, o eso creo; Lily se a dormido ¿no?; además Sirius y Remus deben estar allí

-Haciendo su "trabajito"-el tono de James sonaba molesto y era normal, él tambien se habría enfadado-vas a decirme, que es eso tan importante que tienen que hacer, tu llevas horas aquí.

-Han cogido a Peter-dijo Harry con sencillez, ya vería que le decía luego a Sirius-lo descubrimos Sirius y yo; él y Remus ya deben haberlo llevado al cuartel; la verdad es que no se para que quiera Dumbledore que vaya, ya le dije que no quería saber nada de esa rata, que era cosa de ellos.

-¿Que era cosa de ellos?-dijo James alzando la voz y Harry le hizo un gesto de silencio, si despertaban al niño y a Lily no podrían irse-¿y que hay de mi?-dijo Potter bajando la voz-¿ por que no me dijiste nada?

-Sirius me pidió que no lo hiciera-dijo el chico a modo de excusa-debió pensar que ya tenías bastante con lo de esta mañana, además... esto es cosa de ellos...-Harry se trago un "tu no lo entiendes" por que creía que quizás su padre montaría en colera

James torció el gesto y le dijo en voz más baja, casi como si masticara las palabras:

-Algún día tienes que contarme tus aventuras con los de tu tiempo, a lo mejor así, si que lo entiendo.

Harry puso su mejor sonrisa de no haber roto un plato y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Espera que le deje una nota a Lily-desapareció un momento por la puerta del dormitorio y despues salió con su capa puesta- Vamonos

------------

-¿Que vais ha hacerme?-preguntó Peter enfadado-¿vais a torturarme?

Sirius y Remus lo miraban de forma inquisitiva, pero sin hablar

-¿Como has podido?-saltó por fin el moreno-nosotros no lo habríamos hecho Peter

-¿Por que debo creerte?-le saltó Pettigrew-tambien desconfiabas de Remus ¿no?

-Eso no quiere decir que lo vendiera-dijo Black fuera de sus casillas-como has hecho tu con todos nosotros; ¡con Harry, es más has vendido a un bebé, ¿no te da vergüenza, él no puede defenderse

-Yo no se nada del niño-replicó Pettigrew-ellos me pidieron información sobre James y Lily..., además me amenazaron, mi madre...

-No se por que-dijo Sirius-pero creo que tu madre habría preferido que murieras a convertirte en el culpable de la muerte de los tuyos

-Sirius, ya basta-le dijo Remus-¿que más les dijiste sobre la Orden Peter? Aún estas a tiempo de salvar muchas vidas

-¿Y de que me va a servir a mi?-preguntó Colagusano-me vais a mandar a Azkabán y eso si tengo suerte y antes no me intercepa un mortífago y me mata para que no diga nada

-Sinceramente a mi me da igual-dijo el moreno-por mi te enviaría al mismisimo Voldemort, para que te acabara él.

-Sirve para no tener cargo de conciencia Peter-le dijo el licántropo

-Ni te molestes Remus- saltó Sirius-este no tiene conciencia, nunca la ha tenido

-------------

Harry y James llegaron al cuartel con Fawkes y fue el mismisimo Dumbledore quien los recibió.

-Bienvenidos-les dijo

-Pensaba que James no sabía nada-cuestionó Minerva

-Si...-intentó desviarse Harry, su padre ya estaba bastante mosca para que la profesora lo ayudara-bueno...

-Claro que no sabía nada-se quejó él hombre-me acabo de enterar

-Sirius va a matarme-susurró Harry mas para si mismo que para los demás, pero James lo escuchó y dijo:

-Y despues lo mataré yo a él por listillo

-Bueno, tengo algo que pedirte-dijo Dumbledore, intentando destensar el hambiente-necesito que me eches una mano con Peter

-¿Que quiere exactamente que haga profesor?-preguntó Harry

-Quiero que le borres la memoria-dijo el anciano con sencillez, todos lo miraron como diciendo "¿que te pasa que no puedes hacerlo tu?"- es más lógico de lo que creén-le dijo al advertir sus miradas-la profesora McGonagall me dijo que hiciste un buen trabajo con los mortífagos del Valle, que no recordaban nada de tí, pero su memoría no parecía alterada.-Harry se sonrojó levemente y se revolvió el pelo de la nuca nervioso

-Bueno no podía dejar que supieran que estaba aquí- se defendió mientras miraba al suelo, James lo miraba y pensó que eran aquellos gestos los que demostraban que tenía 17 años-os habría dado muchos problemas ¿no?

-Si, fue muy considerado de tu parte-dijo Dumbledore-¿podrías hacer lo mismo con Peter, necesito que no recuerde nada de la Orden

-Si lo hago ya no podrá recuperar nada de esa información-dijo Harry en un tono más sereno- ¿no sería mejor sacarle primero todo lo que ha dicho? Y lo que sabe de los mortífagos, eso os sería de ayuda ¿no?

-No suelta prenda-dijo McGonagall desesperada-ya podía haber sido así de fiel con nosotros.

-Quizás yo pueda sacarle algo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de merodeador que había heredado de su padre, todos lo miraron, conocían aquella mirada y Dumbledore se preocupo por la suerte de Peter si caía en manos de aquel chico-puedo quitarle los recuerdos y los vemos en su pensadero profesor

-Harry...-se atrevió a decir James, quizás el pudiera parar el huracán antes de que estallara-no se si quitarselos a la fuerza...

-Bueno, ¡que esperabais!-dijo el chico intentando defenderse de los ojos acusadores de los adultos-por culpa de ese cabrón, mi vida a sido una mierda.

-De todas formas...- intervino Minerva

-La fuerza no es la mejor opción Harry-concluyó definitivamente Albus

-Tranquilos-dijo el chico-no voy ha hacerle daño, es más él se quedara con sus recuerdos sobre encapuchados, yo solo voy a consultarlos. No voy a matarlo ni a tortularlo, que normalmente me vista de negro no quiere decir que sea un mortífago, creí que eso había quedado claro cuando os lo explique todo.-los adultos lo miraron, pero antes de que le pudieran decir que no, Harry se acercó hasta la puerta del despacho y la abrió de par en par

-¿Que tal estan mis tíos favoritos?-dijo el chico con la mayor de sus sonrisas; ese día, al contrario que el resto de personas que lo rodeaban, estaba de muy buen humor; además, Lily tenía razón, era el momento de construir lo que él quería, no lo que los demás esperaban del gran Harry Potter. Sirius y Remus lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, la verdad es que le pareció que todos excepto él contenían el aliento, se giró a Dumbledore y le dijo-bueno voy a ver que le saco a la ratita-despues cerró la puerta y quedó dentro de la habitación con el interrogado y los interrogadores dejando a los otros con la palabra en la boca.

-Definitivamente es hijo tuyo James-dijo McGonagall con gesto asombrado

-Yo diría que eso es más propio de su padrino- rumió el aludido

-Dejemoslo en que es un alborotador en toda regla-sentenció el director con media sonrisa

----------------

-Hola Pete-saludó el chico-le estas dando mucha guerra a mis tíos ¿eh?-Peter lo miró asombrado

-Tu...eres...-balbuceó Peter

-Soy Harry bobo-dijo el chico con la mayor de las tranquilidades mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-¿Harry?-preguntó el hombrecillo

-Pues claro, quien voy a ser si no-le respondió el muchacho-se que estoy algo crecidito pero...

Remus y Sirius miraban la escena tan embobados que no supieron que decir, Harry les sonreía de oreja a oreja. Peter fue ha decir algo más pero el chico lo cortó

-Bueno, se acabaron las presentaciones-dijo mientras se colocaba tras Colagusano y le torcía cuidadosamente la cabeza hacia un lado, despues hizo aparecer un gran tarro de cristal y se remangó las mangas de la túnica con aire profesional, apuntó con su varita a la sien de Peter...

-¿Que vas a hacerme?-preguntó el hombre temblando a la vez que intentaba moverse, pero entre las ataduras y que el chico lo tenía bien sujeto no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Tu que crees?-le dijo Harry en tono alegre, como un destista que intenta convencer a un niño de que no le hará daño-una inspección de oído, estate quietecito que es por tu bien.

Sirius no sabía si hecharse a reir y perguntarle que pensaba hacer realmente, pero no le dió tiempo a pensarlo por que Harry ya estaba manos a la obra; lo vieron recitar algo en silencio y despues pegó la punta de su varita en la sien del hombre y despues la apartó extrayendo de su cabeza un hilo plateado. Tanto él como Remus se quedaron de piedra; ¡Le estaba sacando los recuerdos a Peter!

-¡que me estas haciendo?-preguntó el hombre moviendose bruscamente para intentar que aquello parara, el chico pareció molestarse porque no lo dejaban trabajar tranquilo y por fín dió un golpe de muñeca con el que el hilo se separó de la cabeza del hombre.

-¡Vaya! Debes tener memoria fotografica Pete-dijo Harry mirando detenidamente la fina hebra plateada- este recuerdo es muy largo-despues lo dejó cuidadosamente en el frasco, intentó volver a repetir la operación pero Pettigrew se movia tanto que no había forma

-Te dije que te estuvieras quieto-le regaño el chico en un tono algo más serio y tras esto le dió un golpe seco en la nuca con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que el hombrecillo quedara inconsciente

-Pero bueno, que es lo que estas haciendo...-se trevió a intervenir Remus

-Rematar el trabajo, Lupin- dijo con el tono distante que era normal en él- Dumbledore me pidió que le borrara todos los recuerdos sobre la Orden- los dos lo miraron extrañados-pero de todas formas eso lo haré luego, estos-dijo señalando el nuevo recuerdo que extraía- son copias de los que tiene como mortífago, a ver si podemos arreglar algún desastre más aparte del mio.

Los dos adultos dieron lo que pareció un suspiro de alivio y dejaron a Harry trabajar tranquilo.

Rincón de Zélany: Hasta aquí lo que se daba; espero que la captura de Peter os haya gustado que la escribi solo a petición del aforo; la verdad es que este capi no estaba programado pero al final salió.

Ya le echaremos un vistacito a los recuerdos Pete, o quizás no. Ya veremos.

Espero que os guste el Harry risieño y merodeador del último trozo; no se por que pero me salió así.

Este capi Va para mi amiga Cris, que esta semana cumplió los 20, eres la más grande, literalmente, Jejejejejeje

Por cierto quedan pokitos r6r para llegar a los cien, cuando lleguemos prometo enviar alguna cosita graciosa de HP a todos los lectores que dejaran su dirección en los r&R, prometo que será algun pakete chikito para que no haya problemas de spacio con los correos

besos a todos y gracias por leer esto

Desde Almería:

Zélany 09/04/06


	20. Cap XX Escombros de una vida

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Mira la obra de Dios_

_¿Quien podrña enderezar lo que él torció?_

_-Gattaca"_

Cap. XX- Escombros de una vida

La casa de los Potter seguía siendo "terreno inestable por peligro de explosión pelirroja", aunque en esta ocasión no era la culpabilidad la causante, si no el aburrimiento crónico. Cuando le contaron lo de Peter, ella miró hacia otro lado sin decir nada; dando a entender que ese tipo le importaba un rábano y que no merecía ni una sola de sus palabras.

Debido a su "pequeño" problema para controlar su propia magia, tenían a Lily en lo que ellos consideraban unos días de descanso, pero que a ella solo le servía para sentirse inútil. Comenzaba aponerse histérica y Harry, que era el que más tiempo pasaba con ella, soportaba todas sus quejas estoicamente con una sonrisa y un par de asentimientos. Además esa tarde se reunían de nuevo para ver como destruirían el siguiente Horcruxs y Lily estaba empecinada en ir con él. Tanto que Harry llevaba tres días, oyendo a su madre decirle lo bien que estaba para acompañarlo y a los otros tres repitiéndole en voz baja, junto al oído (como una conciencia multiplicada por tres) todas las razones para no permitir que la mujer lo acompañara.

Cuando el timbre sonó a las cuatro de la tarde y al abrir la puerta vio a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall, el cielo se abrió ante sus ojos; estuvo tentado a lanzarse contra ellos y rogarles que lo libraran de la jaula de grillos en la que se había convertido la casa, pero tan solo los invitó a pasar con una sonrisa forzada que ya comenzaba a tener un aire desquiciado.

-¿Una semana ajetreada Harry?-se permitió preguntar el director al ver sus gestos crispados; Minerva los miraba intermitentemente esperando la respuesta del chico.

-No, que va-dijo el chico con un tono algo alterado- si, estoy como en casa…; mis amigos también solían ponerse así de insoportables

-Ejem, ejem-pudo oír Harry tras de si-con que insoportables ¿eh?- la voz de James Potter sonaba entre seria y cómica, mientras Harry se giraba al borde del colapso nervioso, el también iba a empezar a romper botes de macarrones; hasta que el hombre le sonrió y terminó- supongo que esta semana hemos esta algo alteradillos – después miró por encima del hombro de Harry y dio la bienvenida al director y la profesora

Harry respiró aliviado cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la salita y el jaleo que hasta entonces había en la casa parecía haberse acabado; el profesor Dumbledore inspiraba respeto incluso mucho después de salir del colegio. Harry sintió como todas las miradas se centraba en él; las seis personas que lo acompañaban esperaban que él les dijera por donde seguir la búsqueda; estaba acostumbrado a que sus compañeros de lo miraran así pero no a que lo hiciera el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-¿Por donde seguimos?- se atrevió a preguntar James

-Bueno…, pues…-balbuceó Harry intimidado por la situación-había pensado que el siguiente podía ser el anillo

-¿Qué anillo?-preguntó McGonagall algo impaciente

-El de Slytherin-contestó el chico-el anillo de su antepasado

-¿Dónde esta?-preguntó Lily

-En Little Hangleton –siguió hablando Harry- en la casa de su familia

-Bueno, yo voy contigo- dijo ella poniéndose en pie de un salto y alisándose la falda- ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

-Lily-dijo James poniéndose también en pie- tu no vas

-¿Cómo que no?-replicó ella

-¡EEhhyyyy, eehhyyyy, calmaos! –les reclamó Harry, intentando poner paz entre sus padres- hay un problemilla-con esa fresa consiguió la atención de todos- ese es el único Horcruxs que yo no conseguí, lo hizo el Dumbledore de mi tiempo; y a no ser que el que esta aquí haya desarrollado un nuevo poder con el que comunicarse con su yo futuro…, yo se como lo hizo.

-Tu dijiste que sabía lo que hacer-dijo James exaltado- que solo tenías que volver a recoger el mismo camino

-Ya-respondió Harry- y también dije que podía ser que algo cambiara, que puede que aún falten cosas por ocurrir

-¿Y eso que significa exactamente?-preguntó Lupin- ¿Qué aún no esta allí?

-No, tiene que estar-afirmó muy seguro de si mismo- ese fue el primero, hace mucho que esta allí

-Entonces ya veremos como sacarlo de allí-volvió Lily al ataque

-Ya te he dicho que tú no vas-replicó de nuevo James

-Tú eres mi marido-dijo ella – no mi padre

-Ya lo has oído-habló por primera vez Sirius-no sabe como hacerlo, no será tan sencillo como los otros; puede ser peligroso

-Sirius tiene razón-se atrevió a decir Harry en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Lily exaltada- ¿no te fías ni de tu madre?

-No me fío de mi madre por que no estaba conmigo-le reclamó Harry con voz más dura, haciendo que ella tragara saliva-no tuve oportunidad de confiar en ella

Todos se quedaron muy callados , mientras Lily comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sala como un león enjaulado; Harry la siguió con la mirada, y no pudo evitar recordar a su padrino caminando de la misma forma desesperada por Grimmauld Place. Sabía que aquella decisión le iba a dar muchos problemas pero tomó aire y dijo:

-Esta bien, vienes conmigo-un segundo de silencio y cerró los ojos esperando la explosión…

-¿Cómo?- gritaron a la vez sus tres conciencias

Lily se lanzó a su cuello y lo cubrió de besos diciendo algo como: "ese es mi niño"; Harry la retiró suavemente de su cara y le dijo con voz firme y segura.

-Pero habrá normas-la miró a los ojos y ella mantuvo la mirada verde de su hijo-vas a acompañarme, pero te mantendrás en segundo plano; es más si te digo que corras, tú corres- Lily asintió como una niña buena- igual que si te digo que te marches, te escondas o algo similar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella desconcertada

-Lo que oyes-respondió Harry- y lo mismo digo para cualquiera de los que piensen ofrecerse voluntarios para que no vayas tu-podía sentir la mirada de Remus, Sirius y James clavada en el cogote, se giró y los encaró-¡No me miréis así, yo podía estar en mi casa muy tranquilo con mi novia; o haberme marchado y vivir tranquilo en la montaña como un ermitaño, ¡o que se yo!; pero ¡no, estoy aquí intentando salvaros el pellejo y vosotros, los cuatro por igual, estáis empeñados en que os maten. JODER, esto parece una carrera, ¡Haber a quien enterramos primero!

Sus seis acompañantes lo miraban alucinados, estaba acalorado y ofuscado, parecía a punto de ponerse a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Lily va a venir conmigo- dijo en un tono más calmado

-Es peligroso-objetó James-tu lo has dicho

-Lo que yo he dicho, es que: es peligroso para todos, tanto para ella como para cualquiera de vosotros-replicó Harry- además ya va siendo hora de que la dejéis hacer algo; si la dejáis encerrada va a ser peor; ¿a que esperas James, ¿a que se harte y se marche a un ataque sin decirte nada, ¿Qué pasará cuando te des cuenta de que estaba y la veas caer a 10 metros de ti sin poder hacer nada?-Harry temblaba de arriba abajo, y una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla enrojecida- No puedes encerrarla, igual que tampoco podemos encerrarte a ti, o a ninguno de vosotros- dijo refiriéndose a Remus y Sirius- no podéis, ni debéis; por que hacéis daño, Aunque tratéis de proteger algo querido lo herís.

-Harry…-le dijo Lily en un susurro intentando cogerle la mano, y acercando la otra para limpiarle la cara; pero él se soltó con un gesto brusco y se marchó diciendo

-Haced lo que queráis, decididlo vosotros y ya me contareis, de todas formas no tengo nada que me impida ir cuando decidáis.

Los adultos observaron como el chico se marchaba cabizbajo, en total silencio

-Me temo- se atrevió a decir el director- que hoy hemos alcanzado el limite de paciencia de nuestro visitante

-Eso parece-admitió Remus cabizbajo

-----------------

Al final Lily se había salido con la suya; esa tarde irían los dos a la casa de los Gaunt a por el anillo de Salazar Slytherin, decidieron salir a eso de las 5, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano y se aparecieron en las cercanías del pueblo, su madre miraba a todos lados curiosa y atenta, como los estudiantes de primero que cruzar el gran comedor hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

-Dime una cosa-dijo Lily al llegar al pueblo-esto es un pueblo muggle ¿no? – Harry asintió- no me explico como los descendientes de Slytherin vivían aquí

-No vivían aquí- le corrigió Harry- la casa de los Gaunt esta algo alejada, en aquella dirección-le dijo señalando un pequeño sendero que se perdía por una arboleda- pero la mansión que hay en la cima-le explico señalando una residencia señorial de aspecto descuidado- esa, era la casa de su padre.

Lily miró la casa detenidamente y Harry casi pudo oír el cerebro de la mujer funcionando a toda velocidad, miró al chico interrogándolo con la mirada, había algo que no encajaba.

-Su padre era muggle-le dijo el chico, comprendiendo lo que Lily estaba a punto de preguntarle

-Muggle-repitió la mujer asombrada-pero como…

-Es una historia muy larga Lily-le dijo Harry poniendo en marcha de nuevo-después te la cuento, no quiero que se nos haga tarde, aprovechemos la luz del día, de todas formas por aquella casa nunca va nadie

Lo que parecía más una choza que una casa en si mismo, cubierta por las enredaderas y con la pintura sucia y descascarillada; a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar que, cuando él había llegado por primera vez al Valle de Godric, su casa estaba en un estado muy similar, aunque Remus había lanzado hechizos protectores esperando que el tiempo no terminara el trabajo de Voldemort y que Harry pudiera un día heredar la casa de sus padres. Miró un momento a su madre que también contemplaba el paisaje desolador que aquellas ruinas les mostraba y pensó que dirían James y ella si vieran su hogar en ese estado.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó a la mujer sacándole de su ensimismamiento y ella asintió- quédate detrás de mí- le pidió Harry y ella aceptó sin chistar, había tenido que jurar y perjurar que haría todo lo que él le pidiera. El chico hizo un extraño giro con la muñeca y Lily pudo ver un destello en el centro de la habitación que parecía hacer de sala de estar.

-¿Es eso?-le preguntó

-Eso creo- respondió Harry-aunque lo que ha brillado debe ser un hechizo de protección, no saques la varita

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella extrañada

-Hazme caso-le dijo el chico-a Voldemort le gustan los 20 contra uno, siempre y cuando él sea el que lleva el 20. No te muevas de donde estas, si pasa algo yo puedo cubrirte

Lily asintió y vio a Harry adelantarse unos pasos y sacar su varita dispuesto a batallar contra algo inexistente

-¿Sabes lo que haces?-le preguntó Lily escéptica

-Pues la verdad es que no-dijo él con tono tranquilo-pero tenemos tiempo, podemos probar; ¿se te ocurre algo para desactivar una maldición que no conocemos?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y torció la nariz en un gesto pensativo…

-¿Qué tal hechizos de apertura? "Alohomora" o algo así-le sugirió-a veces la solución más sencilla es la correcta

-Ya- respondió el chico- pero Voldemort es el primero que piensa eso, así que no nos vale; ¿Qué tal "_Apolioo"_ ? En la casa de Malfoy funcionó

-¿"_Apolioo"_?- le preguntó impresionada- ¿que sabes tú de eso?- aquel hechizo formaba parte de una investigación que estaba llevando acabo para el departamento de misterios, estaba casi acabada pero…

Harry se giró y con carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida le dijo:

-Digamos que cuando volví a casa, entré en tu biblioteca y encontré mucha ayuda-se detuvo un momento y continuó-a hora que lo pienso…, gracias, sin tus investigaciones no habría tenido tanto éxito. De hecho todos esos dato que aún no has experimentado

sobre la magia antigua, nosotros los terminamos-Lily lo miraba atónita, unos chiquillos de 17 años habían experimentado con sus datos sobre magia, había llevado acabo unos experimentos que en el ministerio aún no se hacían por que no había encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente suicida como para participar en dichas pruebas; y encima parecían haberlos llevado a buen puerto.

-¿Lo conseguisteis?-se atrevió a preguntar por fin

-Si, claro-respondió el con una sonrisa-Hermione nos dirigió a Ron y a mi y todo salio de maravilla, no a la primera… pero a la quitan todo salía a la perfección

La mujer alucinaba, ¿aquel muchacho habla enserio?- Y… ¿Qué hay de lo otro?- se atrevió a preguntarle

Harry capto enseguida de que hablaba y chasqueó la lengua

-Me temo que ahí no tuvimos valor para hacerlo; sonaba bastante peligroso, nos encontramos con la misma barrera que tu, nuestra conciencia; pero… basta de cháchara, después prometo contestarte a lo que quieras, ahora… ¿que se te ocurre, me gustaría acabar para hoy

-Ve probando con "_Apolioo"_- le dijo aceptando la oferta-mientras, yo iré pensando en otra cosa

Harry recitó el hechizo y un gran destello los deslumbró a los dos, una fuerte ráfaga de viento levantó los tres dedos de polvo que se acumulaban en el suelo dejándolos a los dos de un tono sucio, como dos niños que juegan a tirarse arena.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Lily cuando la nube de polvo aún no se había asentado

-Si- respondió Harry- no hay problema, se ha desactivado

La mujer dio un suspiro a la vez que intentaba ves más allá de la nube de polvo; cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de Harry se disponía a introducir su mano en lo que parecía una pequeña cúpula de tono irisado, que había emergido de la nada; en el centro había un anillo. Nada más rozar la punta de sus dedos con aquella superficie pudo ver un pequeño destello y al chico haciendo un gesto de dolor

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?-le volvió a preguntar

-No te preocupes – le dijo él-todo controlado, anda sal y espérame fuera

-¿Qué?-replicó ella

-Hazme ese favor-dijo Harry en tono suave, no estaba muy seguro de iba a ocurrir- espérame fuera

-Con que todo controlado ¿eh?-dijo ella escéptica

-Lily-dijo él con un tono más duro-lo prometiste, sal fuera de una vez, yo saldré cuando acabe con esto

Liliam, dio un bufido enfadado y salió hecha una furia de la casa hasta quedar bajo la sombra de un roble que había justo enfrente de la entrada de la casa; aunque no había puerta y podía verse parte de la sala, Harry ahora quedaba fuera de su alcance visual.

-------------

Harry esperó a que Lily saliera de la casa, y se dispuso a coger el anillo a cualquier precio; aquella especie de campana quemaba al contacto con los dedos, pero si para conservar a su familia tenía que conseguir una mano chamuscada como la de Dumbledore…, sería un precio pequeño. Introdujo la mano sintiendo como, no solo sus dedos, si no todo su cuerpo ardía al traspasar aquella burbuja, cogió el anillo y sacó la mano de un tirón, aún sentía la sensación de quemazón por todo el cuerpo, pero tenía el anillo en su poder; lo encerró en su puño y recitó aquella pequeña letanía que se había convertido en su victoria contra Voldemort; el anillo comenzó a arder en la palma de su mano hasta que él lo dejó caer al suelo. Entonces un fuerte destello de luz salió de él y casa comenzó a desintegrarse a la vez que el anillo. Corrió como pudo hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

---------------

Lily vio horrorizada, como los restos de la casa comenzaban a tambalease, y Harry aun no salía de allí; justo cuando se había levantado del pie del árbol para ir a buscarlo, dijera él lo que dijera, una sombra se tambaleo entre los cascotes que comenzaban a caer al suelo, ella levantó la varita. Cuando la sombra salió de la nube de polvo, se dio cuenta de que era Harry; cubierto de sudor y polvo; parecía agotado, así que corrió hasta él y lo ayudó a llegar a donde ella lo había esperado; lo sentó en el suelo y el chico se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, tomando aire; como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Lily se sentó junto a él y lo hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro; Harry levantó su mano derecha y la miró; estaba intacta y ya no sentía aquel extraño ardor en ella; él no había tenido que pagar el precio de la maldición como había hecho el profesor. Cerró los ojos suspirando derrotado, aquello no era más que otra prueba de que hay cosas que solo una persona puede hacer; para hacerlo los demás tenían que pagar un precio muy alto, igual que Dumbledore y Régulus.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Lily asombrada y el chico solo asintió; volvió a tomar aire y dijo:

-La casa donde estaba el anillo, era donde vivía su madre-explicó Harry a su madre- con su padre y su hermano Morfin; ella se llamaba Mérope; se enamoró del señorito del pueblo que era muggle, y como no sabía otra forma de atraerlo hasta él le dio a beber poción de amor- Lily lo escuchaba atenta mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad; el sol se ocultó aquella tarde mientras Harry contaba, como había acabado aquella casa en un montón de escombros al igual que Voldemort.

Rincón de Zélany: Hola!

Bueno no hay mucho que decir a excepción de que espero que os guste.

Voy a responder a algo que me preguntaron:

El titulo del capi anterior tenía sentido; Peter siempre fue la sombra que proyectaban sus amigos, era muy sencillo, pero para quien no lo pilló, aquí esta.

Este capi para mi Mariki, gracias por leer mi fic

Besos y gracias a todos

Zélany

15/04/06


	21. Cap XXI Nebulosa

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_**Nebulosa**; masa localizada de gases y pequeñas_

_partículas de polvo que se puede encontrar en_

_practicamente cuelquier lugar del espacio interestelar_

_-Microsoft Encarta"_

Cap XXI – Nebulosa

El sabado a primera hora de la tarde, la puerta del numero 30 del Valle de Godric sonó. Lily fue a ver y observó por la mirilla a una mujer de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, acompañada por una niña ; se asomó a la puerta del salón y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que subiera arriba. Este obedeció; pero ninguno de los dos, pensó en el mini tornano que entró por la puerta nada más abrirla y pilló a Harry desprevenido subiendo hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-le preguntó una vocetita aguda

El chico se paró en seco, en dirección a las escaleras, se giró muy despacio y se encontró con una diminuta Nimphadora Tonks; llevaba un vestidito azul añil, el cabello rojo y los ojos de un extraño color, casi zanahoria.

-Yo...pues...-intentó responder el chico

-Es mi primo Nimpha-dijo James justo a tiempo. Harry suspiró aliviado-se llama Allan

-¡Hola Allan!-dijo la niña con una sonrisa y despues saltó a los brazos del hombre preguntando-¿donde esta Harry?

-En el jardín-le respondió él entre risas-con Sirius y Remus- la dejó en el suelo y a la niña le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo hacia donde le había dicho James se giró hacia Harry que veía el lugar por el que el huracán Nimphadora había escapado de la habitación- Es un torbellino, pero es muy buena chica-le dijo- además, le gustas mucho, dice que eres su primito.- Harry solo supo sonreir.

---------------

Lily guió a Andromeda Tonks hasta la cocina, la mujer parecía alicaida y cargaba una jaula

-¿Ha pasado algo Andromeda?-se atrevió apreguntar la pelirroja

La morena sacudió la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Esta Sirius por aquí?

Lily asintió y se fijó en la jaula; parecía traer una lechuza herida

-Voy a llamarlo-le dijo, pero cuando salía por la puerta, se encontró con Sirius cargando a la pequeña Tonks, mientras Remus entraba con Harry.

-Cuanto tiempo Andromeda-saludo Remus

Sirius bajó a la niña

-Nimphadora- le riñó su madre en tono cansado-te he dicho mil veces que no cambies tu aspecto, me gusta tener la misma hija todos los días.

La niña arrugó el entrecejo muy enfada e hizo un gesto crispado con la cara, para despues quedar con su aspecto original; llevaba el pelo negro y lacio, hasta media espalda y con un flequillo recto que enmarcaba su carita y sus ojos grises. La niña le echó una mirada fulminante a su madre.

-Cielo-intentó suavizar Lily- si cambias tu aspecto a cada momento, Harry no sabrá quien eres, aún es muy pequeño y necesita que cada vez que te ve, tengas el mismo aspecto para reconocerte.

La niña torció el morro de nuevo, pero Remus le pudo la mano en la cabeza y le dijo en tono dulce:

-Así estas muy guapa

Nimpha sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo miró encantada. Harry, que acababa de llegar junto a James, pudo distinguir en sus ojos el mismo brillo que tenía la Tonks adulta que el conocía, cuando el licántropo le hacia algun gesto cariñoso. Aunque ahora el tono de los gestos era diferente, los dos eran los mismo.

-¿Que te trae por quí Andy?- preguntó Sirius, su prima parecía preocupada y esta alzó la jaula que llevaba en las mano esta dejarla a la altura de los ojos del hombre.

Desde el fondo de su jaula, una lechuza negra de ojos grises lo miró y ululó de forma lastimera.

-Nebulosa...-susurró Sirius

-Nimphadora la encontró esta mañana en el jardín- le dijo la mujer-pensé que debía traertela

-Es de Regulus-dijo el hombre en tono seco-debiste llevarsela a mi madre

-Traía una carta para tí-contestó Andromeda a modo de escusa, parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero le echó un ojo a su hijita que lo miraba todo con mmucha atención.

-Andromeda-se atrevió a decir James-este es mi primo Allan, esta de visita- la mujer lo saludó- Allan, ¿por que no llevas a Nimpha al jardín?- el chico asintió

-¿puede venir tambien Harry?-preguntó la niña

-Claro-dijo Lily pasandole el bebé al muchacho, que lo tomó con u brazó y con la otra mano cogió la de la niña, sacandolos al jardín- será mejor que nos sentemos y hablemos-recomendó la pelirroja y todos obedecieron

----------------------

-¿Te gustan los columpios Nimpha?-preguntó "Allan" a la niña

-¡SIII!-respondió ella- ¿y a ti?

-Si

-¿Subes conmigo, haremos una competición para ver quien llega más alto

-¿No te dan miedo las alturas?-le preguntó el chico con na sonrisa

-No-le contestó la niña-mi papa tiene una escoba y a veces me sube con él; me ha dicho que cuando tenga la edad suficiente me comprara una para mi.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Harry- eso es genial

-¿te subes conmigo?-volvio a preguntar

-Esta vez no Nimpha- le dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el balancin- no creo que a tu primito le gusten mucho las competiciones de alturas

La niña torció el gesto y dijo:

-Es muy chico y no puede jugar a nada

Harry se rió y le contestó

-Cuando sea un poco más grande, tu podrás enseñarle los juegos que quieras

Nimphadora se subió a uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse con fuerza.

------------------

Sirius sostenía una carta en sus manos, ya la había visto antes y lo que más quería era pasar esa pagina del libro,ya había leido la carta, no necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo y sentirse culpable otra vez

-Sirius, ¿me estas oyendo?- le dijo su prima y el hombre levantó la mirada- te digo que Nebulosa la traía, cuando la niña la encontró estaba medio muerta, protegía la carta con su cuerpo; debe ser importante...

-No tiene por que- dijo él en tono seco mientras se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo- tu sabes lo cabezota que ha sido siempre esa lechuza, bastaba una palabra de Regulus para que ella saliera pitando, seguro que será alguna de sus tonterías.

-Sirius yo creo que...-le replicó ella

-Oye, mira-le dijo él mirando hacia otro lado y en tono duro- sea lo que sea, esta muerto, ya no importa mucho lo que tuviera que decir

Andromeda miró hacia otro lado y fijó su vista en la lechuza

-¿Que vas a hacer con ella?-le preguntó a su primo- yo no me atrevó a ir a la casa para darsela.

-Bueno si a ti no te importa...-dijo él- creo que tengo una idea.

---------------

Los dos reían a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de la pequeña Nimphadora, que contaba las travesuras que había hecho en su casa, cuando por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron los adultos.

-Nimpha- la llamó Sirius-¿puedes venir?

La niña echó a correr hasta donde estaban y Harry la siguió con el bebé en brazos.

-Mira, tengo algo para tí- le dijo su primo con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba la lechuza negra que tenía en brazos- ¿te gusta?

-Pero mamá dijo que era tuya- replicó Tonks, Sirius le sonrió de forma triste y le dijo:

-Bueno, más o menos, era de mi hermano, pero él murió y ahora necesita un nuevo dueño que la cuide mucho

La niña la cogió con cuidado y sonrió

-Es muy bonita-dijo ella- la lechuza ululó suavemente entre sus brazos, y Sirius se rio diciendo

-Yo creo que tu le gustas

-¿Mami, de verdad puedo quedarmela?-preguntó la pequeña

La madre le sonrió y le dijo en tono serio:

-Ya has oido a tu primo, necesita que la cuiden mucho, ¿podrás hacerlo?

La niña asintió con fervor y comenzó a cariciarle el plumaje con cuidado

-¿Como se llama?-preguntó la pequeña

-Nebulosa-le contestó Sirius

------------------

Cuando a eso de las siete las dos se marcharon, la casa quedó extrañamente silenciosa. Lily vió como Harry se quedaba mirando el lugar por donde se habían marchado las dos.

-¿Que te pasa?-le preguntó-pareces preocupado

-La carta-dijo él en un susurro

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Tenía que haber llegado despues- dijo él con sencillez y Lily no supo que más decir- las cosas comienzan a cambiar

Rincón de Zélany:Hola a todos! Como os ha ido esta semanita? a mi bien aunque estoy agitoda por la reincorporación a las clases. Espero que os guste el capi; se que es cortito y poco sustancioso, pero últimamente mi mente no da para más y me parecía gracioso meter a la peke.jejejeje. La proxima semana será mejor, o eso creo Unn.

Bueno este capi para Eli-chan super Fan de las CLAMP y mi editora personal (ya te explicare lo de la editora cuando nos veamos, piensa piensa...)

Que guay me ha salido una rima; gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic

Besos desde Almería

Zélany


	22. Cap XXII Consecuencias

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_A los ojos de aquella que todo lo ve,_

_en la punta de los dedos de un dios,_

_solo esta lo inevitable- Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

_Cap.19; CLAMP"_

Cap. XXII – Consecuencias

A Harry lo despertó el ruido de pasos rapidos y voces por la casa, ¿Que pasaba? ¿otro ataque, se levantó de un salto y entreavrió la puerta para ver que ocurría.

-James tranquilizate-oyó la voz de Lily-seguro que debe estar en algún sitio

-Debía estar hace cuatro horas en el punto de encuentro-exclamó el hombre exaltado-tampoco esta en su puesto de vigilancia, ni hay nota ni nada; y ya he buscado en cada lugar que se me ha ocurrido.

-¿Has dado parte a la Orden?-preguntó Lupin

-Si, antes de venir aquí-dijo James en un suspiro cansado

Si ellos tres estaban allí... el que faltaba era...

-Solo he venido para avisaros y tomarme un café

-James-dijo Lily en tono suave-por que no descansas un par de horas...

-NO-replicó él

-Llevas toda la noche en pie-continuó Remus-nosotros seguiremos buscando

-No voy a quedarme aquí sentada mientras Sirius esta quien sabe donde- eclamó el hombre de gafas, donde por zanjado el asunto

Las voces siguieron oyendose por toda la casa, acompañadas de pasos rapidos y desesperados; pero, cuando 15 minutos despues, Lily fue a despertar a su inquilino, para decirle que se marchaban, solo encontró una nota que decía:

"No os preocupeis,volveré con Sirius"

------------------

Todo el cuerpo le dolía de forma horrible, en su cabeza sentía dolorosamente el bombeo de sangre constante que el cuerpo mandaba a su cerebro. Debía tener almenos dos costillas por que le costaba hasta respirar y las heridas de su costado y su pierna izquierda sangraban demasiado para su gusto. Con las manos atadas a la espalda, se acomodo como pudo en aquel cubiculo recargandose contra una pared que ni siquiera veía a causa de la absorbente oscuridad.

Una rendija de luz se abrío y en ella se recortó una silueta que él conocía bien.

-Hola Siri- dijo la silueta con falsa voz infantil

-¿Que quieres Bella?- dijo el maniatado en tono seco-ahora no tengo ganas de escucharte

-¿No tienes ganas?-repitio ella con su tono estupido-o no te quedan fuerzas – termió la mujer con voz más dura

Los dos se aguantaron la mirada fijamente, hasta que Bellatrix se rió de forma estridente

-Pero mira que eres arrogante primito-le dijo entre carcajada y carcajada-¿ no ves que estas a nuestra merced, podrías suplicar un poquito ¿no? A lo mejor me compadezco y te mato rapidito

-¿Como lo haces tú ante tu "señor"?- le preguntó el con desden- no gracias, a mi me enseñaron a no rebajarme ante nadie y pensaba que a ti tambien te lo habían enseñado...

Sintió algo incrustado en su herida del costado, quitandole el aire de los pulmones y la voz de su prima, siseando en su oido como una serpiente rastrera.

-Y yo pensaba que el tío Polux te había enseñado a respetar a tus mayores-sacó la varita de la herida del hombre y la limpio con sumo cuidado con su túnica- una verdadera lastima, que nuestras sangre se desperdicie de esa forma tan vulgar, ¿no crees?- le reclamó viendo como la herida sangraba más aún, esta vez Sirius no dijo nada y Bellatrix se marchó dejando de nuevo aquel zulo en la profunda oscuridad.

---------------

Harry caminaba rapido por los pasillos de aquel oscuro escondite, había tenido que dejar K.O. a dos en la entrada y se había aprovechado para robarles las capas y las máscaras; estaba intranquilo, aquel no era buen día como para que Sirius se dejara atrapar, nunca había sido superticioso pero, hasta Minerva McGonagall la mujer más escéptica que había conocido jamás, habría dicho que definitivamente el 26 de Junio, no era un buen día para estar en manos de mortífagos, claro que eso sería si supiera que ese día era el aniversario de muerte de Sirius Black en el tiempo de Harry.

Todo aquello parecía una broma pesada, llevaba días reviviendo aquel angustioso momento en sueños y cuando se despertó aquella mañana y los oyó hablar, sintió un gran cubo de agua fría caer sobre él; pero esta vez sería distinto, por que ahora no era el tonto Harry de 15 años del que se habían aprovechado, ahora era el Gran Harry Potter, y si había derrotado al señor tenebroso, podía sacar a Sirius Black de allá donde lo hubieran encerrado. Aceleró aún más su paso y se concentró en encontrar la presencia del hombre, tal y como le había enseñado Andromeda en su tiempo. ¡A la derecha ! Estaba en algún lugar hacia su derecha; se fijó en el oscuro pasillo y se fijó en que torcía hacia la izquierda, chasqueó su lengua bajo la máscara de mortífago que llevaba, otra incomodidad más, iba vestido como aquellos cabrones, pero tenía que entrar sin llamar la atención. Clamó a los cielos, para que quien fuera que se dignara a escucharlo, hiciera que el pasillo diera un rodeo para llevarlo hasta donde él quería ir y sin mucha convicción siguió caminado. Estaba seguro de que allí no estaba Voldemort, pero no le apetecía encontrarse con nadie en lo que esperaba que fuera un corto paseo.

--------------

Sentí como la oscuridad le presionaba en los pulmones, ¿o quizás eran las costillas rotas, daba igual, la cosa es que le faltaba el aire, intentó cambiar de postura para buscar el oxigeno que necesitaba y en eso estaba cuando la puerta volvió ha abrirse, pensó que era su prima y le dijo con voz entracortada pero firme.

-¿Vienes a echarme una mano?

-Eso espero- dijo una voz que se le hizo conocida bajo la máscara de mortífago, la figura cerró la puerta tras él y encendió su varita para verlo, se retiró la máscara de la cara y a la luz verdosa de la varita pudo ver lo que parecía otra máscara, totalmente blanca, a excepción de dos largos triangulos negros invertidos bajo sus ojos, como el maquillaje de un pierrot. El hombre se acercó a él y se dió cuenta de que no era un máscara, que aquello estaba pintado en su cara, como si marcara el camino de sus lagrimas, cuando estubo a su altura el hombre lo miró de arriba a abajo y dijo:

-Estas hecho un asco- despues se arrodilló y lo ayudó a incorporarse, para despues desatarlo sin siquiera tocar las cuerdas con la varita o las manos, un escalofría recorrió su espalda y fue entonces cuando reconoció aquella magia y aquella voz.

-¿Harry?-preguntó en un susurro

El chico se giró y le sonrió, como solo lo había visto hacerlo una vez, aquella noche en la cueva, cuando fueron a por el horcruxs.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el muchacho mientras lo examinaba a la luz de su varita

-¿Como has llegado hasta aquí?-le preguntó

-El Ejercito de Dumbledore tiene sus metodos señor Black-dijo él en tono casi alegre si apartar su vista de la herida de su costado, que parecía ser la que más le preocupaba- pero tranquilo, esta usted a salvo, nosotros lo llevaremos a su casa

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó el hombre mientras Harry le aplicaba un vendaje a golpe de varita, haciendo que por algunos segundos la habitación volviera a quedar a oscuras.

-Prometo explicartelo luego- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ahora tenemos que irnos, los tienes a todos muy preocupados, James esta de los nervios.

Acto seguido sacó de sus ropas otra máscara y otra capa

-Lo siento- le dijo al ver la cara de asco con que el hombre las miró – ésta es la forma más facil de salir de aquí y tu no estas para muchos trotes así que...

Sirius no rechistó y Harry lo ayudó a ponerselas.

-¿Puedes andar?- le preguntó Potter mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie

-Lo intentaré- le dijo Sirius probando cuanto peso podían soportar entre la pierna herida y las costillas rotas, pero al intentar erguirse, el dolor lo doblo como un chicle usado.

-Vale- dijo Harry posando su mano sobre su abdomen y despues sobre la pierna, el hombre sintió primero una oleada de frío y despues un calor reconfortante- prueba ahora

Sirius no sabía exactamente que le había hecho el chico, pero ahora no le dolía casi nada

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó y Sirius asintió y el chico volvió ha hablar- iremos despacio para que no te hagas más daño del que tienes, y en cuanto nos alejemos lo suficiente nos aparecere en el Valle.

-Yo puedo aparcerme- dijo el hombre

-No seas orgulloso- le replicó Harry- mejor guarda tus fuerzas para cuando Lily y James intenten matarte por tenerlos preocupados.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron al pasillo; Sirius caminó guiado por Harry, se cruzaron con un par de enmáscarados más pero no pusiero atención en ellos, cuando salieron del lugar, Sirius se dió cuenta de que era la vieja casa de veraneo de sus tíos; Bellatrix la había convertido en una sede de mortífagos.

Harry lo guió hasta la pequeña arboleda que quedaba frente a la casa y por el camino fue sintiendo como su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más y el dolor volvía a ser latente, cuando llegaron a un claro para aparecerse, las piernas se le doblaron y abría caido al suelo de no ser porque Harry lo sostubo y lo ayudo a apoyarse en un arbol.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el chico- no soy muy bueno con ese tipo de hechizos, pero al menos nos a servido para salir de allí.

Harry se quitó la máscara y la capa y despues se las quitó a Sirius, que respiró a grande bocanadas al sentirse libre, tanto de la máscara como de la oscuridad y la humedad del lugar en el que había estado encerrado.

-Descansa un poco- le dijo Harry, mientras se agachaba y miraba el vandaje empapado en sangre- cuando nos aparezcamos te va a doler más- despues volvió a cambiar las vendas - ¿estas listo, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor, esta herida no para de sangrar.

Sirius asintió y Harry se coló bajo su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y así poder aparecerse; el chicó era delgadito y de estatura medía a penas podía competir con el 1.85 de Sirius y su espalda ancha y corpulenta, al hombre le dió la sensación de que si dejaba caer su peso sobre él se hundiría sin remedio y los dos acabarían en el suelo. No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa el imaginar la estampa que debía verse desde fuera. Pero como si le leyera la mente Harry lo obligó a recargarse más sobre él y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, si pude con mi primo Duddley podré contigo, no soy tan debilucho como parezco

Sirius se rió aún más pero tuvo que para en seco por que las heridas lo estaban matando

-A la de tres- dijo Harry- Una...

-Dos...

-Y tres!...

----------------

El ruido de una aparición en el jardín los sorprendió y todos corrieron hacia afuera con las varitas en alto, lo que vieron los dejó petrificados y Lily fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Donde demonios te habías metido, Harry James Potter?-gritó a punto de echar fuego por la boca

Frente a ellos estaba Harry sosteniendo como podía a un maltrecho Sirius, que parecía a punto de perder la consciencia. Harry parecío tambalearse bajo el peso del adulto mientras oía los gritos de Lily y Sirius se resbaló de su apoyo definitivamente agotado; cuando pensaba que se iba a dar la leche del siglo, cuatro brazos lo sostubieron y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Estas bien Sirius?- fue lo unico que atinó a decir James, mientras lo posaba con suavidad en el cesped del jardín, que al aludido le pareció el colchón más comodo del mundo.

-No,- respondió Remus como si le leyera la mente- pero lo estará; ya está en casa

Black sonrió debilmente mientras asentía y lo ultimó que sintió fue como alguien lo abrazaba, podría jurar que fue James, por que acto seguido oyó, como si estuviera muy lejos y con la voz ahogada, como él le decía:

-Menudo susto que nos has dado hermano

---------------

Cuando consiguió librase de Lily y subió para ver como estaba Sirius, encontró a James sentado junto a la cabecera de la cama, se revolvía el pelo, agotado y nervioso mientras veía como Sirius dormía placidamente. Se giró al oirlo llegar y cuando vió quien era se giró de nuevo hacia la cama.

-¿Que ha dicho el médico?-preguntó timidamente Harry

-Que ha perdido mucha sangre, y que la herida importante tardara un poco en cerrarse por completo-recitó de forma monótona el hombre- pero que no hace falta llevarlo a San Mugo; que descanse, se alimente bien y controlemos que no le de fiebre.

Harry suspiró de forma sonora y se acercó hasta donde estaba su padre, quedandose de pie frente él. Así tan palido y con unas pequeñas ojeras que había aparecido bajo sus ojos se parecía más a su padrino, aunque este llevaba el pelo bastante más corto, a penas si cubría sus orejas.

-A si se parece más al tuyo- dijo James en tono triste, el único que había visto el aspecto de Remus y Sirius en el futuro había sido él. Harry asintió y James volvió ha hablar- Gracias

El chico se sorprendió y le dijo:

-No tienes que darmelas, a fin de cuentas esto es culpa mía- James lo miró- yo estoy cambiando las cosas, y esto no es más que una terrible consecuencias

-Todos estamos cambiando las cosas-le corrigió el hombre- y si tu no hubieras ido a por él, probablemente lo habrían matado antes de que yo imaginara donde estaba.

-Eso no es cierto- rebatió Harry extrañado, ¿a donde quería llegar su padre?

-Si que lo es- dijo James hundiendo la cara entre sus manos- yo no puedo protegerlos , ni a Sirius ni a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry...

-No digas tonterías- exclamó el chico, ya sabía a donde iba todo aquello y no le gustaba

-No son tonterías-dijo el hombre mientras levantaba la cabeza y clavaba sus ojos castaños en los verdes del chico-¿ por que estas tu aquí si no?¿por que tienes esa mirada tan triste?

No pude protegeros, mataron tu madre y te jodieron la vida a ti ¿no es cierto?

-¡No, no lo es!- dijo Harry con voz firme y dura- yo jamás e dicho algo semejante y jamás lo diré, ¿Sabes cual es el único recuerdo que tengo tuyo, Tu voz, diciendole a Lily que se esconda con vuestro hijo, que se marche que tu le darás el tiempo necesario para ponerse a salvo.-James no lo miraba, pero a Harry no le importó, clavó sus ojos en el hombre y continuó- Mi padre se enfrentó al mago más poderoso del siglo solo para darme a mi una pequeña posibilidad de escapar, aún sabiendo que iba a morir, que no podía hacer nada más que ser un pequeño obstaculo en el camino de Voldemort. Y yo se que tu lo harías ahora mismo sin dudar, no solo por tu hijo, sino por tu esposa o tus hermanos, no tendrías una sola duda aún sabiendo lo que ocurriría despues, ¿me equivoco?-terminó el chico, pero James no dijo nada, Harry se levantó la manga de la túnica y puso su muñeca tatuada frente a su padre para que la viera- ¿sabes por que me tatué esto?-James negó- Yo no tuve padre, ni madre; pero tuve a Remus y a Sirius, que mientras estuvieron conmigo me guiaron lo mejor que supieron y aún ahora hay ocasiones que siento que siguen conmigo, dandome el último empujón que me falta a veces, ayudandome a tomar la decisión correcta. Ellos me contaban cientos de cosas sobre vosotros, como esperando poder darme lo que otros me quitaron.- Harry se apartó de James y se miró la muñeca- y el tatuaje me lo hice por que sabía que igual que tú aquella noche, yo era lo único que se interponía entre mis amigos y Voldemort, y pensaba que llevandoos a todos conmigos, de esta forma, la varita no me temblaría cuando me plantara ante él para salvarlos. "No es malo tener miedo- recitó el chico- lo malo es dejar que el miedo te paralice", eso esta escrito en el cuaderno , el que tu me dejaste.Siempre he querido ser como tu James, aún cuando no sabía como eras. Puede que Sirius y Remus se conviertieran en mis padres, por que no tenía a nadie más, pero vosotros sois mis heroes.

Despues de esto salió de la habitación, sin saber que en ella se quedaba un James Potter con un nudo en la garganta.

-----------------

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz de la habitación ya era artificial, pero muy tenue para no molestarlo, junto a él estaban James y Lily, cada uno a un lado de la cama, la mujer le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaba despierto, le sonrió y le dijo con suavidad:

-Bienvenido dormilón

-Gracias pelirroja-le respondió con un hilo de voz

James parecia haberse dormido sobre el cabecero de la cama, por que al oir las voces se movió de forma brusca y miró a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y las gafas colgando de una sola patilla

Sirius no pudo evitar reirse y decirle- Vaya pintas tio- despues se arrepintió de haberlo hechó por que todo el cuerpo le dolió de la risa

James se puso las gafas bien con aire profesional y le respondió con otra risa

-Pues anda que tú

Los dos sonrieron y Lily le preguntó casi en un susurro

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Pesado-respondió él- me siento como si mi cuerpo estubiera hecho de galeones

-¿Quieres algo?-le volvió a preguntar la mujer- agua..., algo de comer...

-Creo que agua estaría bien-le respondió- tengo la boca seca

James giró con rapidez hacia el buró que había en la habitación, casi ni le dió tiempo a terminar de hablar y volvió a con un vaso de agua con la misma velocidad, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Sirius miró a Lily, James estaba muy raro, pero ella solo le sonrió dandole a entender que no se preocupara. Intentó incorporarse para beber pero ella se lo impidio poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-Mejor quedate acostado- le dijo ella y acto seguido James le levantó la beza ligeramente para darle el agua

-¿quieres más?- le preguntó cuando le retiró el vaso de los labios, pero él nego ligeramente avergonzado, no estaba acostrumbrado a tener que depender de nadie de esa forma, no recordaba haberse encontrado nunca tan mal; en ese momento comprendió como se debía sentir Remus cada luna llena cuando ellos se empeñaban en ayudarlo para cualquier cosa, "te sientes inutil y estupido" pensó, pero Lily pareció leerle el pensamineto por que le dijo:

-Relájate y disfruta de los mimos.

Sirius se rindió y acercó la cara más a la mano de su amiga, olía a la loción que le ponían al pequeño Harry despues de bañarlo,Harry... ¿como estaría el renacuajo? Seguramente durmiendo muy tranquilito en su cuna, con una sonrisita en los labios como solía hacerlo, con esa expresión de paz y tranquilidad que le alejaba de la mente hasta las peores pesadillas, o quizás dadon vueltas en su colchón como un loco, tanto que algunas noches despertaba con la cabeza en los pies o totalmente destapado...; mientras estaba perdido en estos pensamientos vino a su cabeza otro que no pudo evitar reprimir y susurró ya casi dormido

-Lo siento...

Oyó la voz de James decirle

-Déjate de tonterías- le replicó su amigo pasandole una mano por el pelo- y duermete

Lily se levantó un instante para darle un beso en la frente y decirle

-Buenas noche Sir

-Buenas noche L...-pero el sueño lo venció antes de poder terminar.

----------------

Harry entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, miró la foto de sus tíos y suspiró cansado. Se levantó, por que tenía un nudo en la garganta y desde aquella posición le faltaba hasta el aire. Se sentó en el pequeño escritorio y quedó frente a frente con la foto. 26 de Junio, jamás habría pensado estar en aquel lugar, cambiando toda la historia. Que estaría haciendo sus amigos? Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, al fijarse en como sus tios le sonreían desde la foto y casi en un susurro, un almento escapo de sus labios:

-Ojalá, tambien hubiera podido salvarte a ti.

----------------

Harry no vió a Sirius despierto hasta el segundo día de traerlo de vuelta a casa; a media mañana estaba sentado en la cama, con su ahijado entre los brazos, jugueteando con su canuto de peluche y con todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Sirius había convencido Lily de que le dejara al niño con él mientras ella terminaba una investigación para el departamento de misterios, según decía echaba de menos reirse con el renacuajo como él le decía. A Harry se le encogieron las tripas, al pensar en Sirius encerrado 12 años en Azkaban, totalmente solo en una celda, solo con sus malos recuerdos y los dementores.

-Buenos días- lo saludó cuando entró por la puerta; el hombre levantó la vista de lo que hacia el niño y le respondió

-Buenos días, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?-le dijo

-He venido varias veces-se escusó el chico- si tu estabas dormido no es mi problema

Sirius se rió

-He traido esto para tí-le dijo Harry dandole una foto, el hombre sujetó a su sobrinito con un brazo por la cintura y la cogió; Sirius se asombro al ver en ella a al menos una veintena de personas, vestidas con capas negras, con un fino bordado rojizo en los bordes, todos con el mismo aspecto que él tenía el día que lo sacó de la guarida de los mortífagos. La unica diferencia era que no todos los triangulos eran negros, había algunos amarillos, otros rojos, verdes... pero todos los colores eran tono apagados y sin vida; es más, a pesar de que parecían ser muy jovenes todos estaban muy serios, con expresiones casi tristes; había uno o dos que marcaban pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios, pero ninguno reía abiertamente, como abría sido lo normal en una foto de grupo.

Black miró muy atentamente la foto y despues le dijo:

-Son lagrimas ¿verdad?- a Harry le desconcertó esa pregunta- las marcas de vuestras caras, son lagrimas.

El chico se acercó a é, y se puso a su espalda de forma que tambien podía ver la foto sobre su hombro y la observó muy seriamente, incluso el niño parecia haberse tranquilizado.

-Se podría decir que si- le contestó Harry- todos habíamos perdido algo, aunque solo fuera la libertad

-Sois muy jovenes todos- le reclamó Sirius

-En realidad- le explicó Harry- casi todos somos gente a la que la Orden del Fenix no acepto precisamente por eso.

-¿ Entonces por que le pusisteis El Ejercito de Dumbledore?-le volvió a preguntar- si no pudisteis entrar fue por que Dumbledore no os dejó.

-Si- admitió Harry – pero el nombre viene por otra cosa; verás cuando Voldemort resurgió nadie quería creerlo, todos pensaban que Dumbledore empezaba a desvariar por la edad y que yo estaba tan traumatizado que veía magos oscuros donde no los había. La cosa es que el ministerio decidió ponernos como profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras a Dolores Umbrige

-¿Ese estupido sapo rosado?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo

Harry se rió y le dijo:

-Eso mismo pense yo cuando la vi por primera vez; la pusieron como espía para tener controlado a Dumbledore y al colegio, y todo lo que hacíamos era leer un libro pesadisimo sobre como no usar la magia defensiva, y eso que nos estabamos preparando para los TIMOS. A si que algunos, formamos un grupito para "prepararnos la parte pratica del examen"

-Comprendo-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara

-De todas formas nos reuniamos a escondidas- le siguió contando Harry- en la sala de los menesteres, y el nombre fue mi novia quien se lo puso. Dijo que si lo que más temía el ministro era que Dumbledore formara un pequeño ejercito con sus alumnos para quitarle el puesto, el mejor nombre era ese: El Ejercito de Dumbledore

-Vaya con los niños-exclamó Sirius, y el bebé debió estar de acuerdo con su tío, por que aplaudió y los dos mayores rieron- ¿Que más?

-Despues...-continuó Harry- muchos , junto con otros nuevos, nos reunimos para poder hacer algo, aunque la mayoría de la veces lo hacíamos a escondidas. Lanzabamos hechizos desde las sombras, para aturdir a los mortífagos y cosas así. Mucho no eran mayores de edad y no podíamos hacer más- dijo el chico casi en tono de disculpa- por otro lado... Ron, Hermmione y yo no encargamos de buscar los horcruxs y destruirlos

-Más o menos como con nosotros ¿no?-preguntó el hombre

-Si -respondió el chico- aunque aquella vez tuvimos que buscar la ubicación de cada uno primero.

-Entiendo...-dijo Sirius y despues los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el adulto la dijo:

-Muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida

Harry no supo que decir

-Si te metiste tu solo en una guarida de mortífagos solo por mi...-dijo Sirius – no puedo imaginar lo que harías por tu padrino

Al chico se le clavaron aquellas palabras en el alma, pero no pudo culpar al hombre que tenía en frente, despues del desplante que le hizo en el bosque cuando él le dijo que era su padrino.

-Sobre eso...-intentó disculparse Harry-aquella vez yo...bueno estaba algo incomodo todavía con todo esto...

Sirius lo miró sin llegar a comprenderlo y el chico miró al suelo

-Quiero que sepas algo-dijo Harry- el Sirius que yo conocí era muy distinto a tí; fue la primera persona que me vió solo como Harry, y no como el heroe que los libró de Voldemort siendo un bebé. Para él yo era como el niño que tienes entre tus brazos, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro y yo lo quería muchisimo, era como un padre... no se si me explico...-terminó Harry algo avergonzado

-Creo que te sigo- la dijo el hombre

-Yo no quería hacerte sentir incómodo- se disculpó el muchacho- pero él hizo cosas increibles por mi, y si yo llego aquí me olvido de todo, por que esto es más bonito...; sería como si los traicionara, como cambiarlos por vosotros y yo no puedo hacer eso; por que les debo todo lo que soy y por que no quiero

Sirius solo supo dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva

-Supongo que hay un padrino para cada Harry-le terminó de decir- el mío era el perfecto para mi, seguro que tu lo serás para el Harry de este tiempo.

Despues de decir esto se marchó en dirección a la puerta, pero cuando salía la voz de Sirius lo retuvo.

-Seguro que tu padrino debe estar muy urgulloso de tí- le dijo con una sonrisa- yo lo estoy.

Mientras, el pequeño Harry, se ponía de pie en la cama, agarrandose al cuello del pijama de su tío, Sirius lo agarró para que no se cayera y el bebé pegó su mejilla a la de su padrino, que le hizo una caricia suave en el moflete con la nariz, mientras le sonreía.

Harry que se había quedado parado viendo aquella escena, salió por la puerta susurrando un "gracias"

Canuto miró a su ahijado a los ojos mientras le hacia carantoñas y le decía.

-Es muy buen chico- el niño lo miró muy atentamente- ojalá tu seas como él- el pequeño se rió y Sirius loacompañó con su risa de perro- seguró que sí-terminó mientras le hacía un ataque de cosquillas a Harry, que se rió, llenando la habitación y el pasillo con sus carcajadas inocentes e infantiles.

Rincó de Zélany:

Holaaaa!

Espero que os guste a todos, este capi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo.

Este es para todos mis primits

(advierto que son muchos) que son una monada y aunque a veces me desesperen, como una que yo me se que no me dejó escribir esto para el domingo, los quiero u ontón y me lo paso genial con ellos.

Besos a todos y gracias por leer esto

Zélany


	23. Cap XXIII Recuerdos de personas perdidas

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Ahora que ya tu no estas aquí,_

_siento que no te di_

_lo que esperabas de mí-_

_(Requiem) Mägo de Oz"_

Cap XXIV- Recuerdos de personas perdidas

"La marca tenebrosa apareció sobre un pequeño barrio de Londres, haciendo que a cada mago de la zona el bello se le erizara. Los aurores acudieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Mathew Potter agonizaba junto al cadaver de su esposa Alisson, mientras unos medimagos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fenix (entre ellos su hija Ashley) intentaban salvarle la vida sin mucho éxito. James y Sirius que aquella noche estaban de guardia en el cuartel de aurors, llegaron y vieron aquella estampa en la que Lily tomaba la mano de su suegro, mientras su cuñada intentaba desesperada hacer algo.

-¡Papá!-exclamó James mientras se lanzaba hacia a ellos y cogía de entre las de su esposa la mano casi fría de su padre.

-James...-susurró él hombre, acto seguido Ashley sintió la mano de su padre parando su frenético movimiento de varita, mientras intentaba cerrar sus heridas, lo miró extrañada pero solo encontró la sonrisa dulce que su padre le dedicaba mientras luchaba por respirar.- Lo siento,...no puede hacer nada...cuando llegué... ya estaba muerta...- James abrió muchisimo los ojos, estaba claro que se refería a su madre.

-No pasa nada papá-le respondió su hijo con voz trémula intentando dar paz al hombre- esto no es culpa tuya.

-Lo siento...-intentó disculparse de nuevo el señor Potter-tenía que... haberos... protegido de todo esto...- "padre" articuló la mujer entre sollozos- lo que... más pena me da, es que no podré ver al niño...- lo último lo soltó con resignación, ya quedaba poco y él lo sabía, James cerró los ojos intentando controlar el temblor de todo su cuerpo y su alma y apretó más la mano de su padre entre las suyas; de pronto, sintió una mano tibia sobre las suyas, una voz dulce pero quebrada que decía.

-No se preocupe por eso señor- James abrió los ojos y vió a su esposa hablandole a su padre con lo que parecía una sonrisa entre sus lagrimas- será un niño, y se llamara Harry como su tío- el señor Potter abrió primero mucho los ojos ante tal afirmación de su nuera, despues la mujer tomó la mano del moribundo y la de su esposo , una sobre la otra y con cuidado colocó la mano fría de su suegro, dejando la de James entre la suya y la de su padre, sobre su vientre, allí donde guardaba su más preciado tesoro desde hacía apenas dos meses- será un muchacho excelente, ya lo verá, como su tío y su abuelo y no tendrá que ver nada de esto.

Mathew Potter no supo más que sonreir, ante aquella predicción de futuro para los suyos; sabía que aquello no era más que una mentira piadosa para un viejo moribundo, pero por alguna razón las palabras de Lily sonaban tan sinceras que lo llenaron de paz y el hombre, cerró los ojos tranquilo, sabiendo que en poco volvería a encontrarse con aquellos a los que una vez perdió"

James se despertó sobresaltado en su cama del Valle de Godric, abrió la boca en busca de aire y se incorporó respirando con fuerza.

-James...- la voz de su esposa, sonó dormida desde el colchón, la había despertado

-No pasa nada- le dijo en voz suave-sigue durmiendo- despues se levantó y se dirigió hacia el balcón de la habitación para refrescar sus ideas.

Lily osbervó como la figura de su esposo se recortaba en el balcón gracias a la luz de una luna casi llena. No llevaba más que un pantalón corto y se recargaba sobre la baranda del balcón como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia. No estaba bien, hacía tiempo que no lo estaba, por mucho que él se empeñara en mirar hacia otro lado. La pesadillas los acosaban, lo había oído susurrar en sueños, asustado y aungustiado y hacía poco había insistido volver a poner la cunita de Harry en el cuarto; cuando antes, estaba deseando que el niño creciera un poco, para que durmiera solo en una habitación y tener un poco más de intimidad. Estaba sumamente nervioso y la llegada del "inquilino" con su historia, su ataque de nervios y el "accidente" de Sirius solo habían conseguido empeorarlo todo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él por la espalda, abrazandolo, sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse y despues relajarse nuevamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó en un susurro

-Si- le respondió él- solo ha sido una pesadilla

Lily le hizo una caricia suave en la espalda con la punta de la nariz, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera. James se giró y le devolvió el abrazo a su esposa; la mujer apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y él colocó su nariz sobre el pelo rojizo de ella, respirando el suave aroma a azahar que desprendía; estubieron en silencio por un rato, acompasando sus respiraciones, hasta que James lo rompió dicendo:

-Siempre voy a preguntarme como pudiste saberlo

-¿El que?- le preguntó ella intrigada

-Lo de Harry, que iba a ser un niño...

Lily miró a su esposo, ¿era eso lo que había soñado, le sonrió con dulzura y lo besó

-Fue un presentimiento, lo sabía y ya esta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

James sonrió, apoyó su frente contra la de su esposa y por un rato más se dedicó solo a respirar el aire fresco de la noche. Mientras, Lily acariciaba su pelo corto de forma suave, solía llevarlo así para no tener la misma pelea cada mañana con el pelo indomable, no llevaba las gafas puestas, había salido de la cama como si el colchón le quemara y quizás fuera así, quizás para él cada pesadilla era una profunda quemadura en su alma.

-¿Sabes?- dijo por fin el hombre con voz quebrada, mientras bajaba la cabeza para esconder la cara en el hombro de su mujer, que apenas era tres centrimetros más bajo que ella.- tenía miedo de encontrarlo

- ¿A Sirius?- intentó comprenderlo ella, y sobre su hombro sintió como la cabeza de su esposo asentía

-De encontrarlo como a mi padre... y ya no poder hacer nada por él- se abrazó con más fuerza a la estrecha cintura de Lily, cubierta por un fino camisón- o como a Harry y casi no poder reconocerlo...

-James...- ella lo estrechó aún más intentando reconfortarlo

-No quiero que todo esto se rompa- le cortó él- que ellos tengan el poder para destrozar todo lo que quiero, con solo desearlo... no tienen derecho...

A Lily le pareció escuchar un sollozo sobre su hombro y dió un suspiro, comprendía bien lo que le pasaba, James había visto como toda su familia se desacía por los deseos de unos locos; primero su hermano Harry, despues sus padres y al final..., su hermana decidió marcharse lejos, tan lejos que nadie supiera quien era; él primero le reprochó, tirar por la borda todo por lo que sus padres habían luchado; pero despues la dejó marchar, mirando hacia otro lado. Y, a pesar de todo, siempre estaba allí, con una sonrisa y una palabra de animo; no solo para los que él consideraba su familia, sino para todo aquel que lo necesitara. Lo besó con ternura allí donde se le ocurrió, besos corto y dulces que intentaban calmarlo y darle paz, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda. Una rafaga de aire helado hizo que los dos se estremecieran y sus pieles se pusieran de gallina. Lily lo obligó a separarse y lo miró a los ojos, tristes y cansados, quizás algo humedos. Le acarició la nariz con la suya y despues lo besó.

-Vamos a la cama- le dijo- aquí nos vamos a resfriar

Él asintió como un niño bueno y se dirigió hacia dentro de la mano de su esposa:- mientras ella cerraba el balcón, él dirigió la vista hacia la esquina donde descansaba su hijo. Se acercó y lo vió dormir placidamente, con la boquita entre abierta y panza arriba, respiraba tranquilo, sin que nada perturbara su sueño. No pudo resistirlo y bajó la baranda de la cuna, para despues arrodillarse junto a ella y apoyar la cabeza en el colchón junto a la de su hijo, le acarició el moflete con el anverso de su indice y el niño sonrió tranquilo.

-James...- lo llamó en un susurro desde la cama su esposa

-Enseguida voy- dijo él muy bajito sin dejar de mira al niño, el pequeño sonrió más aún como si hubiera algo que le hiciera mucha gracia, él tambien sonrió y susurró- ¿que estarás soñando pequeñajo?- el niño se veía sumamente feliz y James lo besó en la frente para despues levantarse y volver a cerrar la cuna. Podía ser que ellos ya no lo vieran, o quizás allá donde estuviesen, habían sido "ellos" los que habían enviado ayuda desde otros tiempos, pera que él recuperara el sueño y su hijo no lo perdiera jamás.

--------------

Cuando Lily se levantó encontró a Sirius en la cocina leyendo "El profeta"

-¿Que hace usted levantado señor Black?-le preguntó con la más severa de sus voces y el hombre dió un bote en la silla.

-AAAAhhhhhh!-dijo él aliviado-eres tu

-¿que pasa?-dijo ella- que estabas haciendo que no querías que alguien te viera

-Es por James...-dijo él casi apenado- ¿sabes que casi me mata el otro día cuando salí de mi cuarto?

Lily se rió y se acercó a su amigo para darle un beso en la cabeza a modo de buenos días

-Esta preocupado...-excusó a su marido

-No. -negó Black con voz triste- esta histerico; hacía mucho que lo veía así.

-Lo que pasa es que últimamente no duerme bien- le respondió ella mientras preparaba un café para los dos

-Pelirroja a ver si me lo vás a matar- dijo él hombre en tono pícaro-no sabía yo que eras tan fogosa, él nunca habla mucho sobre...ooouuchhh!

Una tostada que sobró el día anterior y que lo había estado esperando en el tostador, acababa de caer sobre su cabeza y Lily seguía con su tarea

-Oye!- le reclamó- que todavía estoy convaleciente

-Ya!- le recriminó ella sin dejar su tarea- para lo que te interesa; además, no es eso imbecil

-¿Vuelve a tener pesadillas?-le preguntó en tono triste y la mujer lo miró como preguntandole por que lo sabía- ¡oye! es mi amigo- se quejó Sirius- no me cuenta lo que le haces en la cama,-Lily le lanzó una mirada llameante- pero si otras cosas... además cuando su hermano murió le pasó lo mismo, se levantaba sudando y casi sin poder respirar, a veces incluso gritaba.

-A Remus debío pasarle algo parecido- dijo Lily como pensando

-Más o menos- respondió Black mirando muy interesado la mesa- aunque él se escondía en el baño, hasta que amanecía.

Por aquella época todavía estaban en Hogwarts y ella solo sabía de su novio de dormitorios para a fuera, sobre todo por que él se negaba a contar nada y Remus igual. La guerra fue abiertamente declarada el año que ellos acababan y a su novio y a su amigo les había tocado la peor parte.

Los dos suspiraron sonoramente, perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Harry los sorprendió diciendo:

-¿Por que está el bebé en el salón durmiendo?-llegaba de allí y lo había encontrado tumbado en el parquecito, le había parecido raro y más raro le pareció todo cuando encontró a su madre y a su padrino tan callados.

-Lo he bajado para que no vaya a despertar a James- le dijo Lily- voy a dejar que duerma, hoy no tiene nada que hacer hasta que lleguen McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Harry asintió y se sentó en la mesa diciendo:

-Buenos días- depues estiró el cuello y viendo lo que hacía su madre se ofreció- ¿te ayudo?

-No hace falta- le dijo ella en tono tierno- gracias cielo

-----------------

James abrió los ojos, y lo primero que hizo al darse cuenta de que esta mirando hacia el balcón, fue darse la vuelta buscando a su esposa a su lado, pero no la encontró; parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a girarse en busca de las gafas, que reposaban en la mesilla de noche. Una vez sentado y con pleno uso de su visión, se dió cuenta de que la luz del día se colaba por las cortinas cerradas; miró el reloj y vió la hora, las 10.15, ¿tan tarde, normalmente Harry no lo dejaba dormir hasta más de las 9. Se fijó en que la cuna estaba vacia y estirando la esplada se dispuso a vestirse y bajar a desayunar, si es que Sirius le habia dejado algo; con eso de que estaba de baja y no tenia nada que hacer, estaba muy aburrido, y no habia nada más hambriento que Sirius Black encerrado y aburrido.

Cuando cruzó el salón para dirigirse a la cocina algo lo retubo.

-¡Papá!-James se giró y encontró a su hijo de pie, agarrado a la red del parquecito y mirandolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Papá!- volvió a decir el niño con entusiasmo a la vez que soltaba sus manos y las levantaba pidiendo que lo cogieran; pero sus pequeñas piernas fallaron y fue a dar de culo contra el suelo acolchado del parque. Hizo un par de pucheros mirando a su padre y este se volvió para cogerlo en brazos.

-Buenos días campeón- le dijo su padre mientras le hacia carantoñas, para que él se dejara de pucheros- Venga hombre!Ya le cogeras el tranquillo, nisiquiera tienes un año- el bebé se le quedó mirando sin saber bien que le estaba contando James, pero parecía ser divertido por el tono que usaba; Harry volvió a sonreir y su padre lo imitó- lo ves?- terminó por fin James.

Con forme se acercaban a la cocina podía oir la conversación animada, que había en ella; Sirius y el inquilino parecían estar discutiendo algo que venía en el periodico y Lily los escuchaba atenta puntualizando de vez en cuando.

-Pero bueno-los sorpendió James desde la puerta- vosotros aquí pasandolo pipa, y Harry allí solito en el parque-los tres lo miraron casi como si fuera un fantasma-¿¿no os da vergüenza?

-Buenos días amor-le respondió Lily mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a él para darle un beso-no sabía que estaba despierto, no ha hecho ni un solo ruido.

-¿Que pasa?-le dijo James al niño como si este le entendiera-¿me estabas esperando a mi? o ¿que?-El bebé volvió a reirse y le trapo la cara a su padre con sus manitas

-No, si vas a tener razón y todo- soltó Sirius girandose desde la silla para verlos

-Buenos días a ti tambien Canuto- le dijo Potter con una sonrisa, despues se giró hacia el chico moreno y le dijo-Buenos días Harry

-Buenas-respondió el chico con media sonrisa

----------------

La estancia era tan oscura que el aire parecía faltar. Unas pequeñas lucernarias eran la unica iluminación y alumbraban de forma tenue el camino a seguir y el perimetro de lo que parecía un trono, hecho en ebano finamente tallado.

En el, había ua figura oscura y tenebrosa que reposaba sus manos sobre los brazos del asiento y junto a él de pie otra figura delgada e igualmente oscura.

La puerta, situada a tres metros de ellos; se abrió levemente y pasaron tres figuras encapuchadas; que, cuando llegaron a la linea de lucernarias que cortaba el camino, a metro y medio del trono, se detuvieron y arrodillaron.

Todo estaba predispuesto para que en ningún momento los visitantes pudieran ver el rostro de ellos dos.

Una voz cavernosa surgió de entre las sombras de la sala diciendo:

-¿Habeis averiguado lo que os pedí?

Los tres visitantes se estremecieron al oir el tono duro de sus palabras

-¿Vuestro señor os a hecho una pregunta?-les reclamó la figura en pie- ¿a caso no vais a contestar?

-Lo sentimos mi señor-consiguió articular uno de los arrodillados con voz temblorosa de mujer- hemos investigado el asunto desde que nos dió la orden pero... no hemos encontrado nada...- la voz continuó trémula-el lugar que nos indico no era más que un montón de escombros

-¿Estas segura?-dijo de nuevo la primera voz-¿mirasteis bien?

-Mi señor...-hablo esta vez una voz masculina-levantamos todos y cada uno de los cascotes y buscamos donde nos dijo...; pero no había nada...

El silencio se instaló en la sala hasta que el señor decidió hablar:

-¿Recuerdas la cueva que te mostré?-dijo dirigiendose a su acompañante y los tres restantes se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien a quien habla o a que se referia

-Si, mi señor-respondió el hombre

-Quiero que la vigiles-dijo el señor en tono pausado-¡Día y noche!-exclammó alzando la voz y haciendo que a sus subordinados se les pusiera la piel de gallina-llevate a estos tres y que no se acerque nadie; ¿me entendiste? Nadie, nisiquiera de los nuestros. Ya sabes que hacer con ellos si te desobedecen ¿verdad?

-Si, mi señor-dijo el otro casi como un mantra aprendido a concienciencia

-Podeis marcharos-dijo a los visitantes y los tres salieron todo lo deprisa que pudieron

El señor de la sala espero a que se fueran y se levantó diciendo:

-Miralos, no parecen magos, si no ratas asustadas

-Si mi señor...-respondió el otro mientras seguia a su amo hacia la puerta que había entre las penumbras al fondo de la sala de espaldas al sillón

-Severus,-lo llamó para captar su atención- quiero a Bellatrix y a Goeth en mi despacho dentro de una hora y dile a Stevenson que lo quiero, YA, allí mismo; tengo una misión para él

-Si, mi señor- fueron las ultimas palabras de Severus Snape antes de cerrar la puerta y salir en direción contraria a la de su señor

--------------

James entró en su despacho con tono cansado, y casi se tiró sobre la silla de su escritorio; se quedó allí abrumado por el calor de junio, con la cabeza a poyada sobre su mano izquierda y la mirada perdida sobre sus útiles de trabajo. Estaba aburrido, pero tampoco estaba de animo, prefirió separarse de los demás tras la comida; en unas horas llegarían Dumbledore y McGonagall y hasta entonces necesitaba algo de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se quedó viendo la fotografía de su escritorio, ella estaba su familia, que le sonreía desde el marco. En realidad en aquella mesa había dos fotografías de su famila; una a la izquierda, donde estaban todos, con sus mejores sonrisas profident, en el bautizo de Harry; la otra, la de la derecha, que acaparaba en ese instante toda su atención, era bastante más vieja, la única constante de las dos era él, aunque en la que ahora miraba, solo tenía 11 años y el llevaba puesta su primera túnica de Hogwarts. Su padre y su hermano Harry flaqueaban a su madre, que mostraba una sonrisa radiante y no era para menos "por fin entras a Hogwarts y así la que tendrá que aguantarte todo él día seré yo" solía quejarse Ashley que solo era dos años mayor que él, nunca se habían llevado bien, pero James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nostalgica al recordar las continuas peleíllas que tenían los dos y que Harry, solía zanjar con un par de palabras; antes de que su madre los oyera y les echara un sermón sobre el amor fraternal y como no se explicaba que dos hermanitos se llavaran tan sumamente mal. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que con el mayor se llevaban de maravilla. Por que era cierto, ellos dos no se soportaban, pero tambien era cierto que lo unico que tenían en común era el cariño a sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Harrison Thobias Potter había sido un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos de un azul indescriptible, además había heredado los ragos exoticos y dulces de su madre; Ashley era igual que él, a excepcion de su cabello rubio y James era el único que había heredado el fisico de su padre. Su hermano mayor tenía tanta paciencia como Remus e incluso más, fue el primero de su clase en Hogwarts y concluyó el curso de auror en un solo año, cuando por norma general eran dos y eso para los más espabilados. Con veinte años llegó a ser el teniente de escuadron más joven en siglos y su carrera se convirtió en fugaz cuando murió a los veinticinco; tanto, que solo fue superado por un tal Peterson que mururió dos días despues de haber entrado a formar parte del cuerpo de aurores del ministerio. Se quedó mirando mirando la sonrisa dulce de Harry y como le revolvía el pelo a James de la foto. No pudo evitar recordar el aspecto con el que le había dado el último adiós, palido, desfigurado y con unos gesto de horror y dolor que ni la mismisima muerte había logrado quitar de su cara. La sensación de la falta de aire le llegó, igual que aquella tarde cuando sorteó a su padre para entrar y ver su cuerpo sin vida; por que por mucho que todos se lo dijeran, por mucho que no estuviera en la puerta de la casa esperandolo para decirle que todo había sido un broma macabra, sabía que no iba a aceptar que ya no estaría hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, hasta que constatara que estaba muerto y nunca más le diría "Buenos días pequeñajo".

Su hermano había sido el único en descubrir el secreto de los cuatro y jamás dijo nada; bueno , sin contar la bronca que les hecho a Sirius y a él por haber llevado a cabo un proceso tan peligroso como aquel sin la supervisión de nadie. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, pero cuando se le acabó el aire para regañarles solo fue capaz de decir mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso: "¡Joder, ¿Y lo habeis hecho vosotros solos?" a lo que los dos adolescentes habían sonreido con orgullo mal disimulado. Entre recuerdo y recuerdo el tiempo fue pasando y finalmente Harry ( el que ahora los estaba ayudando a acabar con toda aquella pesadilla) tocó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza para decirle que sus invitados ya habían llegado. Se levantó de la silla con pesadez y se dirigió hacia la puerta dedicandole una sonrisa al muchacho que lo miró casi preocupado, pero lo siguió sin decir nada hasta el salón.

----------------

Todos estan en la sala hablando animadamente, mientras Harry miraba nervioso hacia todos lados, había llegado el momento, sabía que probablemente en la siguiente salida su padre lo acompañaria, sobre todo por el destino al que irían. Finalmente todos se callaron y lo miraron, pero él aún no se sentái diapues a abrir la boca a sí que lo miró muy callado, como si no supiera la razón de aquella espera.

-¿y bien?-le preguntó James-¿por donde seguimos?

-Ehhh-odiaba aquello, ¿por que todo el mundo pensaba, que él sabía lo que hacer en cada momento? "Idiota, en este tiempo tu sabes más cosas incluso que Dumbledore, por eso esperan que les indiques lo que hacer", le gruño su conciencia con voz de Hermione-Bueno... podíamos ir por la taza de Hufflepuff

-Y eso esta en...-volvió apreguntar James, últimamente había que sacarle información con cuchara a ese chico

-Great Yarmouth-dijo en tono cauto Harry, pero esa respuesta no pareció gustarle a los presentes.

Todos estaban lividos, en especial James y Remus que parecían haber perdido no solo el color si no la vida con aquellas dos palabras, la primera en reaccionar fue la profesora McGonagall que dijo en tono calmado:

-Yo ire contigo-todos la observaron con su semblante serio y calmado-las clases han acabado y no tengo ninguna obligación, yo iré contigo Potter

Harry la miró, si ella lo acompañaba no le parecía tan mala idea. Todos en la sala la miraron agradecidos a excepcion de Remus y James que no parecían haberla excuchado si quiera. El resto de la sala les echó un ojo a ellos dos y estubieron en silencio hasta que James pareció recobrar el habla.

-Allí voy yo-dijo con calma-agradezco tu ofrecimento Minerva, pero esta vez me toca a mi acompañarlo

-James...-comenzó a decir su esposa en tono suavemente

-Lily-le cortó él-digas lo que digas voy a ir, igual que tu fuiste la última vez

-James, no se trata de una revancha-le replicó ella

-Claró que no-le contestó su esposo- por eso mismo, hazme un favor y no empieces, hoy no es mi día.

Lily decidió callarse, si alguien tenía derecho a ir allí era él

-Yo tambien voy- dijo por fin Remus y nadie se trevió rechistar

-¿Cuando vamos?-le preguntó James a Harry tomando el control de la situación

Harry abrió la boca pero se abtuvo de decir: "Cuando vosotros querais", por que sabía que lo sacarian de la casa en ese instante para ir a por el horcruxs, así que optó por un "cuando vosotros podáis"

James pareció meditarlo un insante y finalmente le dijo:

-La semana que viene, no creo tener un solo día libre, pero la siguiente libro desde el viernes todo el fin de semana, ¿os parece bien? -preguntó a Harry y Remus

-¿Que tal el sabado?-le dijo el licántropo y los dos Potter asintieron

-Entonces todo aclarado- dijo el director intentando destensar el hambiente- si necesitais cualquer cosa no dudeis en pedirmela

Todos asintieron y poco despues los dos profesores se marcharon.

-------------

Decir que todo había sido paz y tranquilidad en casa de lo Potter, durante las casi dos semanas que había entre el domingo y la fecha acordada, era como decir que Sirius había sido el alumno más tranquilo de Hogwarts o que Remus ya no era un licántropo. Lily y James habían discutido en más de una ocasión por la dichosa misión y Harry, que no sabía muy bien de bando ponerse solía desaparecer con su yo diminuto en brazos a cualquier lugar donde no se les escuchara.

Comprendía las razones de James y Remus para querer ir allí pero tambien sabía que tanta insistencia, tanto de Lily como de Sirius para que no fueran no era más preocupación por ellos.

Tanto revuelo venía a que Great Yarmouth había sido el lugar elegido por Voldemort para hacer aparecer por primera vez la marca tenebrosa, y bajo ella habían encontrado los muy maltrechos cuerpos de todo el octavo escuadrón de aurores del ministerio. Capitaneados por Elio Lupin y cuyo segundo al mando había sido Harry Potter o al menos el anterior Harry Potter. Aquel acto de crueldad había significado, no solo la declaración abierta de la primera Guerra Mágica, si no tambien el comienzo de una batalla no explicita entre mortífagos y aurors. El octavo escuadrón, había sido alertado de un ataque en la pequeña población de Great Yarmouth, con a penas una decena de mortífagos y teniendo en cuenta que un escuadrón eran entre 12 y 14 miembros incluidos el capitan y el teniente, no había considerado necesario enviar a más gente. Se había presentado allí donde los esperaban casi medio centenar de atacantes con su lider Lord Voldemort a la cabeza. ¿Como podía haber fallado la red de informadores del cuartel encargado de la seguridad magica tan estrepitosamente, la respuesta fue clara y sencilla. De todo el grupo solo uno salió con vida y otro de sus compañeros se le dió por muerto, sin haber conseguido encontrar su cadaver. Tras casi un mes insconsciente en San Mugo el despertar solo fue capaz de pronunciar un nombre "Marcus Stevenson", su compañero desaparecido. Dos días despues lo encontraron desangrado en su habitación, se había cortado las venas con su propia varita tras dejar una nota en la que rezaba: "Él nos traicionó".

Un ataque tan directo y sordido había sido una completa ofensa al cuerpo de aurors, que había tomado la elminación de los mortífagos más como una venganza por los compañeros muertos que como la obligación que les proporcionaba su puesto de trabajo. Y probablemente hasta que "El traidor" como había sido calificado Stevenson desde aquel día, no hubiera muerto a mano de alguno de ellos habría muchas generaciones de jovenes aurors, que habrían sido aleccionados con la idea de acabar con él.

---------------

Great Yarmouth era una pequeña poblacion muggle que estaba a penas a un kilometro del mar. Se distribuia al rededor de una plaza rodeada de arboles de aspecto centenario, que parecían haber sido marcados con fuego en sus cortezas, llenas de cicatrices y sus casa tenían aspecto de haber sido abadonadas hacia mucho tiempo.

-Ni los muggles quieren estar aquí-dijo en tono cansado James Potter echando un vistazo a su al rededor

-Pues tu te has empeñado mucho en venir-le apuntó Harry a su acompañante que solo chascó la lengua con disgusto

-Tu no lo entiendes-le dijo Remus

-Entiendo más de lo que creeis- le respondió

Hubo silencio por un rato, mientras los dos mayores se paseaban por la plaza, como inspeccionando el terreno. Harry no se trevió a romperlo, nisiquiera para acabar con el Horrocrux y salir pronto de allí, no sabía si ellos dos ya habían visitado antes el lugar, pero si sabían que debía dejarlos marchar a su ritmo.

No pudo reprimir un escalofrío al mirar en redondo la plaza y ver los trece árboles que la rodeaban, allí debían de haber encontrado los cadaveres desfigurados y destrozados de las victimas, y justo sobre ellos la marca tenebrosa, que había llamado la atención de sus compañeros del cuartel. Le pareció irónico que hubiera solo trece arboles, que era el numero de aurores que habían muerto, en lugar de catorce que eran los mienbros del escuadrón, como si la misma naturaleza se hubiera preparado durante décadas para recibir a las victimas allí.

Un ruido entre la maleza captó su atención, cerró sus ojos para intentar concentrarse y sentir que era, pero James lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando pateo una piedra y preguntó:

-¿Donde esta lo que buscamos?

Harry lo miró y buscó con la mirada a Remus que estaba bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles esperando su respuesta.

-Justo debajo de ti-les respondió señalando el suelo que pisaba James, que estaba justamente en el centro de la plaza, el hombre miró al suelo y casi por impulso se quitó de ahí de un salto- Remus por favor-siguió dando instruciones el chico- apartate de los arboles, en cuanto intente abrir esto, se van a poner algo furiosos- El hombre miró un instante la copa del arbol que lo cobijaba mientras echaba a andar hacia el chico

-¿Como un sauce boxeador?-le preguntó James curioso, pero el chico le respondió sin dejar de mirar un punto en el suelo

-El sauce boxeador del colegio te parecerá un compañero de juegos amistoso, comparado con estos.

-Entoces- dijo Lupin- lo mejor será que te cubramos mientras que tu consigues la taza

James y Remus se miraron y se pusieron uno frente a Harry y el otro detras, mirando hacia los arboles y en guardia.

-Voy a empezar- dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y ponia sus manos sobre él-el suelo va a temblar un poco

-De acuerdo-dijo James

-Cuando tu quieras-afirmó Lupin

Harry estaba nervioso, sabía que había algo o más bien alguien cerca de ellos y antes de comenzar decidió levantar un escudo sobre ellos. La tierra bajo sus pies se movió produciendoles una sensación parecida a la del ataque en el Valle de Godric, cuando el chico tumbo a los mortífagos de esa forma.

Una se hizo oir en toda la plaza, con una risa comparable a la de Voldemort, consiguiendo que a los dos adultos se les erizara el vello; aquella, era la voz de sus peores pesadillas; la que los había torturado y acompañado en su paso del colegial insensato al adulto que eran. Un hombre vestido de negro y enmascarado se dejó ver acompañado de otros cuatro mortífagos más, que tomaron posiciones cercandolos en el centro de la plaza.

-Mirad quien esta aquí- dijo con voz atronadora Marcus Stevenson- si son el hermanito del teniente Potter y el cachorrillo del capitán Lupin; hace mucho que no nos veíamos. -su tono socarrón hizo hervir la sangre de Harry, que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, mientras el pudiera mantener el escudo y a la vez hacer emerger la taza del suelo, no habría problema. Eso si lo hacía antes de que su padre, saltara encima del mortífago saliendo fuera de su escudo- ¿Venis a visitar la plaza, os advierto que en esta época los arboles no tienen bonitos adornos colgados.

Remus no se atrevió a dejar su lugar cuidando la retaguardia delo chico, pero James dió un paso al frente, para encarar a aquel hombre que durante mucho tiempo fue su peor pesadilla.

-No te muevas- oyó en un susurro a sus espaldas-aguanta un poco-volvió a decir la voz susurrante del chico-espera a que consigua sacar esto y podreis hacer lo que querais con él, yo me encargare de los otros.

James se cayó y aguantó estoico las palabras del mortífago; ya lo había visto en una ocasión, cuando Remus y él hicieron uso de su recien estrenado carnet de aparición, para llegar hasta allí y ver con sus propios ojos el lugar que había visto morir a su padre y a su hermano; el lugar que se les presentaba en sueños lleno de gritos de terror y dolor. Aquella vez lo había encontrado allí por pura casualidad y se había burlado de su dolor de forma cruel; los había incitado a batirse en duelo con él, dandoles la oportunidad de vengarse y James no habría dudado en hacerlo de no ser por que Remus lo había cogido por un brazo y haciendo gala de su aprovado a la primera los había aparecido a los dos lejos de allí. Tambien recordaba que se había enfadado de sobremanera con el licántropo por haber huido de aquella forma y haberlo arrastrado, pero su amigo le dijo a gritos perdiendo la paciencia como nunca le había visto hacerlo:

"-¡No seas estupido!¿que podemos hacer tu y yo contra un auror? Los dos juntos no abriamos podido con Harry o con mi padre, ¿por que piensas que puedes vencerlo a él? Cuando hallas acabado la academia, entonces haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que te suicides solo por que lo odies, ese tipo no se merece ni tu vida ni la mia, como tampoco se merecía la de sus compañeros"

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos un fuerte temblor que casi lo derriba y pudo ver como los arboles comenzaban a agitarse con violencia. Otro temblor y pudo oir la tierra crujir tras él al abrirse.

-Bueno-dijo de nuevo Stevenson alzando la varita-siento dejar esta charla, pero tengo ordenes de no dejar que nadie se acerce a esta plaza

Aquella frase se clavó en Harry como un daga, "Voldemort ya sabe que faltan algunos", decidió darse prisa y en un último golpe hizo salir la taza desatando la furia, de los arboles torturados una noche por la ira de Voldemort.

Las ramas de estos se estiraron imitando a largas y afiladas lanzas, las ojas crujieron al ser movidas con crueldad y con ellas los cuerpo de los mortifafos que los rodeaban bajo el cobijo de sus sombras. Remus se estremecio al ver como el arbol bajo el que había estado antes, partía en dos el cuerpo de uno de sus enemigo, manchando con sangre el suelo y su follaje.

Stevenson sin embargo, se movía agil entre las ramas, que hechizaba y encantaba para intentar parar sus ataques, pero no servía de mucho ya que los hechizos perdían sus efectos rapidamente.

La taza flotó unos instantes frente a Harry que la agarró, y entonces las ramas cambiaron de oponentes dirigiendose hacia él, aunque para sorpresa de los dos adultos se estrellaron contra un escudo, que emitía chispas doradas en cada colisión. El unico superviviente a la furia de los arboles, decidió aliarse con ellos en su intento de desacer el escudo. James se giró al chico

-¿ya lo tienes?-le preguntó, a lo que el muchacho asintió, para despues cerrar los ojos y recitar su plegaria, aquella que le devolvería la libertar. La taza de Helga Hufflepuff se deshizo entre sus manos a la vez que las ramas de los arboles caían muertas al suelo sin hojas ni vida, se arrodillo en el suelo tomando aire mientras Remus y James se decidían encarar al traidor.

Los hechizos volaron en una y otra dirección, mientras Harry era ajeno a ellos, lo unico que pasab a por su mente era la idea de borrar la memoria de aquel individuo, si Voldemort sabía que eran ellos iría en su busca de inmediato, y todavía quedaba un horcruxs. Con esa idea se levantó tambaleante y con la respiración entre cortada, pero las piernas le fallaron y se agarró lo que pudo que resultó ser la túnica de su padre.

James no parecío darse cuenta de que allí había alguien más, hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón de su túnica que le hizo desviar un herchizo aturdidor, dirigido a su contrincante; buscó de reojo lo que le había importunado y fue cuando vió al chico arrodillado junto a él y cogido a su túnica que se giró por completo dejando a Stevenson para Remus solito y preguntandole si se encontraba bien. La pena fue que el mortífago no pareció gustarle la idea y se decidió a atacar a los desprevenidos.

Harry vió bajo su flequillo empapado de sudor al enmascarado alzar la varita contra ellos y pronunciar la maldición torturadora y levantó un escudo frente a ellos, dos segundos despues y para sorpresa de los tres hombres el chico tomo la forma de un gran dobeman que se lanzó contra el mortífago, lanzandolo al suelo y colocando sus potentes mandibulas sobre la garganta del hombre, haciendo una ligera presion sobre su piel con sus colmillos caninos, indicandole que el menor movimiento iba aser su final. La sorpresa de James no pudo ser mayor al ver como el muchacho arrodillado y agotado se convertía en aquella especie de "Canuto afeitado", que ahora amenazaba peligrosamente a su enemigo con partirle el cuello de un bocado. Remus lo despertó al pasar junto a él en dirección al chico y decidió a compañarlo.

Los dos adultos lo apuntaron a la cabeza con sus varitas y Remus le despojó de su varita con una patada para que James la cogiera y la guardara en su bolsillo, despues pasó con cuidado la mano por el pelaje del animal, como intentando constatar la realidad de lo que había visto y este apartó la boca del cuello del mortífago para mirarlo y retroceder, para transformarse de nuevo.

-¿Quien demonios es este?-preguntó el abatido una vez se vió libre de las fauces del animal.

James miró un instante al muchacho. Lo que vió no le gustó, un chico aún más palido que antes, parecía hacer esfuerzos enormes por mantenerse de pie y respirar a la vez. Se volvió para responderle a la vez que le pasaba un brazo a Harry sobre los hombros, haciendo que el chico se recargasa ligeramente sobre él.

-Este,es mi hijo Harry- el mortífago uso cara de horror, como si acabra de ver a un fastasma y un instante despues un hechizo aturdidor y otro paralizante dejaron k.o. Al traidor.

Harry resbaló de los brazos de sus padre y fue a parar al suelo. A gatas se acercó al hombre y puso la mano sobre su frente, borrando todo lo que había ocurrido. James se arrodillo junto a él y le acarició la cara sudorosa, le quitó las gafas y le apartó de la cara el flequillo mojado, le abrió unos cuantos botones de la túnica y le hizo apoyarse sobre su hombro con la cabeza recta para que el aire pasara a sus pulmones de la forma más facil posible. Remus ató al inconsciente y seguidamente conjuró una copa repleta de agua, que a Harry le produjo escalofríos al recordar a Dumbledore en la cueva, pero que tomó con gusto y bebió como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos. Esperaron en silencio por un rato, sin perder de vista a su rehen.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- la preguntó James con voz tranquila y el chico asintió mirandolo con los ojos vidriosos- Remus, llevatelo mientras yo me encargo de este cabrón-dijo señalando con la cabeza al atado.

-Serás el heroe del cuartel-le dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba el brazo de Harry por los hombros para ayudrlo a levartarse.

-Si quieres puedes llevarlo tu-le respondió su amigo, pero este negó con la cebeza y dos segundos despues desapareció con el muchacho.

------------

Cuando James Potter apareció con su prisionero en el cuertel general de aurors, nadie pareció inmutarse, pues el ajetreo de los días de guerra parecía opacar todo lo demás. El primero en verlo fue uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón, que le preguntó quien era el detenido; James sonrió y cuando abrió la boca para contestar su capitán le preguntó anonadado:

-¿Has cogido a Stevenson?

Potter solo sonrió y buscó con la mirada al capitán Lewis. El había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, era su padrino y el de su hermano... lo único que le quedaba de lo que una vez fue su familia.Pero no parecía estar allí.

-¿De verdad este es el traidor?- dijo uno de los aurores más jovenes de su escuadrón mirando al prisionero como si fuera un objeto legendario

-¡No te acerques tanto muchacho!podría despertar y quien sabe que haría-gritó una voz potente a la que le siguió un hombre robusto y marcado por las cicatrices- Enhorabuena Potter- lo felicitó Alastor Moody- ¿Lo has atrapado tu solo?

-No,-respondió él-Remus estaba conmigo, pero tubo que volver a la casa.

-¿Está herido?-preguntó el mayor en tono serio, Elio Lupin había sido un gran amigo suyo

-No- contestó James con tranquilidad

-No imagino a nadie más adecuado para cogerlo Potter- James sonrió complacido- Tú-gritó el superior al muchacho que estaba con ellos- ayudame a llevarlo a las mazmorras, te voy a enseñar como dejar a buen recaudo a estos tipejos; no podemos dejar que se nos escape como los dos últimos, almenos este no...-terminó de decir Moody en voz baja mientras se marchaba cojeando delante del chico y el prisionero, que para entonces iba suspendido en el aire por la varita del joven.

--------------

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama de la casa de los Potter, estaba oscureciendo y parpadeó varias veces para despues buscar sus gafas en la mesilla. Toda la casa parecía estar en u extraño silencio. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se dirigió hacia a bajo...

"No hay nadie" pensó, pero lo llamó el ruido del balancín desde el jardín y hacia allí se dirigió. James estaba sentado en el sillón con lo que perecía un enorme cuaderno en las manos y se balanceaba con tranquilidad.

-Buenas señor dormilón-le dijo el hombre desde su asiento.

-Hola- respondió es chico-¿donde estan los demás?

-Lily tenía que hablar sobre sus misiones con Dumbledore-comenzó James- Sirius esta cenando en casa de Andrómeda y a sido tan amable de llevarse al peque y Remus...- se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto cansado-bueno, no se donde esta Remus, pero debe estar pensando por ahí

-Ammm...-articuló Harry, mientras el hombre le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó su padre y él asintió-Me alegro. Muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana. - le dijo a Harry en tono suave

-No tienes que darmelas-respondió el chico avergonzado

-Si que tengo que hacerlo-respondió el hombre- sin ti no habrímos podido capturarlo- James dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo que oscurecía-tenía que ver lo conteto que se puso Moody, le tenía unas ganas terribles, casi tantas como nosotros; se las va a hacer pasar canutas en el interrogatorio y podría jurar que se va a encargar personalmente de que acabe en la celda más oscura y horrible de Azkaban.

-Me alegro-dijo Harry es tono tranquilo mientras se fijaba en el cuaderno que James tenían entre sus manos

-¿Es un album?-preguntó el chico fijandose en las fotos de sus paginas, su padre asintió- ¿este es tu hermano?-volvió a preguntar señalando una fotografía en especial y el hombre volvió a asentir con tristeza- ¿Como era?

Aquella pregunta cogió por sorpresa a James

-Remus y Sirius siempre me contaban cosas sobre vosotros-se explicó Harry-sobre todo de ti y lo que hacias en el colegio-James sonrió pensando que clase de cosas podrían haberle contado a su hijo-pero no encontre a nadie que me explicara como era el resto de la familia.

-Era un mago excelente-sentenció el hombre- y tus abuelos tambien; los cuatro, mis padres y tambien los de tu madre

-Yo creía que los padres de Lily eran muggles-dijo Harry con cierta picardía, dando a entender a James que se había equivocado; el hombre se rió y añadió

-Rectifico, los padres de Lily eran un muggles maravillos- despues echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a ver las estrellas de nuevo- tu tío era un genio, yo lo quería mucho- continuó en tono triste- por eso te pusimos ese nombre, quería que fueras un buen hombre como él.

-Pues te habrás llevado una decepción- sele escapó a Harry en un susurro, pero que su padre oyo perfectamente

-Te equivocas-le dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia el chico- el nombre te queda perfecto

Rincón de Zélany: LO SIENTO!

Aki esta el capi

no esta exactamente como yo keria pero en vista de ke no voy a poner sacarle mas jugo a mi cerebro aki lo teneis

Espero ke os guste

Bueno, las "aclas"

Goeth era el apellido de un comandante o algo por el estilo nazi dueño de un campo de concentración en Plaszow, al que juzgaron y ahorcaron; supongo que, el porque del ajusticiamiento podeis imaginaroslo. ¿Por que este tipejo y no otro, se preguntatran los más curiosos, " si, total, puesto a poner un apellido de nazi todos eran igual de hijos de puta". Tiene su explicación: Amon Goeth era el personaje que interpretaba Ralph Finnes en La "Lista de Schindler" de Steven Spielberg (pelicula que os recomiendo). Si dicen que el actor de los malos malisimos por excelencia es Gary Oldman (de hecho el unico papel que le conozco como bueno es el Sirius Black, pero seguro que sus fans saben de algún otro), es que no han visto esta pelicula; si su interpretación de Voldemort daba escalofríos, imaginaos la de un Voldemort de carne y hueso con la raya a un lado y tirantes Ufffffffffff. Da escalofríos ! En fin, un actor de película (nunca mejor dixo).

Ahora dejandonos de alemanes etc, etc...

quiero hacer una encuesta...

¿Hay algún chico leyendo esto?

Se que hay autores por el fanfiction, los e leido aunke la mayoria seamos chicas, pero...

si tengo algún lector másculino... que por favor de la cara, me hace ilu! Ya no hay poblemas si no esta registrado para que me deje rww Todos gracia a HADA; a si ke por favor! muestrate ante nosotras oh! Lector.

Despues de estas divagaciones, espero ke os guste mi personal version de la familia de james y de la organización de los aurores. La verdad es ke la copie de Bleach y como se organizan los shinigamis.jejejeje pero me gusto esa forma

Este capi es para mis personas perdidas, ojala hayab encontrado paz allí donde esten.

Besos Zélany


	24. Cap XXIV Los otros

**La Habitacion de Licántropo**

"_Nunca es tarde,_

_nunca te rindas,_

_dezhazte del miedo, _

_mañana empieza hoy- (Mañana empieza hoy) _

_Mägo de Oz- Gaia II"_

Cap. XXIV- Los otros

Jonathan azotó la puerta del sotano produciendo un estrepito increible; estaba furioso. ¿Como podía Harry haber hecho aquello, sentía su sangre hervir en las venas pero no podía hacer nada, por que ni siquiera estaba allí para reclamarle, solo sabía que ya no estaría más.

Miró la varita que tenía en sus manos y estuvo a punto de hacerla crujir entre sus dedos y partirla en dos, pero no fue capaz. Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, para luego esconder la cabeza entre sus rodillas; las lagrimas bañaron sus ojos claros y su piel; enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos y finalmente soltó un grito de frustración ahogado por sus rodillas.

La desesperacion lo acompaño hasta que Morfeo se apiadó de él y lo acogió bajo su manto.

---------------

La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa; había una figura agachada en el suelo, en la esquina más oscura, que por su movilidad y el tiempo que había pasado allí ya parecía parte del moviliario. La puerta se abrió y entró un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

-Jonathan-dijo el nuevo integrante de la estancia, pero nada se movio en ella, el chico dió un suspiro y miró a su alrededor- ¿no está esto muy cargado?-era cierto, el hambiente del cuarto esta viciado y no sabia si definir si por el tiempo de estar cerrado o el animo de su habitante; se acercó a la ventana y el aire frío de diciembre lo recibió con fuerza, dando de lleno en su cara. Con la luz ahora apoderandose del cuarto, vio a ese mueble viviente, que escondía su cabeza en las rodillas; lo miró un instante y dando otro suspiro se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien de tus heridas?-preguntó de nuevo el moreno, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se pasó una mano por el pelo en gesto cansado y se dió unos minutos buscando la frase adecuada con la que seguir aquel monologo:

- Bueno..., no me e presentado...-dijo en tono inseguro- yo soy Harry, Harry Potter-le aclaró mostrandole la mano, como si esperara que la fuera a estrechar, pero el chico no se movio más que para echar un leve vistazo a su interlocutor y volvio a esconder su mirada; Harry suspiró y el chico levantó de nuevo la cabeza para analizarlo, no tenía buen aspecto, estaba palido y ojeroso, como si acabara de pasar una enfermedad y su aliento salia de él de forma cansada y monotona.- Siento lo de la otra noche- dijo Harry sacando de sus pensamientos al muchacho-No queria morderte, pero teniamos que salir de allí. Se que tenía que haber venido a verte antes... que debes tener muchas preguntas...pero... no he estado en mis mejores días, lo siento...

Una oleada de furia recogió el cuerpo de Jonathan al escuchar aquella frase, ¡Salir de allí, ¿Salir a costa de que, mejor dicho; de quien, habia intentado ayudar a Remus y el lo derribó y practicamente lo arrastro hacia fuera, ¿por que no le dejó ayudarlo? Por lo que le habían contado Remus y él estaban muy unidos, ¿por dejó que lo mataran? ¿Por que no fue él mismo a ayudarlo?.

Jonathan sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas y su vello se erizó como si recibiera una descarga electrica.

Harry miró atonito como se levantava y lo enfrentaba, sus ojos estaba desorbitados y había una extraña sensacion en la habitación pero no supo de que se trataba hasta segundos despues.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-habló por primera vez el chico, con voz grave- ¿por que lo dejaste allí?

Harry se quedó sin aire, no se esperaba aquello, quizás por que hasta esa mañana, estaba tan en otro mundo, se sentía tan perdido que no había recordado que tenía a un licántropo en su casa.

-Yo...-intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, el tambien se había preguntado por que le permitió hacer aquello.

El viento entro por la ventana haciendo un remolino por la habitación, el vello se le herizo, mitad por el frío, mitad por la sensación extraña que lo invadía. Quizás fuera la tensión que se había creado en el habiente

-Él siempre hablaba de tí-le reclamó el chico- de que tu acabarías con esa estupida guerra, un buen mago, poderoso, sin los prejuicios de los otros, pero tu...tu...-Harry ,mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, mientras escuchaba todo aquello, esperando el golpe final-¡Lo dejaste morir!-fueron las últimas palabras de Jonathan, antes de que los cristales de la ventana estallaran en mil pedazos y moviendo con brusquedad los muebles de una punta a otra de la pequeña habitación.

El ruido alertó a los otros habitantes de la casa y al mismo Harry que abrió los ojos de golpe para ver como todo se moviá y de repente caía con fuerza al suelo. Miró a Jonathan que temblaba y miraba en todas direcciones asustado, sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo y el licántropo retrocedió horrorizado hasta una esquina, como si acabara de presenciar lo más espantoso del mundo; la mirada de Harry solo era de asombro, había hecho magia, Jonathan había hecho magia; su tío le había dicho que casi ninguno de los de la colonia podía hacerlo, ni tan siquiera de forma accidental, que sus poderes se habían atrofiado, por la falta de uso; por que usar cualquier hechizo dentro de aquellas cuevas, significaba un duro castigo, que a algunos les había costado la vida.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó Ron desde la puerta algo asustado

-Nada-respondió Harry-no ha sido nada, la magia se me descontrolo un poco-continuó sin apartar la vista del chico-sabes que no he estado muy bien

Ron les dedicó una última mirada y se marchó no muy tranquilo

Jonathan miraba agazapado desde una esquina a Harry, ahora él estaba arrodillado y el mago de pie cortandole el paso.

-Eres mago...-susurró Harry-aún tienes magia

------------------

A la mañana siguente, poco despues de despertarse, Harry entró de nuevo en la habitación trayendole una bandeja con comida, que dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y salió entrando al momento con algo de ropa muggle.

Jonathan lo miró todo atentamente desde el borde de la cama, sin decir nada.

-Pensé que no te gustaría una túnica-dijo señalando un jersey y un pantalón-por eso de que la usamos los magos...

Silencio

-Desayuna y vistete-le dijo al chico-quiero enseñarte algo, te espero abajo.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Jonathan solo; por alguna razón que no supo comprender obedeció; aún estaba algo extrañado por lo ocurrido el día anterior, había gritado, incluso le había reclamado abandonar a Remus en aquellas cuevas a su suerte y despues había puesto la estancia patas arriba con su magia; y aún así, él no había dicho ni hecho nada. Se asombro cuando vio lo que había hecho pero nada más. Todo volvía a estar en su sitio y él lo esperaba abajo.

Cuando abrió la puerta aseado y vestido miró hacia ambos lados del largo pasillo sin llegar a salir de la habitación. Realmente no sabía donde estaba la escalera ni donde lo esperaba Harry, por que había llegado inconsciente a la casa y como la habitación tenía baño no había salido para nada. Cerró los ojos y agudizó sus sentidos, se oían risas por la izquierda, así que se dirigió hacia allá y se encontro las escaleras, que daban a la sala de estar. Allí estaba Harry sentado en un comodo sofá, acompañado por una chica pelirroja con la que había hablado un par de veces cuando ella entró para saber si necesitaba algo. Harry lo vió y despidiendose de ella con un beso en los labios se levantó y se dirigió hacia Jonathan

-Buenos días-le dijo

-Buenas-respondió el licántropo en tono trémulo, estaba nervioso, que haría aquel "mago" con él

-Relajate-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, como si le leyera el pensamiento-no voy a comerte, ni a hacerte nada raro.

Jonathan guardo silencio observandolo atentamente

-No se que te contarían en la colonia-le dijo dijo Ginny asomando por encima del hombro de su novio-pero... por lo menos nosotros, no vamos a meterte en una jaula ni nada por el estilo.

El chico se relajó y Harry y Ginny sonrieron tranquilos.

-Venga, vamos-habló Harry alegremente mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina- vamos a tomar un poco el aire, seguro que tienes muchas preguntas y como hace buen día será mejor hablar en el jardín.

Jonathan lo siguio echando una última mirada a la chica que los despedía con una sonrisa.

Cruzaron la cocina con paso tranquilo y llegaron al jardín que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, al fondo y rodeado de arboles, había una balancín y unos columpios cubiertos por la escarcha. Harry se dirigía hacia allí.

-Si tienes frío podemos volver a por una capa-le dijo, pero él nego con la cabeza. Harry se puso frente al balancin y lo tocó levemente con su varita haciendo que la nieve desapareciera y quedara recubierto por una colchoneta cubierta de una loneta con dibujos extraños. Se sentó y lo invitó a sentarse junto el con una mano; allí es timido sol de diciembre los cubría con calidez.

-¿Bien?- preguntó Harry al ver como Jonathan había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del calor del sol- es un sitio comodo ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta

-Es extraño-siguió Harry- ayer juaría que estabas muy enfadado conmigo y que tenías muchas cosas que decirme, y ahora parece que te comió la lengua el gato.

-...

-¿Es por que te ví hacer magia?-Jonathan lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde el día anterior- mi tío me contó lo que pasa cuando algo así ocurria en la colonia.

El licántropo lo miró con dureza

-Si, mi tío-afirmó Harry- aunque tu no lo creas, lo quería muchisimo; como si fuera mi padre-dijo en un suspiro- pero querer tambien significa respetar y eso me lo enseñó él.-Jonathan no apartaba la vista de Harry y él lo sabía, por eso miraba hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve.- Yo me fuí lejos de todos ellos para acabar esta gerra a mi manera y él me respetó. Podía haber conseguido que me quedara; tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerme sentir mal sin que pudiera llegar a enfadarme con él ¿sabes?. Sabía conseguir de mi todo lo que quería y podía haberme detenido; pero no lo hizo, respetó mi decisión y me ayudó, estubo conmigo siempre que lo necesite, aunque pensara que estaba loco o que había una forma mejor de hacer las cosas.

Silencio

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?-se decidió a preguntar el licántropo- a los demás los llevaste a otro sitio

-Por que le prometí que cuidaría de ti- fue la respuesta del mago-estaba preocupado por lo que te pasaría despues de dispersar la colonia

Silencio

Harry miró hacia el este y despues señaló un punto hacía allí.

-Esta allí-le dijo-cuando lo enterramos aún estabas inconsciente, ¿quieres ir a visitarlo?

Jonathan se levantó por toda respuesta y dió unos pasos para despues parar y esperar a que Harry lo alcanzara y lo guiara.

Caminaron por el jardín helado hasta una pequeña berja de madera y despues de salir de los limites de la casa siguieron recto hasta pasar una pequeña colina, a penas lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar el cementerio que se extendía a sus pies lleno de lapidas blancas y coronado al fondo por una capilla. Harry continuó su camino, como si lo conociera a la perfección y cruzó el portó de hierro forjado del cementerio saludando al cuidador. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que no estaba cubierto por la nieve que había en el resto de valle, nisiquiera había escarcha sobre las sombras que royectaban las lapidas. Andó con paso firme entre las tumbas hasta llegar a una agrupación separada de las demás por una pequeña berja de forja oscura. En el en centro había clavada una lapida grande y en forma de medio circulo, de color blanco que unia dos lapidas del mismo color puestas en el suelo, como un gran cabecero uniendo dos camas gemelas. Tras esa había una estatua de dos angeles, uno de cabellos largos en posición de oración y otro de aspecto mas masculino que sostenía una pertiga como si vigilara el lugar. La estatua era de tamaño natural y estaba sobre una base que los elevaba a penas un par de pies del suelo. Aún así se veía sencilla, pesó el chico. Miró los nombres de la lapida central

"James A. y Lily M. Potter

1967-1989

Eternos guardianes de este su hogar"

Jonathan se fijó en el resto de las lapidas y se dió cuenta que la mayoría eran de apellido Potter, incluso había una con un nombre parecido al suyo, miró a su acompañante y lo interrogó con la mirada. Harry solo sonrió con tristeza.

-Te presentó a mi familia Jonathan-le dijo sereno-los angeles los pusieron los del pueblo despues de que Voldemort cayera por primera vez, ¿conoces la historia?-el licántropo asintió-pero la que venimos buscando no la has visto aún.-le indicó señalando a un lado de la lapida central, estaba a la derecha junto a la tumba de Lily Potter

"Remus J. Lupin

1967-2005

"Gracias por tus enseñanzas, jamás te olvidaremos"

Jonathan miró en silencio la lapida y espues buscó con la mirada a Harry que estaba arrodillado justo al otro lado de la lapida central en la tumba de la derecha, se acercó y vió la inscripción.

"Sirius O. Black

1967-2003

A nuestro hermano y padrino, en el cielo te espera tu ansiada libertad"

-¿Quien es?-se atrevió apreguntar el licántropo, Harry dejó unas flores blancas sobre la tumba y le respondió

-Es mi padrino. En realidad no hay nada aquí, no es más que una tumba vacia pero... es mejor que nada.-despues se levantó y colocó flores sobre las tumbas de los que Jonathan pensó que debían ser sus padres y por último conjuró un ramo de azucenas y acercandose a la tumba de Remus lo dividió en dos y le ofreció la mitad a su acompañante y los dos las dejaron sobre la lapida de marmol blanco. Despues emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa.

Conforme llegaban a la casa el viento comienzo a levantarse y en poco timpo, lo que había sido un soleado día de invierno se convirtió en una día normal y corriente, oscuro y frío. Cuando llegaron al jardín arrepintiendose de no haber cogido las capas, vieron el humo que salia de la chimenea y el viento les trajo el olor de algo dulce.

-¿te gusta el pastel de chocolate?-le preguntó el mago-por que te advierto que Hermione hace el mejor del mundo y huele a eso.

Apresuraron el paso y entraron en la cocina por la cristalera, no sin escuchar el quejido de los que estaban dentro y pudieron sentir el frío de la calle. Harry se acercó al fogón y puso las manos al rededor de la cintura de Ginny que estaba preparando la comida allí

-Quitá-le dijó con un gesto suave para que la soltara-estas helado

-Por eso-le respondió él-quiero calentarme

-Potter-se oyó una voz grave proveniente de un chico pelirrojo-alejate de mi hermana, pervertido, ¿o quieres que te caliente yo a puñetazos?

Jonathan se sobresaltó al oir aquellas palabras, pero se fijó en como Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja con picardía y en que Ginny se volvió y rodeo con sus brazos al chico mirando a su hermano

-Yo caliento a mi novio lo que me da la gana Ronald- dijo ella en tono enfadado.

El resto de habitantes de la casa no pudo contener la risotada ante la atonita mirada del licántropo. Despues una chica rubía y de ojos saltones lo llamó

-Jonathan ven aquí-le dijo invitandolo a sentarse junto a ella- junto a la estufa entraras en calor.

Él no se hizo derrogar, hacía frío y aquel era el lugar perfecto para sentarse

-No te preocupes por ellos-le dijo el otro chico de cara redonda y cabello oscuro que se sentaba a su lado-siempre estan así. Yo soy Neville-le dijo extendiendo la mano paraque la estrechara- y ella-dijo señalando a la chica rubia-es Luna

-Hola-dijo él timidamente y siguió mirándo la amplia cocina.

Al poco rato pusieron la mesa a golpe de varita y todos se sentaron a comer, para degustar al final el delicioso pastel de chocolate, aunque no sabía si era el mejor del mundo, por que era la primera vez que probaba algo así, almenos que él recordara.

Despues Harry se levantó y lo invitó a seguirlo, subieron hasta el piso de arriba y entraron en una habitación sumamente ordenada, con dos estanterías repletas de libros. En el centro había una cama amplia y de aspecto comodo y bajo a la ventana un escritorio. Harry entró y se sentó en la cama, pasando con cuidado la mano sobre la colcha.

-Esta era su habitación-dijo en susurro triste, despues se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio donde había una varita de madera de color claro y la cogió con cuidado, como si fuera algo delicado.

Jonathan retrocedió un parde paso y se quedó junto a la puerta cuando vió que Harry se giraba hacia él con la varita en la mano, pero el mago sonrió.

-Pensaba guardarla con las demás...-dijo en tono tranquilo-pero aun no me atrevía, creía que no era lo correcto y ayer comprendí por que.

Se acercó al licántropo con paso firme y Jonathan volvió a retroceder hasta chocar con la puerta. Entonces Harry se le acercó aún más y le cogió la mano para despues ponerle la varita en ella

-¿Quieres aprender magia Jonathan?

-------------

Harry terminó de escribir en un trozo de pergamino, acababa de acordarse de algo y debía pornerle remedio antes de que se le olvidara. Quizás podia arreglar muchas mas cosas de las que pensaba si se organizaba. Cogío el pergamino y salio de su habitación rumbo al despacho de su padre. Tocó suavemente y pasó cuando se lo permitieron.

James lo miró extrañado, cuando le tendió el pergamino con dos nombres y acompañados de fechas y direcciones; sobre todo cuando leyó en nombre de Neville Longbotom en él.

-Necesitos que me ayudes en algo-le dijo Harry en tono tranquilo mientras se sentaba junto a él

---------------

Jonathan se despertó en su habitación, cubierto con una fina sabana, en su mano aún estaba la varita y a su lado vió el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny Weasley que dormía sentada en el suelo con la cabeza sobre su colchón y junto ella el cabello rubio ratón de Luna dormitando sobre el hombro de su amiga. Miró de nuevo la varita y recordó la voz tranquila de aquel que, por algunos meses, había sido su hermano mayor, él que había confiado lo suficiente en él como para darle la varita de Remus y enseñarle magia. Despues volvió apsar los ojos en las dos chicas, quizás Harry no los había dejado tan solos, quizás, simplemente los había dejado en buena compañía.

**Rincón de Zélany**: OO Por fin el capi 24!que fuerte! no es el mejor de los capitulos pero a mi me gusta como a kedado. Ya queda poquito, de verdad, no creo ke supere el capi 30 si es que llega y ya tengo los ultimos capis empezados y el epílogo escrito, solo queda el último horcruxs.

Alunos os preguntareis que por que un nuevo capitlo de Jonathan, simple, es MI personaje tenía que sacarlo un poco mas, nop ? n.n

Espero que os halla gustado. Gracias por leer y esperar, el calor aquí hace insoportable escribir, creedme.

Este capi es para Hada, gracias por tu amena charla y tus animos. Nos leemos amigüita


	25. Cap XXV Las plumas del ángel

**La Habitación del Licántropo**

"_Quien te cortó las alas mi ángel;_

_Quien te arrancó tus sueños hoy, _

_quien te arrodillo para humillarte _

_y quien enjauló tu alma amor_

_- Angel de amor- revolución de amor- Maná"_

Cap. XXV Las plumas del ángel

Harry se despertó, pero se dio la vuelta en la cama y escondió la cabeza en la almohada, tenía mucho sueño y decidió seguir durmiendo a pesar de que el sol se veía alto a través de las cortinas. Dos segundos después alguien tocó a la puerta y abrió suavemente.

-Vamos dormilón- dijo la voz dulce de su madre, como si fuera a despertarlo para ir al cole- Dumbledore llega dentro de una hora.

Él se giró y entre abrió los ojos, para luego acurrucarse más en el colchón

-Son las 11-dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y lo miraba-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, -respondió mientras se incorporaba-solo tenía sueño

-Vale-le dijo con una sonrisa su madre y lo besó en la frente a modo de buenos días- te espero abajo.

La vio salir por la puerta y acto seguido se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, últimamente estaba más cansado de lo normal… uno solo quedaba uno y él también sería libre; una pequeña brisa se coló por la venta junto a la cama y se levantó de golpe para darse una ducha y bajar.

---------------

A eso de las 2 de la tarde todos estaban en la salita de los potter disfrutando de la sobremesa, hasta que Dumbledore, habló.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos dediquemos a nuestros asuntos; Harry ¿sabes donde esta, el último Horcruxs?

-Si,- Harry cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza- en el colegio

Todos abrieron la boca como peces fuera del agua, ese era el último lugar que se les abría ocurrido, como pudo dejar el Horcruxs en un colegio lleno de niños. No salieron de su asombro hasta que Dumbledore hizo un sonido de garganta llamándolos de las nubes

-¿Por qué lo escondió en el colegio?-preguntó Sirius asombrado

-Por que allí descubrió quien era-respondió Harry con sencillez- allí descubrió que era realmente importante- levantó la cabeza y miró al director- esta en la cámara secreta, Señor

-Eso es imposible- gruñó McGonagall-ese sitio no existe, el colegio ha sido registrado, cientos de veces y…

-No lo han encontrado-repuso Dumbledore-pero eso no significa que no exista

Harry sonrió y dijo:

-Si que existe, y además tiene al famoso monstruo en el interior.

-Entonces lo mejor será deshacerse de los dos antes de que vuelvan los alumnos-dijo el director

-Necesitare ayuda por que…-comenzó el chico-bueno va a ser algo complicado acabar con el bicho, a mi me costo bastante en su momento

-No hay problema por eso- dijo McGonagall- yo puedo ayudarte

-Nosotros también-dijo Lily de repente y Harry los miró-seremos algo así como los refuerzos.

-Entonces todo claro- concluyó el director – Podréis estar todos el lunes que viene a primera hora de la tarde en la entrada del colegio? Yo me encargare del resto

-Hecho-afirmó James

-------------

Tal y como habían quedado el lunes estaban todos en la puerta del colegio, Harry se preguntó si Hagrid, no preguntaría por que estaban todos ellos allí. Dumbledore llegó y les abrió la puerta y cuando iban de camino al castillo fue el director el que les explicó que el guarda bosques estaba en Hogsmeade y que lo no esperaba hasta la noche.

-¿Qué clase de bicho hay en la cámara?- se le ocurrió preguntar a Sirius

-Un basilisco- respondió Harry

-¿Te refieres a una serpiente gigante que mata con solo mirarte?-preguntó James asombrado

-Eso mismo- contestó el chico cuando ya entraban por el vestíbulo- ¿nunca le preguntasteis a Myrtle la Llorona como murió?

-¡No!- respondieron los cuatro a la vez

-¿Insinúa que fue eso lo que la mató?- preguntó Minerva- no fue la araña de Hagrid

-¡Claro que no!- se quejó Harry- Aragog no hubiera dejado cadáver que recoger

Todos se quedaron mudos

-¿Y como se supone que acabaremos con él?- preguntó Remus y entonces Harry paró en seco

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir- la verdad es que va a ser complicado, lo

maté con suerte, incluso antes de saber que era un Horcruxs…

- El mayor problema son sus ojos- se aventuró Sirius- se no lo miras no puede matarte

-Claro Black-bufó Lily- y si no lo miras ¿Cómo esquivas sus dientes envenenados?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?- preguntó James al chico

-Fawkes, me ayudó, el se encargo de dejar ciego al basilisco y solo tuve que esquivar los colmillos.

-Podríamos cegarlo con un hechizo- sugirió Sirius

-Para eso hay que lanzárselos a los ojos, demasiado peligroso- cortó Lily

-Podemos dejar la cámara a oscuras-dijo James

-La cámara ya esta a oscuras- apuntó Harry- y él lleva ahí desde que Sytherin creo la cámara, debe ver en la oscuridad y aun que no pudiera hacerlo ya la conoce como la punta de su cola.

-Entonces nos queda pedirle a Fawkes que haga lo mismo que hizo en tu tiempo- declaró Dumbledore

Todos lo miraron incrédulos y Harry saltó

-¡NO! es muy peligroso, ni hablar.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es preguntarle a él si quiere hacerlo no- tras decir esto se marchó en dirección a su despacho y todos lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, los recibió el trino alegre del fénix; que acto seguido alzó el vuelo y se posó en el hombro del chico ante el asombro de todos. Harry le acarició el plumaje suavemente y dejó que el ave le acariciara la cara con el pico. Lily se quedó muy atenta mirando la escena y se preguntó si aquello tenia que ver con el sueño que tuvo en el que la acompañaban un fénix y una chica; un fénix llamado….

-Vaya, parece que le gustas a Fawkes-dijo el director algo asombrado. ¿Acaso tu tenias uno en tu tiempo?

-Si- respondió el chico- era una hembra y de otra variedad, se llamaba…

-Lily-soltó de repente la mujer pelirroja. Todos la miraron en especial Harry que estaba asombrado

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- le preguntó

-¿Intuición femenina?- respondió no muy segura de sus palabras

-Fawkes-dijo el director rompiendo el hielo- necesito pedirte un favor

----------------

Cuando se dirigían hacia la entrada de la Cámara , Harry se puso junto a su madre y le dijo:

-¿No me vas explicar como sabes tu el nombre de mi fénix?

-No creo que sea la mejor idea- dijo la mujer- pensarías que estoy loca

-No tengo por costumbre llamar loco a la gente- respondió el chico- se por experiencia que los locos suelen ser genios incomprendidos

Lily sonrió:

-Te lo explicare en casa

----------------

Todos entraron en los baños del segundo piso, donde se oía lloriquear a Myrtle con voz lastimera, al escucharlos entrar salio de su retrete y se puso a gritar como una loca.

-¡¡¡¡Fuera!!!!, este es el baño de chicas, no pueden entrar los hombres-chillaba a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones fantasmales-¡¡¡¡¡Director como se atreve!!!!!

-Ya Myrtle!-dijo Sirius-deja de hacer escándalo, no vamos a hacerte nada

-Tranquila Myrtle- le dijo Dumbledore más tranquilo- nos iremos en unos momentos.

Harry se acercó a uno de los lavabos y susurró en pársel, dio dos pasos a atrás y la entrada se abrió.

-¿Cómo sabes tu pársel?-preguntó James asombrado- eso no es cosa de mi familia- se giró a Lily- ¿de la tuya quizás?

-Después de tantos años y aun olvidas que soy hija de muggles- dijo ella enfadada

James se giró a Sirius y lo miró como interrogándolo

-¡¡Por amor de Dios!!- exclamó Black- tu bisabuela era tiabuela de mi madre, ¿Qué crees que le podría tocar a él?, además que yo sepa nunca hemos hablado pársel; son unas víboras, pero aun no se entienden con las de verdad.

-No te alteres James-dijo Harry tranquilo- esto me lo pasó Voldemort cuado me hizo la cicatriz. ¿¿¿Bajamos???-termino por preguntar el chico- tened cuidado por que esto es como un tobogán-dijo justo antes de saltar por el hueco.

----------------

Recorrieron los túneles de la estancia guiados por Harry, cuando llegaron a la pared en la que reposaban las dos serpientes, de brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Les ordenó abrir y antes de pasar se giró:

-Es mejor que esperéis fuera, al menos hasta que despeje el camino.

-De eso ni hablar- dijo James dando un paso hacia delante, pero Fawkes se posó en el hombro de Harry dando un graznido.

-Ya ves, cree que podemos arreglárnoslas solos- respondió en chico y entro por la puerta.

--------------

Una vez dentro, Harry alzó el brazo dando impulso a Fawkes que se escondió en la parte más alta de una de las efigies del fundador que decoraba la sala, Harry dio un par de susurros en pársel y poco después se oyó el ruido de algo enorme y pesado arrastrarse; el chico cerro los ojos y preparado para protegerse y allí parado, sin ver; pudo escuchar el sonido de la lucha entre los dos seres y volvió a sentirse como cuando tenia 12 años; pudo imaginar a Ginny tirada en un rincón del suelo de aquella estancia y a Voldemort riéndose de una pobre niña y la sangre le hirvió. Fue justo entonces cuando Fawkes dio el tono de aviso; ya había cumplido su parte. Harry abrió los ojos y alzó su varita apuntando a la bestia y dijo:

-Avada Kedabra

---------------

La voz de Harry pronunciando la maldición imperdonable resonó por toda la caverna, llegando incluso a los que esperaban tras la puerta. Todos entraron para ver como el enorme reptil caía como un plomo al suelo causando un ruido ensordecedor y haciendo retumbar la sala.

Harry no se giró al escucharlos entrar, pero pudo sentir sus miradas clavadas en él. No se paró a pensar en lo que le dirían después y haciendo un giro de muñeca recitó:

-_Accio_ pluma de Ravenclaw – y acto seguido so oyó un ruido silbante y nervioso, para dar paso a cientos plumas de distintas formas y colores que surcaban el aire a la velocidad de una bala. Harry se las quedó viendo ensimismado, como si buscara algo en especial mientras ellas se arremolinaban en torno a él, causándole cortes, algunas incluso quedando clavadas en sus brazos y piernas.

Los demás intentaron deshacerse de ellas de mil formas distintas, pero entonces las plumas parecieron coger más fuerza aún y no solo atacaban al chico, Dumbledore intentó conjurar un escudo sobre Harry, pero las pequeñas dagas plumíferas lo atravesaban como si no hubiera nada. Finalmente Harry extendió su brazo derecho, atrapó una con la mano y recitó:

-_" Nadie puede escapar a la muerte, por eso solo los cobardes la rehuyen;Tu tiempo en estas tierras ha expirado y es hora de que abandones el lugar de aquellos que se atreven a vivir; Mortuum regis, saluts!!!"_

_-------------_

Las escena parecía irreal, un chiquillo, rodeado completamente plumas que lo arañaban y herían y aún así él no se movía. La imagen era parecida a la de un ángel cuyas alas revelan contra él; que las miraba en un silencio pasmódico, como sabiendo que aquello era consecuencia de sus actos o que aquel era su destino. Harry se quedó muy quieto sosteniendo algo en su mano y pareciendo hablar consigo mismo. Entonces su mano se iluminó para después cegar por completo la sala con su luz. Cuando pudieron volver a ver, todo parecía haberse congelado y dos segundos después las plumas y el muchacho se desplomaron en el suelo como si jamás se hubiesen movido.

Rincón de Zélany: Holaaaa!!!!!!!! Que milagro verdad????? XD siento la tardanza, pero eske el verano me sienta fatal, las neuronas se me secan XD. Es la primera vez que dejo un capi en este plan tan dramático. Que mala soy!!!!!! Cada vez queda menos y yo voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para acabarlo antes de navidad, no se si saldrá o no.

Dad las gracias a Vanesa Mae que con su violín rápido, parecía que mis ideas y mis dedos volaban.

_Mortuum regis, saluts_; en teoría quiere decir "Saluda al rey de los muertos" pero hace mas de un año que no practico el latín y esto se oxida. Me pareció gracioso que fuera una variante de su saludo el que pudiera destruirlo y con lo retorcido que es Voldemort no queda muy mal verdad?? por favor si alguien entiende latín y sabe como es la forma correcta de escribir la frase, que me lo diga, en teoría debería ser una frase imperativa.

Me pareció que con todas las cositas que dejaba sueltas os merecíais por lo menos, saber cual era el hechizo para destruir los horcruxs. Y que demonios, hasta yo me moría por saber como narices destruía Harry los caxitos de alma. A sí que me puse a pensar cual diantre podía ser el hechizo. SA quedado muy al estilo embrujadas pero que le voy a hacer, las están reponiendo y eso influye en mis neuronas. Además ya que estamos se merecían un tributo, por fin se acabaron y que final más bonito n-n.

Lo siento si a alguien no le gusto en especial la comparación con el ángel pero que le voy a hacer, me salio del alma, se me ocurrió y eso fue lo ke me impulso a ponerme a escribir de nuevo n-nU

Bueno tened paciencia con el siguiente por favor, que ahora paso mas de 5 horas de pie cada día y me levanto a las 6 de la mañana TT malditas practicas!!!!!! Pero ke no piense ke el día de todos los santos me va a tener allí, ni loca!!!!!!!! El miércoles me lo pasare durmiendo como una bendita, por ke mis amigas no me dejaran dormir en Hallowen XD

Este capi esta dedicado a Ali-chan, ke esta cumpliendo su sueño, arriba ese animo, proyecto de oncologa!!!!!

Zélany 23 /10/06

Nos leemos!!


	26. Cap XXVI Sombras de dias pasados

**-La Habitación del Licántropo**

"Nunc Scio- Ahora sé"

XXVI- Sombras de otros días

La habitación estaba en penumbra y su inquilino apenas se movía lo justo para respirar; Sirius entró con paso firme pero poco convencido; una parte de él lo empujaba a entrar, le pedía a gritos que entrara y se cerciorara de que el chico estaba bien o al menos aun con vida. Ese chico siempre le había causado una sensación extraña; por un lado un cariño infinito, como si fuera lo más importante que había puesto un pie sobre la tierra; la otra parte sentía miedo, un miedo inquieto y a la vez curioso, por que aquel cariño se sentía lejano, como si no fuera suyo, pero a la vez no pudiera ser de nadie mas.

De todas las sensaciones que había traído el "inquilino" de sus amigos, la que mas miedo le daba era la de vació, la de que hay algo que se escapa de tus manos por mas que tratas de cogerlo, la de que decepcionas a quien mas quieres y aun así no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo. Fue así como se sintió cuando lo oyó llamarlo por su nombre aquella primera vez que lo vio y también cuando lo encontró llorando a la salida de la habitación del bebé.

Cuando se acercó a la cama, aquella sensación amarga y a la vez ajena lo inundó de nuevo y entonces se giró y salio deprisa de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en suelo para tomar aire. Se había quedado solo en la casa con los dos Harry´s, como el pequeño se había dormido decidió ver como estaba el otro, que llevaba dos días inconsciente, pero aquel revoltijo de pensamientos y emociones lo supero de nuevo; el siempre había preferido "las cosas claras y la pociones espesas", como solía decir su abuela.

El ruido desde el cuarto de su ahijado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya sabia el que no duraría mucho la siesta de ese enanito travieso, así que se levantó y fue a sacarlo de la cuna antes de que se pusiera a chillar como un loco.

----------------

Paso la tarde en el despacho de James terminando el dichoso informe de vigilancias…; estaba rabioso, y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a picotear con la punta de la pluma el pergamino oficial del ministerio, pero en el último momento se arrepentía, por que entonces tendría que empezar de nuevo. Aquello lo ponía enfermo… una vigilancia era el peor destino que podían darte… por que además pasar horas mirando un punto fijo, que en ocasiones era indefinido, te condenaba a horas de fastidiosa burocracia ( que no por nada era el segundo peor destino de su trabajo) sobre los horribles pergaminos amarillo paella y membretados del departamento de seguridad mágica. No entendía por que James se había esforzado tanto para ascender a teniente; si ahora tenía el doble de papeleo que él. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar le distrajo un olor extraño pero que sin duda eran frutas digeridas… Miro a su derecha; en el corralito había un pequeño que se removía incomodo sobre su pañal…

-Harry…

La otra tare que mas odiaba, a parte de las vigilancias y el papeleo era aquello, "cambiar pañales".

Cuando se los cambiaba el niño se movió tanto que acabo manchándose el pele, antes de que él pudiera apartar el pañal sucio y cuando se puso a buscar al fresco para ponerle, no encontró nada en su cuarto así que fue a buscar algo en el cuarto de sus padres. Fue allí donde todo se volvió extraño.

Cuando salía del dormitorio con el niño en brazos, pero se detuvo al cruzarse con el espejo de cuerpo entero de Lily; había algo raro, algo que estaba fuera de lugar…

Se giro para ver bien su reflejo en espejo y se quedo de piedra; su primer impulso fue sacar la varita y girarse para ver quien se estaba reflejando, por que no podía ser su reflejo. Cuando se cercioro de que estaba solo (y eso incluía un par de hechizos anti capas invisibles) se giró muy lentamente y comprobó que aquella persona era él; Harry solo miraba el espejo intrigado allí estaba él pero no era él. Había un Sirius mucho mayor con el pelo largo, barba de al menos una semana y el rostro consumido; estaba tan cambiado que necesito mirar su reflejo durante cinco minutos para poder cerrar la boca, aunque no le duro demasiado, por que dos segundos después el reflejo lo saludo con media sonrisa; como consciente de lo surrealista que resultaba aquello.

-"Hola"- pudo escucharlo, aunque no provenía del exterior, fue como escucharlo en su mente- "respira hombre, que si no te asfixiaras"

Sirius tomo una bocanada de aire y sujeto bien al bebe.

-"No te asustes-escucho-sé que esto es lo más raro que as vivido pero solo hago esto para que te tranquilices…"

-Tu…-intento articular

-"Yo soy tú, Sirius, aunque dentro de dieciséis años"

-Que… ¿Cómo…?

-"Escúchame…yo solo quería explicarte…lo que te pasa…-sonrió con amargura-y bueno… hola! Yo soy lo que te pasa!"

Sirius sintió que todo su cuerpo se aflojaba y dejó al niño en el suelo para que no se le callera, el niño avanzó un poco y se sentó a medio camino entre los dos Sirius.

-¿Qué coño haces tu aquí?

-"¿No te parece estúpido enfadarte con tu reflejo?"- se burlo el espejo de él-siento mucho hacerte entrar en caos cada vez que ves a Harry, así que no te mosquees, todo lo que no reconozcas como tuyo, es mío y como habrás podido comprobar soy algo más complejo que tu-terminó dándose aires

-¿Y que demonios haces tu aquí? –reclamó el real- ¿viniste con Harry de rebote o que? ¿y por que tu estas dentro de mi?¿es que no tienes cuerpo propio?-lo miró de arriba a bajo y terminó-aunque con la pinta que traes no me extraña que me prefieras a mi.

El reflejo torció el gesto ante el comentario y replicó

-"Prueba a pasar doce años en Azkabán, dos de fugitivo y uno en la vieja casa de tus padres; a ver como estarías tu. Y no, no tengo cuerpo, es lo que tiene estar muerto… ya sabes… el corazón se para, el cerebro muere por la falta de oxigeno y el alma acaba por abandonar el recipiente roto, como el hidromiel cuando rompes la botella.

Sirius perdió el color al oír aquello y volvió a dejar su boca colgando

-"Ya ves, estoy muerto o como estas pensando: estarás muerto. Aunque para ser más exactos eso es lo que ocurrió en el futuro del que viene Harry… insisto, si no respiras si que morirás-se pudo escuchar el sonido de respiraciones largas y pesadas- así esta mejor.

Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento cuando de reojo vio algo moverse a sus pies; Harry gateaba hasta el espejo y su reflejo se agacho en el marco para verlo más de cerca; el bebé puso una mano sobre la superficie brillante y el del espejo coloco la suya frente a la del pequeño sonriendo, el niño rió y se sentó mirando la mano grande que había frente a él.

-"Se que estas asustado, pero no te preocupes, me iré pronto, cuando Harry este bien me iré; solo quería asegurarme de que esta bien, que no estuviera solo"

-¿No eres un fantasma verdad?, no te "quedaste"

El reflejo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y negó

-"No soy un fantasma, pero no fui capaz de dejarlo solo, solo quería acompañarlo hasta que acabara su misión,"

-Y ¿que es lo que quieres?, digo… has liado todo esto solo para decirme que no me asuste

-"No, no era solo eso…quería pedirte un favor y advertirte.

Escúchame bien, pase lo que pase no te alejes de él."

-¿De quien?

-"De ÉL"-le dijo señalando al bebé- no lo dejes solo, pase lo que pase, si algo se tuerce, sea de la manera que sea, no dejes que nadie te lo quite; ni Dumbledore ni nadie, debe hacerse cargo de él, tu eres su padrino, juraste protegerlo con tu vida y con tu alma, si es necesario."

-¿Por eso estas tu aquí? ¿lo abandonaste?

-"Si-dijo muy tristemente- muy a mi pesar perdí de vista lo que era más importante y no solo lo pague yo, si no también Harry. Dumbledore me lo pidió y yo lo deje hacer…"

-¿Qué podría hacerle Dumbledore que fuera tan malo?

-"Nada, realmente, nada; al menos no de forma consciente, tan solo él también se equivoco, como todos; y Harry pago el pato"

-¿Y eso va a cambiar solo por que yo me haga cargo de él? Por que no se si recuerdas que a esta edad no eras capaz de cuidar a una planta

El espejo vibró de la tremenda carcajada que dio el hombre que lo ocupaba

-"Créeme, cambiará. Pero espero que con todo el esfuerzo que esta haciendo Harry nada pase."

-¿Y ese favor que querías?

-"No salgas huyendo de Harry"

-¿Cómo?-preguntó con los ojos como platos-perdona, pero es él que huye de mi, no le gusto; si estas dentro de mi deberías saberlo.

-"No estoy contigo todo el tiempo, te dio tu privacidad"

-Le da miedo traicionarte; es él que se empeña en mantenerte a su lado

-"Los dos somos igual de cabezotas"

-Esta bien, quédate hasta que todo acabe, pero yo solo me encargo del mío

-"Gracias y suerte"- terminó de decir mientras desaparecía.

-------------

Cuando Lily llego todo estaba en silencio; subió a las habitaciones y abrió primero la del inquilino, comprobando que estaba bien y siguió hasta el cuarto de Sirius donde se oían a su hijo, haciendo ruiditos.

-¿Hola?-dijo cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta; Sirius levantó la cabeza desde el rincón donde estaba, sentado son la cabeza entre las piernas; mientras el bebé tiraba de su pantalón para llamar su atención-¿estas bien?

Avanzo por el cuarto y se sentó junto a su amigo colocando a su hijito sobre sus piernas.

-Sirius, ¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó

-Si te contara…

-¿Qué pasaría si me contaras?

-Me tomarías por loco

-¿Más loco que ahora?, lo dudo mucho

-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que hoy he tenido una conversación con mi yo futuro que además esta muerto?

-¿Qué?

Sirius le conto con tranquilidad lo ocurrido frente al espejo de su dormitorio, mientras Lily lo miraba impresionada; cuando acabó, Lily cerro la boca y parpadeo varias veces

-Estoy loco, ¿a que si?

-Hace unos meses te habría dado la razón-le respondió con tranquilidad-pero ahora un chico del futuro que resulta ser mi hijo nos a brindado la oportunidad de acabar con Voldemort así que… te daré el beneficio de la duda-termino de decirle mientras se levantaba con el niño en brazos.

-¿Ya esta?¿¿beneficio de la duda??¿que quieres decir con eso?

-Que no creo que estés loco; la vida esta llena de cosas extrañas e inexplicables; yo una noche me acosté siendo una niña normal y a la mañana siguiente me convertí en bruja, ya ves que cosas ¿no? Sigo siendo bruja todavía- ella sonrió y Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa- eso y otra cosa más…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que esta más que claro que James y yo elegimos al más adecuado para cuidar de Harry

Rincón de Zélany: HOLAAAAAAAA!!! He resucitado!!!! Vengo del hades de rescatar a mis musas, las muy petardas se fueron de vacaciones allí y con razón no las encontraba. Me a costado pero Orfeo me ayudo durmiendo al cancerbero y una nueva amiga me presto unas monedas para pagarle a Caoronte.

Ya queda poco, se que hace mucho que digo lo mismo, pero esta vez es verdad, además tengo que acabar esto antes de llegue septiembre, por que entonces derrumbaran mi casa

para hacerla nueva y hasta navidad o más no creo que este disponible, también intento sacarme en carnet de conducir y presentarme a un concurso de novela (aunque sigo pensando que 150pags son muchas para mi) Mañana voy a una entrevista de trabajo a si que no se que será de mi vida, pero como ya tengo las ideas claras voy a ver si lo acabo de una vez por todas de ratito en ratito. Por favor paciencia. Gracias a todos por esperar y dejad muchos reviews que son mi alimento.

Este capi esta dedicado a Natalia (gracias por prestarme las monedas) y a Escachiflao por creer que yo soy capaz de algo tan grande como una novela.

P.D. os deseo que no lloréis mucho leyendo el ultimo libro de la saga ni viendo la orden del fénix.

Besos a todos!!!!

Almería de Julio de 2007


End file.
